Nueva Vida como Sasuke Uchiha
by Sasuke Uchiha 9029
Summary: Cuando un chico no muy normal muere y termina reencarnando en Sasuke Uchiha que cambios traerá a la Historia Original (Inicio muy parecido al Original) (Primer Historia) (actualizaciones lentas) (Relleno 1 subido)
1. Nueva Vida

En un determinado país, arriba del mayor edificio del continente que se encontraba en llamas, en la azotea de un edificio central de varios pisos. Un edificio con salas que tiene, normalmente, suelos de mármol y adornos caros ahora parece la escena de un desastre. Los pisos y las paredes rotas por explosiones y disparos, adornos que ahora sólo son basura. Y los innumerables cadáveres. Sangre está fluyendo de todos los cuerpos, no importa cómo alguien lo vea que alguien tenga vida es imposible.

Sin embargo esa era la vista dentro del edificio en la azotea se encontraba un joven hombre usando un traje de protección de cuerpo completo, mirando como en la cornisa sujetandose para no caer estaba un sujeto con traje quien era el dueño del edificio

-¡Tu mujer! ¡Tu familia! ¡Todos murieron en mis manos! ¿Porque tu crees que serias diferente?

Grito aquel hombre tratando de subir pero solo sus debilitadas fuerzas le permitían tener sus brazos y la parte superior de su cuerpo en la cornisa

El joven solo lo veía completamente cansado

-¡Cállate! ¡Pronto ire al mismo lugar que tu! ¡Así que ve y adelántate!

El joven pateó con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hombre que termino cayendo desde una gran altura de mas de 100 pisos, solo por unos segundos se escucho un grito que se fue silenciando hasta no escucharse más

El joven cayó de espaldas viendo hacia el cielo nocturno mientras tosía un poco de sangre.

El joven mira su cuerpo. Múltiples disparos en el abdomen, piernas, ha perdido demasiada sangre, sus ojos no pueden ver, y su mente se está volviendo débil. No hay sensibilidad en la mano izquierda, un cuerpo que incluso el hablar provoca dolor, el joven a pesar de encarnar totalmente el significado de herido de muerte, seguía vivo con el objetivo de asesinar a aquel hombre y ahora que lo había cumplido sus fuerzas se desvanecieron. Con sólo su mano derecha en movimiento, saca una pequeña terminal del bolsillo y libera su dispositivo de seguridad. Es un dispositivo de control remoto para explosivos. Explosivos deliberados con precisión, incontables, esto derrumbara el edificio de forma confiable si es activado. La participación del joven inmóvil tendido aquí. Sólo queda este último trabajo. Con sus últimas fuerzas el joven presiona el interruptor. Innumerables explosiones resuenan en todo el edificio. Se convirtieron gradualmente más fuerte, y finalmente alcanzan el piso del joven. El joven recibe la sensación de estar cayendo. Y entonces el joven pereció en aquel lugar.

Parte 1

Aunque yo no hablo de ello largo y tendido, quiero que entiendan que pasé mi vida lejos de la de una persona común. A pesar de que aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad, no pierdo la compostura y puedo presumir que tengo un corazón de hierro. Pero… Estaba totalmente confundido.

Se preguntan porque, bueno es fácil puedo ver mi reflejo en un espejo

¿Por qué me he convertido en Sasuke Uchiha?

Aunque quería gritar, no podía hacerlo, mis recuerdos me decían que esto era un hospital. Revisando mis pequeñas manos y pies, a pesar de que cierta manera es mi propio cuerpo, aún no creo que me he convertido en él. Aunque es una situación absurda, de alguna manera entiendo claramente que me he convertido en Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso si soy yo, que vivía con optimismo en mi vida anterior, esta situación es imposible de entender.

Me levante y al verme en el reflejo vi que era Sasuke de niño alrededor de 7 años. Calma, vamos a intentar poner las circunstancias en orden. El cambio es rápido, necesito calmarme. Para calmarme, recuerdo. Durante mi última misión, tratando con el objetivo, fui herido fatalmente. Escapar era inútil, opte por destruirme con el el edificio para eliminar toda la organización de ese hombre. Incluso recuerdo la sensación de ser golpeado por la caída y los escombros. Después de eso, me desmayé. Cuando desperté era Sasuke de niño, trate de recordar algo y si mis recuerdos estaban enlazados con los que vivio Sasuke hasta ese momento, ayer en la noche fue la matanza de los Uchiha

Me levante y fui hacia el Barrio Uchiha, las cintas de "Prohibido el Paso" estaban en la entrada

Pasándolas pude ver el Barrio Uchiha con sangre en las paredes, en las casas y en el suelo. Una escena bastante grotesca

Caminado por el camino que tenía recuerdo de Sasuke fui hacia la casa en la que vivió Sasuke

Cuando entre pude ver los rastros de sangre, caminando hasta la zona en la cual fueron asesinados los padres de Sasuke, lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras me llenaba de tristeza

A pesar de saber porque fueron asesinados, incluso viéndolo muchas veces aún si no eran mis recuerdos llore mientras esas imagenes aparecían por mi mente

Sali de la casa con direccion al Templo Nakano para quitar el séptimo tatami del lado derecho para bajar en ese lugar donde estaban los secretos de los Uchiha

Después de leerlos salí, y trate de invocar mi Sharingan, sabia que Sasuke lo tenia en esa edad sin embargo el no lo sabia.

Pudiendo ver mi reflejo mis ojos negros habían cambiado a un color rojo con un tomoe en cada ojo

Una mosca que pasaba le podía ver los movimientos de sus alas con claridad

Sin embargo sentía como me cansaba rápidamente, ahora que recuerdo el sharingan de un tomoe drena mi chakra, hasta que consiga los dos tomoes seguiré teniendo un gran desgaste de chakra

Pero almenos descubrí que este es el sentimiento de un Sharingan, lo termine desactivando.

Bueno se preguntaran como es que alguien que tenía una vida relacionada al bajo mundo conocía este mundo. Fácil, se debe al hecho de liberar estrés.

Cuando alguien vive con demasiado estrés suele hacer otras actividades que causen placer para mantener un equilibrio por eso es que muchas personas fuman, toman o se drogan. De hecho ahí casos donde desarrollan una ninfomanía (Adicción al Sexo) por que el sexo es la manera más fácil de liberar estrés

En mi caso se debió al entretenimiento infantil, veía caricaturas o series anime ya que yo sufri de Dolencia de Infancia donde anhelaba un poco de infancia ya que no tuve mucha que digamos

Es por eso que un agente como yo conoce sobre lo que es el anime, aunque incluso si son pocos los que llegue a ver, pero bueno ya que estoy aquí y soy Sasuke, creo que podría cambiar un par de cosas sobre todo esto. Si crearé mi propia aventura en el mundo de Naruto

 **Fin del Capítulo**

Espero les guste ya que es mi primer historia una cosa sobre el fic es como quieren que llamen a los lugares por ejemplo yo suelo llamar poner los nombres en español o prefieren que la llame Konohagakure y así, los Jutsus los pondré en Japonés aunque puede que les ponga su traducción si quieren sin más nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo


	2. El País de las Olas

Han pasado varios meses desde que reencarne en Sasuke, ya llegó el invierno y quien lo diría estar solo en estas épocas es algo duro al igual que estos largos 4 meses

Es difícil ir por la aldea o la Academia sin que oyera "Pobre de ese chico su familia entera murió" o "Mira el único Uchiha" toda la lástima me era innecesaria, además del montón de mujeres que me rodeaban usualmente tambien eran un gran fastidio

Sería el sueño de cualquier hombre estar siempre rodeado de mujeres sin embargo yo que aprendi a tener mucho cuidado con tres cosas ya que una de estas me podía costar la vida

1 Los Venenos

2 La Oscuridad

3 Las Mujeres

No es que no disfrutara de las mujeres sin embargo ellas son realmente peligrosas en especial si se combina con una de las anteriores

Además ahora entendía porque siempre Sasuke las ignoraba, realmente eran sofocantes en especial Sakura e Ino, pensé que hasta este punto aún seguirían siendo amigas pero ya había terminado su amistad

Cuando recién reencarne no hice nada más que usar mi Sharingan para acostumbrarme debido a que aún tenía que acostumbrarme a este cuerpo

Yo que tenía 19 años de mi vida anterior con el cuerpo desarrollado de repente pasar a un cuerpo de 7 años fue un golpe bastante drástico pero no tomó más que unos días para sentirme cómodo por así decirlo

Cuando sentí que me había adaptado al cuerpo de Sasuke habia practicado mi control de chakra tanto que ya me era natural dominarlo por ejemplo al escalar un árbol sin las manos o en el agua

Después había entrenado el uso de los justus Katon y Raiton, actualmente podía usar con el Katon casi todos los jutsus rango C, por ejemplo el Gōkakyō no Jutsu (Jutsu Bola de Fuego) y el Housenka no Jutsu (Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)

Mientras con el Raiton apenas podía usar el Chidori sin embargo aún no lo perfeccionaba ya que aún no tenía tanta cantidad de chakra para mantenerlo

El Sharingan ya lo había desarrollado en el nivel 2 (con dos tomes) me era más fácil poder ver los movimentos de las cosas que se movían con mucha velocidad, además de mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo

Lo cual fue muy benéfico ya que podía controlar mejor mi chakra y ya que siempre que podía lo usaba para acostumbrarme aunque siempre que me encontrará solo lo cual siempre era en la nueva casa que el Hokage preparó para mi en la aldea

Dijo algo que no era muy sano que estuviera en el Barrio Uchiha completamente solo aunque me explicó que ahora toda esa parte de la aldea me pertenecía ya que era el único familiar con vida de todo el lugar. En pocas palabras herede todo el Barrio Uchiha junto a todas las posesiones de mi clan, prácticamente era rico, pero debido a soy muy joven tendré que esperar para reclamar mi herencia

Bueno continuando con lo que aprendí se incluyen las técnicas con Shuriken del clan Uchiha.

Casi no me costo trabajo aprenderlas debido a que en mi vida anterior tuve que aprender a lanzar objetos de cualquier tipo para siempre dar dónde quería por ejemplo armas punzo-cortantes, pedazos de vidrio, armas de fuego e incluso piedras

Para mejorar en mi Taijutsu sólo quería aumentar mi velocidad empecé a usar las pesas de entrenamiento, aunque ahora eran un poco ligeras, eran perfectas para empezar aunque me costaba un poco

Planeaba tener una velocidad igual a la de Lee sin embargo ya que no iba a tener un entrenamiento tan riguroso como el de él, lo haría en más tiempo, según yo Lee empezó a practicar en cuanto tuvo a Guy como su sensei pero fue uno muy riguroso, si comienzo desde ahora pero mucho menos riguroso que el de Lee lo conseguiré, incluso Sasuke lo conseguío en un mes y por no decir que también entrenó el Chidori

Fue lo único en que me enfoque además de ejercicio moderado ya que no necesitaba mejorar más mis estilos de pelea. Había aprendido los movimientos más importantes del Kapu Ku'ialua, Silat, Sambo, Jeet Kune Do, Wing Chun, Muay Thai, Jiu-jitsu, Kenpo, Krav Maga que son reconocidos como las artes marciales más letales aunque conocía otros movimientos de otras artes sin mencionar las que yo desarrolle y tampoco puedo olvidar mis habilidades con las armas ya sean cuerpo a cuerpo o de fuego

En temas de Genjutsu aún no he entrado, ya que no tengo idea de como hacerlos y no tengo con quien practicarlos ni quien me enseñe

Aunque estaba en la Academia aún no veíamos algo sobre Genjutsus nadamas que teoría, solamente era más lanzamiento de Shuriken y clases básicas

Sin mencionar que no hay nadie con quien praticar

Bueno ahora me encontraba caminando por un bosque, habia terminado mi entrenamiento diario e iba a buscar algo que comer

Solía usar las ropas tradicionales de Sasuke aunque ahora incluía unos calentadores en mis piernas para cubrir las pesas y una bufanda por el frío

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente mis oídos captaron a alguien sollozando y varias risas

Caminando encontré a una pequeña niña en cunclillas peliazul llorando por un grupo de tres niños

\- Oye ¿Tú eres de los Hyuga que poseen el Byakugan?

-Tus ojos son aterradores

-Apuesto a que eres un mounstro

-Si, debes ser un mounstro

Los niños comenzaron a reir a carcajada carcajadas mientras la pequeña Hinata lloraba

Espere unos momentos para que apareciera Naruto sin embargo no había aparecido, tal vez porque eso no era Canon o algo así aún no lo sabía pero espera esto no tiene sentido se supone que esto ocurre cuando Hinata tenía cuatro años según recuerdo o lo estoy confundiendo con otra escena. Algo no anda bien pero aún así no podía dejar a Hinata así

-Hey dejenla en paz

Habia caminado hasta ahí ya que Naruto no apareció

Los niños se giraron para verme impresiónandose

-S-Sasuke Uchiha

Dijo uno de los niños con gran nerviosismo

-Váyanse ahora antes de que me haga cargo de ustedes

Los niños se fueron corriendo, ya que eran niños de la Academia me recordaron inmediatamente por ser el mejor con diferencia incluso poniendo en aprietos a Iruka-sensei

Me incline para estar a la misma altura que Hinata mientras la veía a sus ojos y le acariciaba su cabeza

-No deberías llorar, deberías estar orgullosa de tu herencia, tus ojos tan lindos como la Luna

Le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Vamos te llevaré a casa

Así comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la casa de los Hyuga pero antes cruzamos por una tienda de dulces donde le compre unos rollos de canela. Hinata se los comió gustosa e incluso mejoró un poco su ánimo

Llegando a su casa nos despedimos aunque note la presencia de un Hyuga pero al ver que la regresaba a casa no se acercó

Así fue como pase invierno

Días, semanas e incluso los años pasaron

Al parecer había cambiado algo en la historia sin quererlo realmente

Mientras entrenaba en el bosque podía sentir miradas desde una distancia siendo nadamas y nada menos que Hinata

Desde aquel día en que la ayude de los niños que se burlaban de ella me terminó acosando del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Naruto en la serie sin embargo yo si sentí su presencia

Al inicio fue como se esperaría de Hinata, ella corriendo por saber que la descubrí, luego poniendose nerviosa hasta el punto de desmayarse sin embargo como el tiempo fue pasando ya no se desmayaba a menos que estuviera muy cerca sin olvidar su tartamudeo

Podíamos entrenar un poco ya que yo la invite por varias razones

1 Para fortalecerla

2 Para fortalecerme

3 Por curiosidad

El primer punto es que entrene con Hinata para ayudarle. No solo le ayudó mucho para mejorar su Puño Suave, se hizo tan buena que si ella iba enserio puede derrotar a Hanabi aúnque no creo que podría con Neji sin embargo este no saldría bien parado, pero eso no le ayudó a que no perdiera su lugar como heredera de su clan ya que el encuentro lo terminó perdiendo, la razón fue que no puede lastimar a su hermana menor

Bueno pasando al segundo punto fue el entrenamiento con ella me ayudó a desarrollar mi Sharingan en mejor medida ya teniendo el nivel 3 del Sharingan (con 3 tomoes).

Para el tercer punto fue esencial, pude sentir en carne viva lo que era ser golpeado por un puño suave del Clan Hyuga y bueno entendí que es algo que no es satisfactorio recibirlo.

Antes en mi otra vida había recibido un Puño Suave de un Artista Marcial Chino pero no se comparaba con este que golpea un punto de chakra, aún así no es que no pudiera seguir peleando solo que si dolía más que el que había recibido

En este tiempo transcurrido las técnicas de Katon y Raiton ya las había aprendido, había dominado de mejor manera todos los Jutsus Katon que no requirieran un Kekkei Genkai, en el Raiton aprendí todas las variaciones del Chidori y aunque tuve que alejarme mucho de la aldea pude dominar el Kirin, realmente fue el Jutsu más difícil de aprender y practicar ya que solo podía hacerlo cuando lloviera y no podía causar lluvias calentando la atmósfera ya que sería muy extraño que lloviera muy seguido aunque también mi cantidad de chakra si bien se había aumentado exponencialmente las técnicas de mayor rango lo consumían como si nada

En el Genjutsu ya con los tres tomoes y con ayuda de Hinata podia hacerlos aunque si Hinata tenía activado su Byakugan no sufria del efecto

Si tuviera que decirlo tendría ahora el nivel de Sasuke del inicio de Shippuden aunque no tuviera la marca de maldición así que sería algo más débil bueno pero apenas ocurrirían los hechos del inicio de la serie así que tenía una gran diferencia con otros

No quise destacar más de lo necesario para continuar con el canon de la serie ya que ocultaba casi todas mis habilidades sin embargo diría que si la situación lo requiere iria con todo

Los hechos del comienzo de la serie por fin comenzaban. Ya casi habíamos llegado con la graduación de la Academia

No sin antes tener una prueba de transformación por culpa de Naruto por haberse escapado de la Academia y pintar los rostros de los Hokage

Al día siguiente fue el día de la graduación donde tuvimos que hacer clones para graduarnos donde Naruto no aprobó como era de esperarse

En este tiempo mantuve la relación de Sasuke como en la historia original, si quiero que la historia avance como es debido y cambiar los aspectos que quiero tengo que seguir varias cosas como son, aunque espero el hecho de que Hinata se halla enamorado de mi no cause algún suceso inesperado aunque si ocurre será algo emocionante ya que será un suceso nuevo como si fuera un relleno

En la noche pude notar como todo estaba muy movido, en estos momentos se debe desarrollar el evento donde Naruto roba el pergamino

Los días siguientes fueron nadamas que registros para la ascensión a Gennin sin algo más destacable

El día de la Orientación llegó, el día en que formariamos los equipos

Estaba en el salón sentado, algo apartada estaba Hinata algo nerviosa como siempre. Si no estaba con ella era para evitarle problemas con las demás chicas no quería que recibiera algún tipo de acoso

Al otro extremo de donde me encontraba sentado, estaba Naruto feliz por haberse graduado

En la puerta se empezó a escuchar escándalo las causantes Ino y Sakura compitiendo para ver quién llegaba primero peleando como siempre

Sakura vino hasta mi no sin antes ignorar y quitar de su camino a Naruto preguntándome si se podría sentar a mi lado causando el gran alboroto de todas las chicas para ver quién se podía sentar a mi lado

Naruto celoso se puso delante mío mientras me miraba fulminante, entonces yo lo vi del mismo modo

Pude ver como Naruto se acercaba a mi, rápidamente me movi a un lugar vacío

Naruto se estrelló de cara con la banca donde me encontraba sentado hace unos instantes mientras yo lo veía sentado a lado de Hinata

Había usado mi gran velocidad para evitar el evento del beso. Si esto era uno de los eventos que quería cambiar, al ser yo Sasuke definitivamente no quería besarme con Naruto y menos enfrente de tantas chicas. Primer suceso que quería cambiar hecho

-Maldito Sasuke

Me miro Naruto con su cara roja por el golpe mientras

El grupo de chicas veía fulminante a Naruto y no solo se quedó ahí, Naruto fue golpeado hasta que llegó Iruka-sensei

-Bueno ahora los dividiremos en equipo de tres integrantes, para que sea un equipo equilibrado los. colocaremos según sus resultados

Después de el nombramiento de varios equipos

-Equipo 7 será conformado por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura

El cual Naruto celebro mientras Sakura se deprimio

-Y por último Uchiha Sasuke

Los roles se invirtieron Sakura celebraba mientras Naruto se deprimía

-Iruka-sensei ¿porque un ninja tan genial como yo tiene que estar en el mismo equipo que ese sujeto?

Iruka-sensei se enojo con Naruto gritándole

-Porque será? Sasuke obtuvo un puntuaje perfecto siendo el mejor. Tu eres el peor que apenas y lograste pasar

Todos se reían de Naruto por ser el bufón

Los sucesos en los cuales Naruto trato de atacarme para transformarse en mi terminaron en dejándome vencer

Todo ocurrio como tendría que pasar y justamente me encontré a Naruto en el baño

-Vienes a vengarte ¡¡¡EH SASUKE!!!

-Cállate, no podrás ganarme, sin embargo no vengo a pelear

Saque de mi bolsillo unas pastillas contra la diarrea.

Naruto estaba confundido

-Son pastillas para tu diarrea, te necesito sano para mañana

-¡No necesito nada…!

Naruto se empezó a agarrar del estómago mientras se metía al baño corriendo

Regrese y me encontré con Sakura

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estas listo? Muchacho tímido

-No era yo, era alguien usando un jutsu de transformación

-Pero… pero. ¿Acaso fue Naruto?

-No fue el, el esta en el baño con diarrea

Cubrí a Naruto ya que si quiero pasar la prueba de Kakashi mañana fácilmente tengo que poner de mi lado a ambos, aunque Sakura ya lo estaba puede que evite cooperar con Naruto si se entera de esto

Después de un rato estábamos en el salón esperando a que nuestro instructor llegará pero como siempre Kakashi no llegaba a tiempo

Bueno, todo ocurrio como en la historia original, Kakashi llegando tarde, Naruto con su broma, y las presentaciones ahora era mi turno

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, no me gustan muchas cosas. Cosas que me gustan son pocas y mi meta es repoblar mi clan además que mi meta principal es asesinar al causante de la masacre de mi clan

Eso fue lo único que cambio aunque tampoco es que fuera mucho sin embargo la diferencia del original fue que mi meta era asesinar a Danzou en lugar de Itachi sin embargo ya que no podía decirlo directamente también sirve como excusa para que piensen que asesinaré a Itachi

Y así fue como transcurrió ese día donde al siguiente tendríamos la prueba de Kakashi para ver si nos acepta o nos regresa a la Academia

Llegando a la hora indicada y después de esperar por horas finalmente llegó Kakashi

-Un gato negro se atravesó y tuve que tomar el sendero largo

Si como no

Explicando las reglas que ya conocía casi daba la señal para iniciar sin embargo Naruto ya casi lanzaba un kunai contra Kakashi

Lo detuve jalandole la parte trasera del cuello de su chaqueta. Naruto solo me vio molesto

-La prueba aún no inicia, espera que dé la señal para comenzar

Por lo poco que mostraba Kakashi estaba algo impresionado

-Vaya reaccionar para detener y evitar un problema así como venir con intensiones de destruirme me están empezando a caer bien. Comiencen

Los tres nos separamos para escondernos

Había dado inicio a la prueba y como no mi plan también lo había hecho

Unos minutos después Naruto salió como siempre así que nosotros también salimos rodeando a Kakashi

-Que tratan de hacer

Pregunto Kakashi confundido

-¡No es obvio pelear como un equipo!

-Si te patearemos el trasero

Cuando comenzó la prueba y nos escondimos nos juntamos para una rápida conversación

-Escúchenme ustedes dos si queremos superar esto necesitamos trabajar en un equipo

-¿Porqué debería escucharte? No te necesito, puedo conseguir un cascabel por mi mismo

-Cállate Naruto, esto es una prueba de equipo, debemos luchar como uno

-Pero Sasuke-kun ¿realemente es una prueba de equipo? Entonces porque Kakashi-sensei nos dijo eso de los cascabeles

-Acaso no es obvio, nos está probando, quiere crear una disputa entre nosotros

-¿Estas seguro? Que pasara con quien se quede sin un cascabel

-No importa, prefiero quedarme sin cascabel que no lo tenga nadie, ahora sin más interrupciones este es el plan

Volviendo a la batalla

-Así que piensan que juntos podrán ganarme

-Asi es, aquí vamos

Naruto y yo comenzamos a correr contra Kakashi

Naruto barrio con su pie para golpear las piernas de Kakashi pero este simplemente las esquivo, Sakura lanzo dos kunais pero las repelió sacando una del bolsillo de Naruto, yo habia saltado y trate de golpearlo en su cabeza pero se cubrio con sus brazos, me agarro y me lanzo contra Naruto

Sakura lanzo shurikens

Naruto creo clones y fueron contra Kakashi agarrandolo

Yo hice las posiciones de mano para crear una bola de fuego

-Imposible un Gennin no debería tener suficiente chakra

La enorme bola dio en el blanco quemando a los clones pero aún así no estaba kakashi

Voltee hacia arriba, derecha, izquierda, atrás pero recorde que si no esta en ninguno de esos sólo queda un lugar. Salte y cree otra bola de fuego hacia el suelo

Un tronco salió del hoyo quemado

-Impresionante

Pudimos ver cómo Kakashi tenia a Sakura amenzada con un kunai por el cuello

-Si que son mucho mejor que los demas equipos tanto para evitar que pueda seguir con mi lectura. Bueno lo fueron hasta ahora porque hasta aqui llegaron, tiren sus armas

Naruto se veia preocupado

-Ese Kakashi escurridizo. Tu plan no sirve tonto Sasuke

-De que hablas mi plan es más que perfecto

Una lluvia de shuriken y kunais llegaron a la dirección donde estaban Kakashi y Sakura sin embargo Kakashi los esquivo fácilmente pero a Sakura era otra historia ya que le dieron todos

-¡AHHH! ¡ESTÚPIDO SASUKE LE DIERON A SAKURA!

Enserio Naruto no es muy listo

-Idiota quien crees que lanzó los kunais

De la Sakura alfiler de Kunais solo salió humo, después de todo el clon de sombras que cree había sido destruido

No podía hacer tantos como Naruto sin embargo 4 si me eran posibles aunque el gasto de chakra es increíble pero ahora que lo pienso tengo dominado este Jutsu también ya que Naruto puede crear cientos y cientos por el poder del Kyubi y si copié el Jutsu de Naruto cuando me atacó, razón por la cual me deje atacar

-Vaya, vaya realmente han superado mis espectativas

Cuando ocurrio la lluvia de Kunais y Shurikens lance un Kunai y desvíe la dirección de unos Kunais para cortar los hilos de los cascabeles, la famosa técnica de desviación de Kunais fue de gran utilidad

Caminado hasta donde se encontraba los levante

Naruto estaba sorprendido cuando los enseñe dando saltos, Sakura salió de entre los árboles mientras también daba brincos de felicidad

Kakashi había aparecido detrás de Naruto tirándolo y apuntando un kunai a su cuello

Sakura, Naruto estaban desconcertados y porque no decirlo yo también lo estaba un poco

-Que cree que hace Kakashi-sensei

-Sasuke dame los cascabeles

-Esto no era parte del entrenamiento Kakashi-Sensei Grito Sakura

-Exacto, nunca dije que no podía hacer algo para recuperarlos, yo pongo las reglas

Así que incluso hasta ahora nos quiere poner a prueba, bueno es fácil saber cómo resultar esto

-No lo hagas Sasuke, hemos ganado, me liberaré de inmediato

A pesar de las réplicas de Naruto le lance los cascabeles a Kakashi

-Sasuke-kun

-No digan nada, soy el líder del equipo 7 cuando no lo es Kakashi

-¿Porqué lo hiciste Sasuke?

-No lo has entendido Naruto, un ninja que no respeta las reglas es escoria, pero alguien que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que la escoria

Kakashi estaba impresionado por la frase que dije

Sonó la alarma que indicaba que era medio día

-Bueno nos ha ganado sensei

Naruto y Sakura parecían algo decaídos

\- Si así fue, vayan a casa y coman algo que mañana el equipo 7 empezará a hacer misiones

Dijo kakashi levantando su pulgar en seña de aprobación

-¿Porque?

Dijo Sakura no creyendo lo que escuchaba

-Lo dijo Sasuke un ninja que no respeta las reglas es escoria pero alguien que abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria. Nadie de todos los equipos que se me asigno se les ocurrio hacer trabajo en equipo y hacían todo lo que les decía cayendo en cada una de mis trampas. Por eso el equipo 7 mañana inicia sus actividades

Todos nos fuimos con emoción, aunque yo quería irme mientras dejaba a Naruto amarrado pero no se pudo

Tiempo Después

Varias semanas habían pasado

Nos encontrábamos en la Torre del Hokage ya que habíamos completado la misión del gato donde Naruto exigió una misión de mayor nivel

Y después de que todos ignorábamos al Hokage con su explicación de las misiones ninjas por culpa de Naruto con su plática del Ramen qie siendo sinceros era más interesante

Al final nos terminaron dando la misión de escoltar a un constructor de puentes

Al día siguiente saldríamos con Dirección al País de las Olas

Habíamos salido en la mañana

Todo iba tranquilo de cierta manera ya que Naruto y Sakura nunca se callaban ni dejaban de pelear o mejor dicho Naruto sacaba de sus cabales a Sakura

Pasamos por un puente de madera para cruzar un pequeño río

Un charco de agua bastante lejos estaba ahí así que me puse en alerta máxima

Kakashi fue atrapado por una cadena, los dos Jounnin de la Aldea de la Lluvia presionaron hasta descuartizarlo

Los ninjas corrieron hasta Naruto mientras este se quedó paralizado del miedo

Lance un shuriken y un kunai para atraparlos por la cadena

Y los termine pateando en sus caras rompiendo las cadenas de sus brazos metálicos

Los ninjas se separaron, uno con dirección a Naruto y otro al constructor

Ya que tenía una velocidad y fuerza mayor al del Sasuke de la serie, patee la cara del ninja del constructor, con dirección a su compañero que terminó por golpearlo cayendo

Kakashi apareció diciendo su típico "Hola" sentado tranquilamente sobre los ninjas

-Excelente trabajo, Sasuke. Tu también Sakura buen trabajo

Kakashi vio algo molesto a Naruto

-Pero tu Naruto no puedo creer que te hallas quedado paralizado

Naruto me vio molesto

Se que debe estar pataleando como un niño pequeño en su mente

Puse la expresión más confiada que pude

-No estas lastimado ¿verdad? Miedosito

Naruto aumento su molestia, si lo hice fue porque con ayuda de este incidente el se determina aún más para no huir de una batalla

Después de tratar descubrir una herida, sacarse sangre y casi volver a morir por falta de sangre continuamos el trayecto, cruzando el mar en un barco hasta finalmente llegar a la isla de las Olas

Fue cuando Naruto quiso tratar de demostrar ser mejor que yo que comenzó a lanzar Kunais como loco hasta casi darle a un conejo

Camine hasta Kakashi

-También se dio cuenta ¿no?

El me vio algo sorprendido

-Agáchense

Grito Kakashi y todos lo hicimos, una espada girando por sobre nosotros hasta clavarse en un árbol cuando alce mi vista Zabuza estaba parado sobre el mango de esta

-Kakashi-sensei, el es Zabuza Momochi ¿verdad?

Aunque yo ya lo sabía pregunté para que Naruto y Sakura entendieran que aquí podríamos perder la vida

-Si, el esta en el libro Bingo por ser un feroz asesino

-Mira que un niño me conozca me alaga

Kakashi quito de enmedio a Naruto que quería barakat con el

-Estas en el camino quítate

-¿Porque? Dijo naruto

Es de otro nivel completamente

Kakashi se tomo un segundo y comenzó a alzar su protector

-Si el es nuestro rival, necesitaré de esto ya que esto será peligroso

-Kakashi el del ojo sharingan, es muy malo pero aún así tendrás que entregarme al anciano

-Rápido formación de batalla Manji

Todos nos colocamos en posición, yo enfrente de Tazuna, Sakura a mi izquierda y Naruto a mi derecha

-Su misión es proteger al señor Tazuna y mantenerse fuera de esta batalla

Con una voz sumamente sería continuó

-Saben trabajar en equipo es momento que lo demuestren

Kakashi lo alzó finalmente mostrando una cicatriz en su ojo peo lo más importante era que mostraba un Sharingan

Todos estaban impresionados por su ojo

-Vaya parece que finalmente pelearé contra un sharingan, esto es un honor

Naruto aún no comprendía

-Todos hablan de sharingan y sharingan pero que alguien me explique que es

Solo solte un suspiro sin muchas energías

-En pocas palabras en un Doujutsu perteneciente al clan Uchiha permite ver y comprender casi al instante cualquier ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu y reflejarlo al atacante en pocas palabras un ojo especial

-Eso fue muy superficial chico también el sharingan puede analizar la técnica del oponente y copiarla hasta el más mínimo detalle

Solo le sonrió

-Lo sé, como heredero del clan Uchiha conozco todo lo que puede hacer el sharingan

Una neblina comenzó a aparecer quitando poco a poco la visibilidad del entorno

-Bueno Kakashi en la aldea de la niebla tenemos estrictamente destruirte en cuanto seas visto ya que estás en el libro bingo te llaman el hombre que a copiado más de mil jutsus, Hatake Kakashi el ninja que copia

Sakura y Naruto estaban impresionados de que Kakashi fuera un ninja tan reconocido

Zabuza aumento un poco su aura asesina

-Basta de charla

-Así que tendré que eliminarte a ti primero eh kakashi

Zabuza quito su espada del árbol y ahora estaba parado sobre el lago acumulando chakra

Kirigakure no Jutsu (jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)

La neblina aumento es su espeses, cada segundo que pasaba se perdía campo de visibilidad

Kakashi que se encontraba a un metro de distancia dejaba de ser visible

Después de que kakashi explicara quien era zabuza dijo con total tranquilidad

Bueno después de todo no tenemos mucho que perder, solo nuestras vidas

-¿como puede decir eso?

Yo solo esperaba el momento de quitarme de enmedio para no interferir en la batalla

-Ocho puntos, laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arterias Super claviar, riñones, corazón ahora cual será mi punto de ataque

Kakashi comenzó a acumular chakra para dispersar la neblina

A diferencia del Sasuke de la serie yo si entendía lo que era asesinar

Por eso me mantuve en calma, esperando el momento ya sea para quitarme del camino de Kakashi o bien atacar a Zabuza ya que sabía por donde iba a atacar

Se escucho una voz a mi espalda

-Se acabo esto

Kakashi acortó la distancia en un parpadeó, yo solo me quite.

Kakashi había apuñalado a Zabuza con un Kunai en su estómago, pero en lugar de salir sangre, comenzó a salir agua

Zabuza se posicionó detrás de Kakashi y lo terminó cortando pero igual que hace unos instantes, salió agua en vez de sangre

Zabuza estaba impresionado. Kakashi había copiado el jutsu clon de agua. Kakashi estaba detrás de el con un Kunai apuntando a su cuello

-No te muevas

Naruto y Sakura parecían felices de que Kakashi tuviera acorralado a Zabuza sin embargo solo comenzó a reír

-¿Acabado? Realmente no has entendido ¿verdad? Tu técnica no es más que una grotesca imitación. Nunca seré vencido por un ninja imitador como tú

Zabuza estaba completamente confiado

-Estas lleno de sorpresas

Un segundo después Zabuza apareció de repente en la espalda de Kakashi

Kakashi corto al clon pero este se hizo agua, Zabuza trato de cortar a Kakashi por la mitad sin embargo no lo logró, pero Zabuza le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hasta el lago donde Zabuza lo siguió

Zabuza hizo el Suirō no Jutsu (Jutsu Prisión de Agua) encerrando a Kakashi en una bola de agua, según recuerdo es más fuerte que el acero

Zabuza creo otro clon de agua y miro a Naruto

-Tu crees que usar esa banda en la cabeza te hace ser un ninja, cuando has estado entre la vida y la muerte ya no te molesta entonces ya puedes decir que eres un ninja. Cuando tu perfil ya es tan mortífero que aparece en el libro bingo entonces talves te ganes el título de ninja pero el que a ti te llamen ninja es ridículo

La neblina volvió a aparecer, y solo se escucho el grito de Naruto al ser golpeado por Zabuza

Zabuza estaba pisando la banda que se había desprendido de la frente de Naruto

-Son unos incautos

Kakashi grito

-Escuchen tomen al constructor del puente y corran, no pueden ganar esta batalla. El esta usando todo su poder para tenerme en esta prisión, así que solo puede atacar con su clon pero el clon no puede alejarse de su cuerpo real, si ustedes se distancian no podrá seguirlos, así que corran

Estaba algo indeciso, podía deshacerme fácilmente del clon con el Chidori Eisō pero no podría atacar al original Zabuza ya que se encuentra fuera de distancia, además no quiero revelar que técnicas tengo, eso causaría una gran conmoción

Zabuza se paro enfrente de Naruto, mientras este solo lo veía con completo miedo, trato de escapar pero vio su herida la cual era su promesa de no correr ni dejar que alguien lo rescate

Su mirada cambio a una más seria y decidida

Corrió hacia el pero solo recibió un golpe que lo regreso al suelo

-¿Que haces Naruto? Ni el mismísimo Kakashi-sensei pudo, menos tu que solo apenas eres un gennin

Solo puse mi mano para que Sakura se callara

Naruto se comenzó a levantar mientras sostenía su banda

-Oye tu ratito sin cejas, escribe esto en tu libro bingo, el ninja que va a convertirse en hokage de La Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja…

Naruto se puso de nuevo su banda en la cabeza

-...jamás retrocede, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Camine hasta su lado

-Que tal un trabajo en equipo Naruto, talves pienses lo mismo que yo así que vamos

Naruto solo se limpio la sangre de su boca

-Entonces sin más que decir, vamos allá

Zabuza solo río

-Esas son palabras muy grandes para alguien muy pequeño

Kakashi grito

-¿Que están haciendo? Les dije que escaparan. Esta batalla terminó en cuanto fui capturado acaben con esto. Su misión no es demostrar que tan valientes son, es salvar al constructor de puente, no se salgan de su misión

Naruto solo volteo a ver al constructor

Este solo suspiro

-Yo creo que esto solo ocurrio por mi culpa por mi deseo de vivir así que salven a si sensei

Zabuza solo carcajeo

-Ustedes no han entendido nada, siguen jugando su jueguito, pretenden ser ninjas, cuando yo tenía su edad esta mano ya había triturado a muchos oponentes

Curiosamente el no es el único, en mi vida anterior yo comencé a hacer el trabajo sucio a los 6 años, era el asesino perfecto, quien se imaginaria que fueran a morir por las manos de un niño

Después de que nos explicaran el examen de graduación de la aldea de la nube, donde era asesinar a todos los compañeros

Zabuza había derrotado y asesinado a más de 100 estudiantes

Zabuza acortó la distancia sobre mi, pero pude esquivar su ataque saltando y pateándole la cara para tomar distancia

Zabuza me miro completamente enojado

-Lo siento, realmente no me gusta que me golpeen

-Maldito mocoso

Naruto reaccionó rápido y creo un montón de clones de sombras

-No interfieras

Naruto y todos sus clones se lanzaron sobre Zabuza pero este fácilmente los repelió

-Aún no me he rendido, Sasuke

Naruto lanzó una Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado y al igual que en la serie gire para sacar la mía

Brinque y la lance

La shuriken salió volando, pasando al clon de Zabuza

La primer shuriken fue atrapada mientras la segunda fue esquivada, Naruto regreso a su forma humana y lanzó un Kunai, el cual rozo la mejilla de zabuza

Zabuza estaba apuntó de lanzar la Shuriken en contra de Naruto pero Kakashi que habia sido liberado la detuvo

Después de que Naruto explicara todo lo que hicimos como si fuera la explicación de cierto mago revelando los trucos, y Zabuza

-Me distraje y perdí el control de la prisión de agua

-No te engañes a tí mismo, te viste forzado a hacerlo

Se pudo sentir como el ambiente se volvía a poner tenso

-Tu técnica funcionó una vez en mi, pero no volverá a pasar

Zabuza contrajo la Shuriken para tratar de cortar la mano de Kakashi, pero Kakashi se desciso de ella

 _Genial, me deben una Shuriken_

Ambos Jounin se distanciaron y comenzaron con sus posiciones de manos

 _Que buena oportunidad_

Active mi propio sharingan y también comencé a copiar sus jutsus pero era solo para guardarlos en mi arsenal de jutsus

Kakashi copiaba al mismo instante las posiciones de Zabuza creando un dragón de agua

Debido a la batalla de ambos dragones el lago se comenzaba a desbordar

Tome al constructor de puentes y a Sakura para subir a un árbol cercano y evitar mojarnos

Se veía a Kakashi y Zabuza cruzando armas, el primero con un kunai mientras Zabuza con su gran espada

Zabuza comenzaba a sospechar todo sobre el sharingan

Pude sentir una presencia en otro árbol observando la batalla

Kakashi imitaba a la perfección los movimentos de zabuza

-¿Como es que hace eso sasuke?

-Fácil una de las principales habilidades del Sharingan es la de poder ver el Flujo de chakra de las personas y de esa forma tener la capacidad de saber si alguien esta bajo un Genjutsu, si tiene las reservas de Chakra bajas o altas y también ser capaz de identificar y reconocer el color del chakra de un Ninjutsu o un Taijutsu como el Puño Suave.

Gracias a la capacidad de percepción de los tipos de Chakra del Sharingan, el usuario es capaz de ver y tomar en cuenta hasta el mas mínimo detalle a través de una perspicacia que lo abarca todo, como imitar cualquier tipo de movimiento ya sean sellos manuales o del cuerpo entero al memorizar al instante los patrones de movimiento y registro de chakra exacto empleado.

Sakura al parecer comprendio todo lo que dije y solo dijo ya veo

Zabuza se comenzaba a desesperar de que Kakashi lo imitara tan perfectamente sin saber que Kakashi lo había metido a un genjutsu

Kakashi aprovechó e hizo el jutsu vortex gigante

Cuando Kakashi lo hizo y copiara el jutsu desactive mi sharingan

El vortex gigante golpeó a Zabuza hasta que la mando a la costa

Haku había aparecido "asesinando" a Zabuza

Kakashi revisó su pulso para confirmar su muerte

Después de que todos creyeran que Haku era un anbu de la aldea de la neblina

Naruto estaba molesto con el. Debido a su impotencia de carencia de poder

-Así son las cosas Naruto, debes comprender que hay personas más jóvenes que tu y más fuertes que yo

Kakashi me miro de reojo

 _Mierda, sabrá que me contengo y que use mi propio sharingan para copiar los movimentos de ellos_

Haku apareció para llevarse a Zabuza

Kakashi bajo su protector

Naruto siguió con su rabieta

Le entregue mi mochila a Sakura, camine hasta el

-Si tanto te afecta has algo para cambiarlo, de nada sirve que repitas a cada momento que serás hokage si no haces algo para serlo

Kakashi solo suspiro

-Aún no ha terminado la misión así que continuemos

Comenzábamos a caminar cuando fue que Kakashi se desmayo, hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera por mi que lo termine cargando

Todos corrieron preocupados por el

-¿Que le ocurrió?

-Solo esta bastante cansado, uso mucho chakra, con un buen descanso estará como nuevo

Cuando llegamos a la casa del constructor

Recostamos a Kakashi donde después de horas desperto

Kakashi comenzó a explicar lo que era un anbu

Kakashi se veía preocupado por algo

-Ese chico no era un anbu, Zabuza esta con vida

Todos me vieron impresionado

-¿De que hablas Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei dijo que estaba muerto, hasta lo reviso

-No, Sasuke tiene la razón

Después de que explicara los detalles de porque estaba vivo

Naruto se veía alegre por saber que Zabuza estaba con vida

-Todos ustedes han madurado en especial tu Naruto

Naruto se veía alegre por ser alagado por Kakashi

Bueno para hacer corto esto vino el entrenamiento del control de chakra, yo ya lo dominaba, cuando recién reencarne en Sasuke me puse a entrenar el control de chakra así pude dominar de mejor forma los jutsus de mayor nivel incluso con un menor nivel de chakra

Pero aún así fingí ser peor que Sakura ya que en la serie Naruto y Sasuke la rivalidad comienzan a tomarse un poco más seria

-Sasuke ven un momento

Kakashi me llamo en privado

-Sasuke no me engañas finges ser malo pero ¿porque?

Solo solté un suspiro

-Naruto me ve como un rival, si le demuestro que soy demasiado mejor que el talvez se desanime o se rinda se que se oye estúpido que el se rinda pero todos tienen un límite pero si soy mejor que el hasta en un punto donde crea que me pueda superar lo ayudará a mejorar

-Ya veo, te preocupes por Naruto

-El comprende lo que es estar solo, sólo llámalo empatía

-Entonces ya dominas esto

Solo asentí en señal de confirmación

Después de eso varios días pasaron siguiendo ese entrenamiento

Naruto poco a poco fue mejorando, yo solo me mostraba mejor que el de igual manera para superarse

Hasta que finalmente consiguió subir a la copa del árbol

Al día siguiente tendríamos la batalla contra Zabuza y Haku así que trate de descansar lo más que pude

Al día siguiente Naruto se quedó dormido, antes de marcharnos le pegue una nota en la cara de Naruto donde le decía que cuidará la casa del ataque de los hombres de Gato y que nos alcanzará después de derrotarlos

Ya en el puente una neblina comenzó a aparecer

Todos nos posicionamos para proteger al constructor

Clones de agua por parte de Zabuza nos rodearon

-Sasuke

-Yo me hago cargo

Con un kunai termine cortando a los Zabuza fácilmente

Zabuza y Haku hicieron acto de presencia

-Vaya tu chico si que se impresionante, encargarse de los clones fácilmente lo has educado bien.

Zabuza y giro para ver a Haku

-Parece que ya tienes con quien jugar

-Ve sasuke

Camine hacia adelante

-No soy un perro de pelea pero ya que

Haku comenzó a girar con una de sus agujas senbon

-Tu chico no podrá con la velocidad de Haku

Cruzando varios ataques donde aparentabamos igualdad Haku habló

-Solo buscamos al constructor, si te alejas podrás vivir

-Gracias por la oferta, pero elijo la opción de que ustedes mueran aquí

-Estas cometiendo un error yo tengo dos puntos de ventaja

1 Estamos rodeados de agua

2 Tengo bloqueada una de tus manos y por eso solo puedes defenderte con una mano

Haku comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos con una sola

Sensatsu Suishō (Mil Agujas Mortales)

Del agua que nos rodeaba se crearon muchas agujas las cuales fueron lanzadas contra mi, haku tomó distancia en el último momento

Sin embargo usando mi chakra para saltar y evitar el daño lance kunais al estilo Uchiha, cambiando la dirección de uno que terminó dando en su hombro derecho

Rápidamente me coloque detrás de el

-No eres tan veloz como dice ser

Cruzando un ataque de kunai lo detuve fácilmente y lo patee en el estómago mandándolo a volar cayendo a los pies de Zabuza

Zabuza parecía bastante impresionado

-Haku deja de jugar si no seremos las víctimas

-Lo siento Zabuza

Haku se levantó y chakra comenzó a salir

El ambiente se torno frío, sonido de algo congelándose, los famosos espejos de hielo fueron creados

Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō (Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Cristal de Hielo)

-Así que tu eres Haku del Elemento Hielo

-Es impresionante que me conozcas aunque eso no sirve para ayudarte

-Para nada, eso me dice mucho sobre ti

Había revelado su identidad ya que así no sería tan extraño que conociera sus ataques

Logrando ver las agujas que me lanzaba las esquivaba

Aunque recibía uno que otro hasta que llegará Naruto

Una explosión en humo llamo la atención de todos siendo Naruto

Después de unos minutos Naruto se metió en donde yo estaba

Minutos pasaron de recibir ataques hasta que presione a Haku para matarnos

Tuve que salvar a Naruto y ya que veía las agujas y gracias al entrenamiento de mi vida anterior aprendi la tecnica secreta de la escuela de instrucción "The Act Of Forgetting Life". Es una habilidad que relaja todo el cuerpo y la mente pasa a un estado como la muerte, es para ignora los estímulos externo y simular que se esta muerto

Pero no sin antes usar "Unknown Word"la cual es una auto-sugestión que permite al usuario elegir el momento para despertarse ya sea del sueño o en este caso la muerte.

El cual programe para despertar en 10 minutos

Cuando abrí los ojos el sujeto que indentifique como Gato apenas venía con sus matones

Pude sentir a Sakura llorando sobre mi pecho

-Sakura estas mojandome

-Sasuke estas vivo

Sakura estaba ahora llorando de felicidad me levante como si nada, aunque si dolía un poco tener agujas clavadas en mi

Camine hasta estar en lado de Naruto, pudimos ver toda la emotiva escena de Zabuza luchando por Haku

Horas después estábamos enterrandolos donde Naruto por fin se decidió en su camino de ninja

Ya que todo había sucedido de esta manera ya podía dejar de contenerme y empezar a cambiar un poco la historia

Estuvimos un par de días más hasta que porfin terminaron el puente ahora nombrado El Puente Naruto

Mientras Caminábamos por el puente, Naruto hablaba de que iba a ser idolatrado por Konohamaru

-Oye Sasuke cuando volvamos podríamos salir juntos

-Lo siento ya tengo compromiso, pero seguro que Naruto esta libre

Sakura decayó

-Sakura yo

-No te metas es un asunto privado

Así con ese tipo de conversaciones fue que habíamos recorrido todo el camino de regreso a Konoha

 **Fin del Capítulo**

Asi termina este capítulo ¿Que les pareció? Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer mi historia

Como vieron recorte mucho el arco de Zabuza ya que el nuevo Sasuke quiso seguir gran parte de la historia original porque quería que Naruto tuviera su camino ninja y madurara un poco en lo que fuera la vida de un Shinobi

Además que para mi es un arco muy conocido y ya que seguiria mucho la historia orginal por eso quite muchas partes, en los siguientes arcos habrá un mayor desarrollo y los cambios que abra

Sin más que decir nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo


	3. Consolando a la Luna (Relleno 1)

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente mis oídos captaron a alguien sollozando y varias risas

Caminando encontré a una pequeña niña en cunclillas peliazul llorando por un grupo de tres niños

\- Oye ¿Tú eres de los Hyuga que poseen el Byakugan?

-Tus ojos son aterradores

-Apuesto a que eres un mounstro

-Si, debes ser un mounstro

Los niños comenzaron a reir a carcajada carcajadas mientras la pequeña Hinata lloraba

Espere unos momentos para que apareciera Naruto sin embargo no había aparecido, tal vez porque eso no era Canon o algo así aún no lo sabía pero espera esto no tiene sentido se supone que esto ocurre cuando Hinata tenía cuatro años según recuerdo o lo estoy confundiendo con otra escena. Algo no anda bien pero aún así no podía dejar a Hinata así

-Hey dejenla en paz

Habia caminado hasta ahí ya que Naruto no apareció

Los niños se giraron para verme impresiónandose

-S-Sasuke Uchiha

Dijo uno de los niños con gran nerviosismo

-Váyanse ahora antes de que me haga cargo de ustedes

Los niños se fueron corriendo, ya que eran niños de la Academia me recordaron inmediatamente por ser el mejor con diferencia incluso poniendo en aprietos a Iruka-sensei

Flexione mis rodillas para estar a la misma altura que la niña aunque la pequeña niña me veía intrigada

-Eres un Hyuga ¿verdad?

Aunque ya lo sabía solo para que la pequeña Hinata dejará de llorar

Yo en especial no soy bueno consolando a las personas soy más del tipo de hacerlas llorar solo suspire algo cansado ya que parecía que me metía en algo que no debí pero no podía dejar que se aprovecharan de la pequeña Hinata ya que no puedo negar que se ve como una muñequita de porcelana que se puede romper fácilmente

La pequeña Hinata solo asintió

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

-S-Soy… Hi-Hinata…

Había olvidado que antes tartamudeaba. Solo acaricie su cabeza para quitarle la nieve que se comenzaba acumular y para de algún modo confortarla aunque parece que no ocurrio lo segundo ya que se puso roja como un tomate

Solo le trate de sonreír dulcemente

-Un gusto Hinata-San, soy Uchiha Sasuke

Ella parecía querer preguntarme mi nombre aunque por su tímidez solo abria su pequeña boca sin formular una palabra ni emitir un sonido

Parecia que se iba a morir de la verguenza si seguia revolviendo su cabello asi que me detuve

-¿Dime porque lloras?

-Yo… bueno… dijeron que…mis ojos eran los de un mounstro

Lo dijo con una voz tan timida y baja que si no fuera porque estaba cerca no hubiera escuchado lo último

-No lo son, mira

Señale a la luna que se podia ver entre los árboles, ella parecia no entender

-Tus ojos son muy lindos como la Luna, no son para nada como mis ojos

Ella regresaba su vista a mis ojos

-Mis ojos son oscuros como la noche sin nada por los que brillar, incluso con mi Sharingan son ojos que no son para nada lindos como los tuyos, mis ojos si son los de un mounstro

Ella nego con su cabeza

-Yo… yo creo… que sus ojos son lindos… como una noche despejada y… mi ma-madre… me conto que los Uchiha cuando… su-sufren mucho… su dolor… se refleja en sus ojos… tomando un color rojo

Estaba algo impresionado no sabia que la mamá de Hinata le habia hablado sobre el Sharingan algo que se hablo casi al final de la serie, Sharingan o el ojo que refleja el corazón

Hinata aunque parecía hasta hace poco que estaba sintiéndose mejor puso una cara triste cuando empezó a hablar de su madre.

Solo me levante y me estire. Hinata parecía darse cuenta que ya me iba, quería decirme algo pero como siempre no lo dijo. Solo estire mi mano aunque ella me veía confundida

-Tu familia debe estar preocupada, vamos te llevaré a casa

Ella parecia dudosa de tomar mi mano así que después de que me viera por unos momentos la tomó temerosamente

Mientras caminábamos hubo silencio, un tanto incómodo debido a que no sabía de lo que hablar con ella y bueno no es que ella fuera muy conversadora.

Aunque había tratado con unos niños antes pero Hinata no era como ellos que hablan de cualquier cosa mientras reían y jugaban

Hinata parecía más estar pensando y caminaba a paso lento como si no quisiera ir con los Hyuga. Bueno puede que ella halla estado afuera a estas horas porque necesitaba desestresarse de todo lo que decían los Hyuga de ella

Mientras recorríamos la aldea pude ver un local de dulces que conocía por que a Itachi le gustaban los Dangos de este lugar así que tuve una idea para mejorar un poco su ánimo

La tome de su mano no sin antes decir que Hinata estaba impresionada y nos desviamos unos momentos del camino que llevaba al Territorio Hyuga.

Cuando entramos un sonido de campana se escucho de la puerta, de una puerta salía una señora en la mitad de sus cuarenta

-Buenas…

La señora no continuó ya que estaba impresionada al verme, me vio con cara algo aliviada pero feliz

-Sasuke-chan ¿cuanto tiempo?

-Buenas noches Baa-san

-¿Que se te ofrece?

Mientras veía un poco el mostrador hasta que encontré lo que quería

-Una caja de rollos de canela

Ella parecia algo extrañada ya que ella recuerda que yo no comía mucho dulce, sino que siempre que venía era por Itachi pero parece que se impresionó aún más al ver a la pequeña Hinata agarrada de mi mano y que se escondía detrás de mi

Baa-san me sonrió dulcemente y me da lo que pedí aunque me pareció extraño que cruzara el mostrador y me los diera agachándose para ponerse a mi altura

-¿Cuanto es?

-Nada, la casa invita pero…

La veo extrañada, pero su sonrisa no desaparece

-Solo tienes que venir a visitarme debes en cuando

No entendía porque pero pude ver por unos momentos como Baa-san me ve y luego ve a Hinata como se avergonzaba, solo sonrió dulcemente mientras me revolvía el cabello ¿Será mi karma por haberle hecho a Hinata antes?

-Gracias Baa-san

-Cuidate Sasuke-chan, señorita nos vemos

Hinata solo asintió mientras yo solo la veía

-Sabe que vendré muy rara vez

-Lo se, pero lo que importa es que vengas

Solo sonrió levemente

-Entonces nos vemos

Salimos de la tienda y pretendíamos seguir con nuestro camino Baa-san me grito

-Por cierto Sasuke-chan no debes estar en la calle con tu novia a estas horas

Hinata se sonrojo de gran manera mientras yo solo gritaba Baa-san. Sabía que se estaba riendo en estos momentos

Después de tratar de ignorar esto caminamos hasta el bosque y nos recargamos en un árbol, mientras veíamos la Luna

Le entregue el empaque de dulces aunque ella me veía extrañada

-Son para ti, no me gusta mucho lo dulce además mi madre decía que para quitar el sabor amargo de la boca, un buen dulce siempre es bueno

-¿Porque?

-¿Porque que?

-¿Eres… bu-bueno… conmigo?

Solo cierro mis ojos unos momentos, pensado mi respuesta. Incluso yo no lo sabía, en teoría tendrían que ser todos unos personajes para mi, pero desde que soy Sasuke puedo ver de mejor manera como se comportan y sienten cada una de las personas, incluso conocer otras personas que yo no tenía ni idea que existían aunque hace un tiempo supe que esto era como si fuera mi viejo mundo, osea un mundo completamente real

Solo abro mis ojos y puedo ver a Hinata que me veía espectante

-Bueno creo que de algún modo me recuerdas a mi

Ella seguía viendome pero ahora con un poco de intriga

-Veras, tienes una expresión como si no estuvieras feliz con tu familia, yo cuando aún tenía familia siempre quería que mi padre me reconociera, que me dijera ese es mi chico pero por más que intentaba, por más que me esforzaba no parecía ser suficiente para el

Pude ver cómo ella parecia recordar algo

-Dime Hinata-chan ¿Que hacías en el bosque?

-La razón… por la cual... me encontraba en el bosque… era porque había escuchado a mi padre hablar con alguien sobre lo débil que soy y cuando me empezaba a sentir mejor llegaron esos niños

-Ya veo entonces si tenía razón

Ella temerosa abrió los rollos de canela ofreciéndome uno

Parecia que su humor se mejoraba

-No gracias

-Pero… S-Sasuke-San… fue muy amable… además también debes tener un sabor amargo en tu boca no es así

Parecia que me había devuelto mis palabras mucho antes de lo que esperaba

-No gra…

Cuando me iba a negar de nuevo ella metió un rollo en mi boca

-S-Sasuke-San no es… un demonio… es una buena persona

No entendía a que venía eso y eso se reflejo en mi cara

-Bu-bueno… Sasuke-San dijo tener ojos que no brillan y que con su sharingan era un monstruo

La veo algo intrigado ya que saco un tema que creí que no le tomaría mucha importancia

-Pero yo creo… que has sufrido mucho… y a-aun así… eres amable, no tienes nada que ver con un mounstro

Solo la veo algo sorprendido pero por algún motivo sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor ya que ella era la segunda persona que me decía eso aunque bueno ella es la primera en este mundo.

Solo puedo ver la Luna con algo de nostalgia y el recuerdo de una sonrisa llegó a mi recuerdo, esa tonta y linda sonrisa que me hacía hacer lo que sea con tal de verla pero que al final no pude proteger

Solo veo a mi lado y puedo ver a Hinata con una mirada algo curiosa con un rollo de canela en su boca

Por unos instantes la imagen cambio a una chica de 13 años de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes pero volvió a aparecer Hinata

-Si soy un mounstro

Ella me vio algo incrédula

-Uno de cosquillas

Fue lo que dije y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, Hinata ya que se había acabado su rollo de canela solo podía reír, de igual manera que yo lo hacia

Fue algo que hice por instinto, ni siquiera yo se porque lo hice aunque creo que hay una posible explicación

Ella me recordó por unos momentos a la chica que yo consideraba mi salvadora y yo no soportaba verla con una expresión triste, decaída o algo similar, yo solo quería que mantuviera esa dulce y tierna sonrisa

Cuando me detuve solo pudimos seguir viendo la Luna mientras Hinata solo comía los rollos de canela

Yo solo recordé que este tipo de vistas la tenía con ella

¿Porque será que incluso después de casi 3 años desde su muerte no la puedo olvidar?

Esa pregunta pasaba por mi cabeza, aunque tampoco es que haga mucho para olvidarla, de hecho es lo último que quiero porque sino sería como olvidar la parte que me hizo humano y que ya no era ese demonio que solamente se dedicaba a robar, destruir, matar.

Hinata me vio con una mirada extraña, yo solo le sonrió y le revuelvo su cabello

-Vamos, tienes que ir a casa deben estar muy preocupados por ti

Hinata solo pudo asentir algo decaída

-No te procupes, por lo que diga tu familia, si quieres hacerte fuerte hazlo por ti no dejes que otros decidan tu propio camino

Hinata me veía algo asombrada y algo triste ya que es probable que no pueda hacerlo por su timidez. Solo suspiro

-Yo confío en que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti

Le dije aún revolviendo su cabello, ella parecía feliz de que alguien confiara en ella. Supongo que era lo que necesitaba, que alguien confiara en ella después de todo incluso el Sasuke pequeño se demostró que motivado y feliz por la confianza que recibió por parte de mamá

Así después de acabar con los rollos de canela y que Hinata ya no tuviera ese amargo sabor que se había ido completamente caminamos hasta estar enfrente de su casa

-Muchas gracias por confiar en mi Sasuke-san. Gracias por saber que alguien me apoyarme.

Había desaparecido completamente ese tartamudeo, Hinata solo se inclino cortésmente, incluso si era una niña demostraba grandes modales como heredera del clan Hyuga

-No te procupes, anda métete a casa que si no te regañaran

Ella se volvió a inclinar

-Muchas gracias por todo

Solo vi como Hinata se metia a su casa, una vez dentro yo emprendí el camino a la mía necesitaba un buen té caliente

Aunque solo desvíe mi mirada hacia un árbol, sentía una presencia así que dirigí mi mirada hacia el pero ya que no parecía que me quisiera atacar o algo similar emprendi el camino a casa

-Será mejor irme antes de que me meta en problemas innecesarios

POV: HIASHI

Estaba apuntó de salir a buscar a esa niña tonta, como era posible que siendo la heredera fue tan infantil como para irse, aunque pudo ser un poco mi culpa sabía que Hinata estaba escuchando cuando hablaba con los ancianos y no hice algo para evitarlo pero es su culpa por escuchar a escondidas y por no ser fuerte ¿Porque se tenía que parecer tanto a ti? Aunque no lo pueda decir debido a mi tonto orgullo me alegro que mi pequeña Hinata sea como tú.

Estaba preocupado así que active mi Byakugan, iba a salir a buscarla cuando la vi que se dirigirá hacia la casa en compañía de un niño

Salí de la casa para esconderme en un árbol y ver que planeaba ese mocoso con mi hija

Lo analice y pude encontrar el símbolo Uchiha en mi espalda

-Así que este es el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto

Vi al pequeño, este era el famoso niño que también era la sombra de su hermano

-¿Porque no me sorprende que las sombras se lleven tan bien?

Pero almenos tengo que reconocer que este mocoso es un buen niño muy parecido a Mikoto

Pude ver cómo Hinata se inclinaba ante el

-Esa mocosa se está inclinando ante un Uchiha

Estaba a punto de salir cuando vi como la pequeña Hinata tenía una sonrisa que no había visto hace mucho tiempo

El Uchiha solo espero a que Hinata se metiera pero algo me dejó sorprendido el dirigió su mirada a donde me encontraba, nuestras vistas se cruzaron y como perdiendo el interés se comenzaba a retirar

Ese niño era bueno, o soy yo quien no pude esconderme bien

No definitivamente no es que tratara mucho de esconderme pero era algo para que un ninja que no fuera un Chunnin con bastante experiencia o del tipo sensor no debería haberme encontrado

Ese niño es bastante interesante

Solo pude dirigirme a mi despacho, tenía que hacer bastante trabajo y al parecer este mocoso me ayudó de cierta medida con Hinata

Fin del Capítulo

Como vieron estos "especiales" son historias muy cortitas así que puedo subirlas fácilmente aunque aún no decido como acomodarlas, aunque lo más probable es que lo ponga después del capítulo al que almenos hace referencia el tiempo

Otra cosa de la que quería hablar es que estaba pensado en corregir las faltas ortográficas que tienen los capítulos, disculpen pero es que escribir en un celular no es lo más cómodo del mundo (y menos con el autocorrector encendido), más o menos cuando suba un nuevo capítulo trataré de que estén todos corregidos

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer esta historia y muchas gracias por el apoyo.


	4. Exámenes Chunnin

Después de regresar y descansar al día siguiente tuvimos más misiones rango D

Arrancar hierbas donde Naruto arrancó plantas importantes recibiendo una golpiza de la dueña

Recoger basura donde Naruto casi cae por una cascada sino fuera por mi que lo rescate

Pasear perros donde el escogió más grande y fue arrastrado a un campo minado

Así regresábamos caminando por un bosque de ese tipo de misión cargando a Naruto

-Enserio eres patético

-SASUKE TE CREES MEJOR QUE YO

Sólo le sonrió arrogantemente

-Claro, hasta que me demuestres lo contrario

Naruto me vio con gran enojo

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

-Comencé a caminar pero Sakura me alcanzó

-Oye Sasuke no quieres hacer algo más personal

-Sakura en lugar de coquetearme deberías aprender a hacer algo, eres inutil, incluso Naruto hace mas que tú

Sakura parecía muy decaída

-Oye Sasuke ¿que crees que le dices a Sakura?

Naruto me tomo de la playera pero simplemente me safe con facilidad

-Le digo la verdad

Solo la vi con una mirada seria

-Escucha Sakura no te molesta ser la inutil del equipo, que Naruto y yo estemos por delante ¿Que haras cuando Naruto y yo no estemos para salvarte? Lloraras como una niña pequeña o haras algo al respecto

Sakura bajo su mirada mientras Naruto queria darme un golpe sin embargo lo esquive lo tire y lo inmovilice

-Deja de obsesionarte conmigo, nunca me gustará una mujer que lo unico que sabe es no hacer nada y dejar todo solo por un chico que nunca le hará caso

-Ya cállate Sasuke

\- Nunca podré verte como algo mas, solamente perteneces al equipo para completarlo ya que ni como compañera de equipo te veo, dices ser mejor que Naruto pero solo es de dientes para afuera, hasta que no decidas hacer algo bien por ti misma

Sakura estaba llorando

-Pero yo te amo y…

-Callate crees que me interesaria alguien que terminó su más grande amistad solo porque le gustó también por favor Sakura madura y por cierto dile lo mismo a Ino que no me interesa una mujer asi

Naruto trataba de liberarse para golpearme sin mucho exito, Sakura habia caido de rodillas mientras seguia llorando

Cree un clon de sombras para que la viera directamente a los ojos

-Estas molesta con tu impotencia verdad

-No es obvio, crees que me gusta esto, fingir que soy mejor y no serlo

Solo solte a Naruto que parecia entender la situacion

-Entonces quieres demostrarme que estoy equivocado que puedes pertenecer al equipo 7 como un miembro mas y no solo un adorno

-Por supuesto

-Entonces preparate hasta que no me demuestres que puedes hacer algo util nada cambiara, te dire lo mismo que le dije a Naruto, puedes decir todo lo que quieras pero de nada sirve si no haces algo al respecto. Demuestrame que estas determinada para hacerlo, tienes demasido potencial sin embargo no floreces por tu adiccion a mi asi que olvidate de mi y empieza a preocuparte por Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei del mismo modo que lo haces por mi pero lo mas importante empieza a preocuparte por ti

Ayude a levantar a Naruto para que ambos le extendieramos las manos

-Demuestrame que pertences al equipo 7 como un miembro mas

Sakura tomo la mano que Naruto y yo le extendimos

Sakura parecia por fin determinada

Nos separamos y comencé a caminar con dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Creo que todo salio bien, pude dejar Sakura siguiera con su obsesión por mi y decidiera hacer algo

Este era otro de los eventos que queria cambiar, hacer que Sakura deje de ser una inutil e hiciera algo desde el inicio de la serie ademas que ya no tenga esa casi locura por mi

Casi a medio camino recordé algo importante

Hoy era el día donde nos encontraríamos con los ninjas de la Arena

Regrese y fui directo al lugar donde se encontrarían. Subiéndome a un árbol logre ver a Kankuro sosteniendo del cuello a Konohamaru

Lance una piedrita para que lo soltara

-No te dijeron que no maltraras a los niños

Todos parecian impresionados por mi acto de presencia

-Oye tonto baja de ahi

Kankuro me vio molesto

-Odio a los niños que son molestos

Kankuro desenredo las vendas de su espalda

Temari se impresionó por la acción de Kankuro

-¿Enserio lo usaras?

Solo le sonrió

-¿No contralaras a tu compañero?

Con la voz tan inexpresiva de Gaara solo dijo "Kankuro" y casi podía asegurar que ambos ninjas de la arena se hacían en los pantalones

-Y-Yo veras, esto es un malentendido el niño me provocó

-Cállate si no quieres que te mate

Gaara me volteo a ver

-Me disculpo por los problemas causados

Gaara se me quedo viendo por unos instantes y con su arena terminó por ponerse a lado de Temari y Kankuro

-Andando no venimos aquí a jugar

Los ninja de la arena se comenzaban a ir

-Por sus bandas puedo decir que son ninjas de la aldea escondida entre la arena

Sakura los vio fijamente pero no se molestaron en girarse

-La Tierra del Fuego y La Tierra del Viento son aliadas aun asi ni un ninja de otra nación puede venir si ni un permiso asi que expliquen su visita

Temari se giro con una cara de no creer por su desconocimiento de los Exámenes Chunnin

-¿Enserio? ¿Acaso vives debajo de una piedra o que? No tienes idea de lo que sucede ¿verdad? Tenemos permisos

Temari sacó un papel con su fotografía y un texto, en pocas palabras su permiso

-Somos Gennin de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena del País del Viento, venimos a hacer los Exámenes Chunnin

Naruto como siempre no entendía así que después de una rápida explicaron de Konohamaru se había entusiasmado

Baje del árbol

-Tu ¿dime quién eres?

Aunque ya sabía quiénes eran pregunté solo para seguir el Canon de la serie

Temari se volteó feliz

-¿Me hablas a mi?

Solo la vi de arriba hacia abajo

-Creo saber quién eres, Temari la princesa del Viento ¿no es así? Pero no eres tú a quien le pregunté

La chica alzó un poco su guardia pero aún así se notaba feliz de que la conociera

-Tu el de la calabaza, eres Gaara del Desierto ¿verdad?

Gaara solo se giro para verme

-Así es, tu me causas curiosidad ¿dime quien eres?

Solo le sonrió confiado

-Soy Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Naruto hablo

-¿Que tal? De seguro se mueren por saber quién soy

Gaara lo corto de inmediato

-Creeme que no

Así el trío de hermanos se fue en un instante

Bien una vez este asunto arreglado me fui de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento

Al día siguiente Sakura y Naruto como siempre se estaban quejando de que Kakashi no llegará a tiempo y tratándose horas

Yo estaba sentado meditando teniendo un pequeño entrenamiento mental, aunque con ellos haciendo tanto ruido me era muy difícil

Hasta que porfin llegó, lo único destacable de toda la conversación fue que nos dio los pases para ingresar al Examen Chunnin

Al día siguiente lo único destacable que mientras entrenaba un ninja de otra aldea llegó hasta donde estaba

-Miren quién tenemos aquí un patético Uchiha

Solo solte un suspiro cansado

-Iruka-sensei ¿A que juega vistiendo así?

El ninja abrió sus ojos impresionado

-No se de que Iruka habla alguien del tonto clan Uchiha

Solo aparecí detrás de su espalda y libere un poco de mi instinto asesino

-¿Está seguro que quiere continuar sensei? Sabe que no perdonó a quien ofenda a mi Clan

-Tsk. Como siempre muy hábil e intimidante Sasuke

Iruka-sensei solo trono la lengua y se fue

Así paso el resto del tiempo hasta que llegó el día del examen

Naruto y yo esperábamos a Sakura enfrente de la academia

-¿Crees que vendrá?

-No lo sé talves piense que esto es demasiado para ella

Después de todo de cierta manera fui más rudo del original así que talves destrui la poca confianza que se tenía

Pero pudimos ver una chica con el pelo rosado acercándose a nosotros pero no era la usual Sakura de hecho se veía un poco diferente

-Sakura se te hizo tarde

Dijo Naruto

-Cierto, lo siento chicos

-Te veo mas determinada Sakura

Solo dije para molestarla

-Buenos días Sasuke, y asi es, vengo a demostrarte que aunque no pueda ser tan poderosa como ustedes tomare los examenes Chunnin como un entrenamiento para poder acercarme a ustedes y caminar a su lado

Naruto se sorprendio un poco por la actitud de Sakura y de igual manera se motivo

Mientras caminábamos al Salón 301 vimos a un grupo de gente

Un par de ninjas tapaban el paso

Vimos como Lee era golpeado y de igual manera Ten Ten

Caminamos hasta ellos sin embargo Sakura camino por delante nuestro

-Dejenos pasar se que esto es un genjutsu

Todos los que estaban ahi parecian confundidos

-¿Genjutsu?

-¿De que habla esa chica?

Se que es un Genjutsu de hecho es más que obvio ya que estamos en el segundo piso

Talves la motive demasido, pero espero que comprenda sus limites

Uno de los chicos estaba algo impresionado

Eso fue bueno chiquilla pero aun asi no los dejare pasar

Camine hasta estar frente del sujeto

-¿Tu me impediras el paso?

-Haber si eres tan rudo

El iba a lanzar una patada contra mi asi que tambien lance una patada

Pude ver como Rock Lee se interponia enmedio sujetando la patada del otro sujeto sin embargo no logro agarrar mi pierna

Ten Ten y Rock Lee parecian muy impreionandos aunque Neji solo lo estaba un poco

Sakura estaba impresionada ya que debió suponer que Lee era un debilucho

Neji y Ten Ten se acercaron a Lee

-Que paso con tu plan. No se suponía que íbamos a pasar inadvertidos

-Lose pero...

Rock Lee solto la pierna que tenia sujeta y se pocisiono delante de Sakura

-Soy Rock Lee por favor se mi novia Yo me dedicare a protegerte con mi vida

Sakura parecia completamente incrédula ante tal declaración repentina

-Definitivamente no

-¿Porque?

-Eres muy raro

Naruto solo se reia. Neji y Ten Ten se acercaron a nosotros

-Tu identificate

Naruto parecia enojado de nuevo por solo interesarse en mi y no en él. Solo lo volteo a ver

-Es de cortesia dar tu nombre primero antes de preguntar el de alguien mas

-Tú eres un novato ¿no? ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-No tengo porque contestar

Neji parecia enojarse mientras solo Ten Ten se llevaba su puño a su boca y disimulada su risa

Me giro hacia Sakura y Naruto donde Naruto y Lee parecian decaidos uno por ser ignorado y el otro rechazado

-Vamos

Comenzamos a caminar con direccion al salon 301

Pase al lado de Neji

-Nos vemos despues Neji Hyuga

Parecia ponerse un poco entusiasmado ya que el debio ver el logo Uchiha en mi espalda

-Claro Sasuke Uchiha

Llegando al salon de entrenamiento

-Oye tu el del abanico en la espalda espera

Nos giramos y pude ver a Lee

-¿Que quieres?

Sakura parecia estar nerviosa ante Lee

-Quiero pelear aqui, justo ahora

Lee bajo de la plataforma de donde estaba

-Soy Rock Lee. Dijiste que era una cortesía decir tu nombre antes de preguntar el de alguien ¿verdad? Sasuke Uchiha

Ahora que recuerdo soy mas famoso de lo que crei, bueno tomando en cuenta que soy el unico Uchiha en Konoha no es de extrañar que tantos conozcan mi nombre

Lee tomo una pose de pelea

-Todo el mundo se la pasan hablando del gran clan Uchiha y de lo grandioso que es, yo quiero comprobarlo tu serás una buena prueba para mi

Volteó a ver a Sakura y se sonrojo así comenzó la escena donde Lee le manda besos y ella les esquiva como loca

Sólo suspiró cansado

-Aún así me conoces y me quieres desafiar, veo que no eres muy cuerdo pero si puedes derrotar fácilmente a este idiota tal ves te pueda tomar un poco enserio

Había señalado a Naruto

-Entonces yo me encargo de este fenómeno

-Yo sólo quiero enfrentarme a Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto corrió hasta él

-Sasuke no se compara conmigo

De cierta manera éso es verdad este Naruto nunca me venceria

Lee esquivó fácilmente el puñetazo de Naruto pero este lanzó una patada la cual también fue esquivada

-Remolino de la Hoja

Lee pateo el apoyo de Naruto y este giro hasta detenerse al chocar contra la pared

-Listo, pero sabes después de los grande Gennin de la Hoja yo soy el mejor enfrentarme y te lo probaré

Sólo le sonrió

-¿Estas seguro? Pienso que el chico Hyuga es más fuerte que tú

Lee parecía impactado

-Pero algo que no sabes es que yo soy más fuerte que el

-Demuestralo

En un parpadeo estaba detrás de Lee

El lo noto impresionado, por su expresión puedo imaginar que piensa que tengo la misma velocidad que el

Nuestras patadas chocaron como si fueran espadas

-Vaya eres más impresionante de lo que pensé

-¿Este es todo tu nivel? Creí que serías lo suficientemente bueno para que usará mi sharingan aunque bueno una batalla a puro Taijutsu no me vendrá mal

Lee se cubría de mis patadas de igual manera lo hacía yo

-Eres bastante bueno Sasuke no por nada eres el número uno en la Academia

-Que un experto en el Taijutsu como tu me lo diga me siento alagado

-Aunque te demostrare que el trabajo duro vence al Talento Natural

Me enoje un poco. Que Lee no supiera que también me esforce por años para tener el nivel que tengo aún si conocía todas las técnicas es un asunto distinto cuando las quieres poner en práctica por ejemplo el Kirin me tomo casi 4 años dominarlo pero antes que eso mis estilos de pelea que había aprendido en mi vida anterior me tomo bastante tiempo dominarlas prácticamente desde los 5 años tuve que aprender a pelear

Pero aun asi sólo nos sonreimos trataba de no demostrar mi enojo

-Pero si continuó jugando llegaremos tarde a la inscripciones así que acabaré con esto ya

-Eso mismo te digo yo

Lee trato de darme una patada para hacerme el Loto Primario sin embargo desapareci de la vista de Lee y la patada se la di yo

Lee estaba más que impresionado no creyendo lo que hice

Me coloque detrás de el haciendo la técnica Sombra de Hoja que Baila o al menos eso pensó Lee

Sin embargo sólo lo cargue para que no cayera de mala manera

-Continuemos con este encuentro más adelante

Lee parecía decaido y se inclinó hacia mi

-Lo siento Sasuke, pensé y dije que sólo eras bueno por pertenecer al clan Uchiha aún así comprendo que te has esforzado, no eres fuerte por tu talento sino por tu trabajo duro

-Si lo comprendes esta bien

Un remolino de juguete paso cerca de la cara de Lee

Una tortuga estaba ahí

-Ya fue suficiente Lee

-Esto es malo

Lee rápidamente se colocó en rodillas pidiendo perdón por tratar de usar el Loto Primario

-Usted estuvo viéndome todo el tiempo

-Por supuesto esa técnica está prohibida y aún así la ibas a usar

Naruto no creía que Lee se estuviera disculpando con una tortuga y está le respondiera.

Naruto de algún modo llegó a la conclusión de que la tortuga era su sensei e incluso llegó hasta nosotros para preguntar

Lee recibió un regaño por parte de la tortuga hasta que invocó a Guy-sensei el cual tenía una postura bastante extraña

-Hola ¿Que onda? ¿Que cuenta todo el mundo? ¿Como los trata la vida?

Sakura y Naruto estaban más que impresionados

-Sus cejas son más grandes deben tener vida propia

Después de que ambos lo analizarán

-Ya veo de donde se inspira el mismo corte y las mismas cejas de azotador

Lee se volteó molesto

-¡OYE NO INSULTES A GUY-SENSEI! !EL ES DE LOS MÁS GRANDIOSOS HOMBRES SOBRE LA TIERRA!

-¡PERDÓNAME POR NO VER SU MAGNIFICENCIA ESTABA MÁS OCUPADO VIENDO COMO SE ARRASTRABA POR DEBAJO DE LA TORTUGA!

-¡EL NO SE ESTABA ARRASTRANDO!

Guy-sensei tomó del hombro a Lee

-Ya Lee deja que se resbale. Ahora va tu reprimienda ¡COMETE ESTO!

Guy había golpeado a Lee mandandolo a volar

Después de su patética escena donde lloraban y se abrazaban Guy nos volteo a ver

-¡AY MAMÁ NOS ESTÁ MIRANDO!

Grito Sakura con temor

-Dígame como esta Kakashi-sensei

-¿Lo conoce? Pregunto Sakura

-Que si lo conozco bueno la gente nos dice que somos archienemigos de por vida

Sakura y Naruto rápidamente negaron eso sin embargo Lee dijo que si lo decía Guy era verdad

En un parpadeo Guy se colocó detrás de nosotros

Si que es rápido, incluso me costo verlo

-Mi marca son 50 victorias 49 derrotas que por cierto mi marca es mejor por una que la de él

Naruto y Sakura estaban más que impresionados por la velocidad y las veces que le ganó a Kakashi

-¿Como fue que lo derrotó?

-Digamos que soy más fuerte que él y más veloz

Todos estaban impresionados así Guy se terminó marchando junto a su tortuga

-Escúchame Sasuke, no fui totalmente honesto cuando dije que quería probar mis habilidades, no era contigo sino con mi compañero Neji pero ahora te has convertido en uno de mis objetivos también quiero demostrarte todas mis habilidades

Así Lee también se fue

Entonces nos marchamos para irnos a registrar para el examen sin embargo pudimos encontrar a Kakashi esperando mientras se recargaba

Nos explicó que el examen solo era válido por equipos de tres y que se alegraba porque Sakura vino por su propia voluntad

Así nos dio permiso de continuar y deseándonos buena suerte

Cruzando la puerta logramos ver un montón de personas dentro del salón

Pude ver cómo Sakura y Naruto estaban algo nerviosos

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Una voz femenina dijo eso y sentí un aumento de peso en mi espalda

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que veniste ya extrañaba tu linda carita sería

Sakura se enojo y dijo

-Oye cebosa aléjate de él, es mío

Vaya al parecer aún no cambian sus sentimientos incluso si se lo dije en su cara, bueno no me sorprende tanto, Sasuke la trato de matar en distintas ocasiones y ahí seguía amándolo

-Señorita frentesota no había visto que tenías más arrugas en tu frente de marquesina

-Oye no te metas con mi frente

Ino solo saco su lengua como si fuera una pequeña niña

-Vaya pero si son ustedes

Ahora una voz masculina totalmente sin ánimos se escucho a nuestras espaldas, venían Shikamaru y Chouji

-Sabía que sería aburrido pero no tan patético

-Con que vinieron los tres chiflados

Parece que Shikamaru se enojo un poco por lo que dijo Naruto

-Te digo algo niño mugroso mejor no, no quiero perder tiempo contigo

Mientras tanto Ino y Sakura seguían discutiendo para ver de a quien de las dos le pertenecía

Otra voz masculina se escucho

-Vaya vaya pero miren quién tenemos aquí, parece que toda la banda se reúne de nuevo

-Hola Sasuke-kun

Dijo Hinata tímidamente

-¿Como estas Hinata?

Respondi su saludo Hinata se puso algo nerviosa ya que todos en especial Sakura e Ino vieran que conteste su saludo ya que usualmente cadá ves que alguien lo hacia le ignoraba completamente debido a que usualmente alguien que lo hacia era gritando para que le prestara atención

Shikamaru solo dijo

-Así que ustedes también estás aquí que fastidio esto es una estupidez

Shikamaru como siempre con gran ánimo

-Si todos estamos aquí. Los nueve novatos, esto será divertido almenos los que somos suficientemente buenos o no Sasuke

-Kiba no te confíes, puede que en una de esas incluso pierdas contra Naruto

-Jajaja espera y veras como me deshago incluso de ti, he entrenado como loco para este momento

Naruto le grito

-¿Y que crees que hemos hecho nosotros? Picar cebollas

Solo suspire por lo cansador que era estar con ellos. Debido a que realmente me siento algo extraño ser parte de este grupo, yo que en estos momentos tendría 24 años estar con niños de menos de 13 es algo agotador

Chouji comenzó a caminar hacia Kiba pero Shino se interpuso

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

Shino señaló hacia el suelo con su mirada

-Pensé que no lo hablas visto. No quería que lo pisaras

Un pequeño insecto iba pasando pero Chouji siendo Chouji

-¿Que te lo quieres almorzar?

Este tipo realmente solo piensa en comer

-Oigan ustedes tal vez quieran bajarle a su escándalo

Habia llegado Kabuto

Donde nos explicó que era su séptima vez intentando convertirse en Chunnin y todo como en la historia original

Los exámenes Chunnin servían como un regulamiento para que ninguna aldea tenga poder demás y traté de atacar a otra

Sin embargo ya que yo conocía la información de los ninjas más relevantes no pedí información de nadie

Los ninjas de la aldea del sonido atacó a Kabuto por llamarlos pequeños cuando nos explicó los candidatos de cada aldea

Haciendo que se rompieran sus lentes y vomitara

Llegó Ibiki y detuvo la pelea

Así dio inicio al comienzo de la prueba la cual ocurrio como en la serie, yo copiando los movimientos con mi Sharingan y todos los demás copiando como era debido.

En la décima pregunta Naruto se armó de valor y grito que este era su camino del ninja mientras Ibiki nos aprobaba para inmediatamente llegar Anko y que nos dijera que tendríamos que estar mañana en la mañana en el bosque de la muerte

Una vez estando en casa prepare mis armas y un poco de alimento con agua

Al día siguiente nos explicaron las reglas que era juntar los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, estar un máximo de 5 días en el bosque para completar la prueba y que nos dieran un tiempo para la entrevista de la academia además del consentimiento para hacer el examen y deslindar a Anko por si uno llegará a morir

No olvidándonos que Naruto fue herido en su mejilla por no creer que el bosque fuera realmente peligroso

En el descanso mientras leia el papel pude notar a cierta Kunoichi pelirroja con lentes

Así que no era un relleno

Cuando fue momento cambiamos los permisos por un pergamino del Cielo nos dirigimos a la puerta número 12

Esperando a que dieran inicio a la prueba

Cuando nos dieron la indicación corrimos para avanzar lo más que pudiéramos

10 minutos habían pasado desde el inicio y se escucharon gritos, supongo que tiene que ser el equipo de Hinata siendo Shino usando sus Sanguijuelas

Fue cuando nos detuvimos. Naruto y Sakura parecían algo nerviosos, ya que Naruto iba a hacer del baño pero fue mandado a otro lugar por Sakura

Cuando volvió usaba su porta Shuriken en la pierna izquierda cuando el era diestro y la herida en su mejilla no estaba

Solo espere a que se acercara y lo golpeé mandándolo a un árbol, usando un par de Kunais los clave en sus brazos

-¿Que haces Sasuke-kun? No era para tanto

-Ve lo Sakura, él no es Naruto

Sakura analizando al supuesto Naruto y cuando comprobó que no era el auténtico saco un Kunai

Usando mi Sharingan pude obtener la información de donde se encontraba Naruto ya que lo había metido en mi Genjitsu le ordene que se fuera mientras fingiamos una pelea en la que lo deje escapar

Desatando a Naruto nos juntamos

-No podemos confiar ni en nosotros mismos, para eso necesitamos tener una contraseña y cualquiera que no la sepa lo tacharemos de enemigo, yo cuidare del pergamino.

Sakura y Naruto me veían con seriedad

-Bien la pregunta sera ¿Cuándo debe atacar un ninja? Y la respuesta será Un ninja debe atacar en la noche, cuando sus armas han sido olvidadas en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando su guardia ha bajado ese es el momento en que un ninja debe atacar

Aunque no fuera la contraseña de la serie dije recordando la mayor parte de ella

Naruto al parecer no se la había aprendido pero el caso contrario a Sakura que la memorizo palabra por palabra

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos golpeó, revisando en mi entorno Sakura y Naruto fueron mandados a volar, mierda no me dio tiempo de decirle a Naruto que si se sentía aprisionado un buen número de clones de sombra lo ayudarán aunque bueno el lo descubrir a sólo

Sakura venía

-¿Sasuke-kun que fue eso?

-No te acerques ¿Cuando debe atacar un ninja?

-Cierto un ninja debe atacar en la noche, cuando sus armas han sido olvidadas en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando su guardia ha bajado ese es el momento en que un ninja debe atacar

Confirmado que era Sakura la dejé acercarse cuando Naruto venía

-Chicos que fue eso

-No te acerques ¿Cuando debe atacar un ninja?

-Un ninja debe atacar en la noche, cuando sus armas han sido olvidadas en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando su guardia ha bajado ese es el momento en que un ninja debe atacar

Cuando se acercó lo trate de golpear pero lo esquivo retrocediendo. Sakura no entendía

-¿Ahora que hizo mal?

-¿Crees que Naruto podria decir una contraseña tan larga palabra por palabra con solo decirsela una vez?

Sakura comprendió lo que decía. Naruto o mejor dicho Orochimaru sacó su lengua

Orochimaru ser volvió a transformar en la ninja de la hierba

Saco su pergamino de la tierra y se lo iba a tragar

-Espera Orochimaru

La ninja estaba impactada pero solo sonrió como el buen Orochimaru sabe hacerlo

-Vaya vaya no esperaba que alguien supiera mi verdadera identidad

-No estaría tan seguro de eso, Anko probablemente se dará cuenta

-Esa chiquilla crece cada vez

Sakura parecía no entender pero claramente se había dado cuenta que aquí podríamos perder la vida

-Quiero ofrecerte un trato Orochimaru

El se veía interesado

-Dame tu pergamino de la tierra a cambio te enseñaré de lo que puede hacer un Uchiha, después de todo para eso viniste ¿no? Sin embargo tu no necesitas ese pergamino pero nosotros si

Orochimaru estaba algo impresionado después de todo yo conocía su plan

-¿Crees poder impresionarme? Intentalo pero sino me diviertes los asesinaré

Orochimaru comenzó a reír mientras llevaba su mano a su párpado y lo bajo un poco

Pude sentir como su sed de sangre era enorme solo una vez en mi vida anterior sentí eso y fue contra un sujeto que "cayó" desde la azotea de un edificio

Yo que comprendía ese sentimiento no tengo más opción que liberarlo

El tercer modo: Hysteria Berserk

Cambio de punto de vista (CPV)¿¿¿???

Me despierto debido a una sensación de algo extendiéndose. Me despierto después de mucho tiempo. Digo que me despierto pero entiendo la situación desde que Iori o mejor dicho Sasuke y yo estamos en un solo cuerpo. Esta vez hay un solo sujeto. Esta también es mi opinión, que si quiero sobrevivir tengo que ir a matar. Voy a pelear sin piedad.

Bueno si alguien se pregunta lo que soy es fácil, simplemente una existencia de pensamiento. No tengo nombre, no existe, ya que la razón de mi salida a la superficie es absolutamente por razones de conveniencia, por eso no tengo nombre. Es ligeramente diferente de una doble personalidad. El conocimiento es compartido y es porque soy simplemente el aparato auxiliar de Sasuke.

Para explicar esto, los viejos tiempos de Sasuke esto se convertirá en una plática sobre la existencia anterior.

Durante el período de infancia de la otra vida de Sasuke, la Escuela de Instrucción lo obligaba a ser el mejor asesino aprendió diferentes técnicas pero el era un genio comprendío que la habilidad física está justificada, que hay muchos patrones que se pueden leer como si los hubiera previsto por completo.

En cuanto a mejorar la capacidad física, pensé y presté atención a la velocidad. Y entonces todo fue pensado simultáneamente en súper velocidad, y hubo muchas conclusiones pueriles y necias.

Parece natural que algún tipo de pensamiento salga inesperadamente.

Sin embargo, Sasuke, que dejó todo para vencer a cualquiera, lo repitió con seriedad y finalmente pudo lograrlo después de varios años de prueba y error. Sasuke llamo a esto "Hysteria Mode".

Logró desbloquear una gran funcionalidad. Logró pensar en paralelo y se maneja como una máquina, como un ejemplo de manejo de múltiples oponentes al mismo tiempo, obtuvo pensamientos veloces que podían ver todo de los oponentes. Eso sorprendió a los líderes de es escuela, nunca nadie se sorprendió hasta ese punto antes.

Después de eso, Sasuke que creció significativamente, su habilidad física que fue cuidadosamente entrenada por ellos, pasó por muchos campos de batalla por la experiencia y la intuición, y no quedaba ningún enemigo debido al "Hysteria Mode". Razón por la cual Sasuke fue conocido como Indra.

Con la llegada de cierta chica a la vida de Sasuke tuvo que modificar el "Hysteria Mode"

Ahora hay tres "Hysteria Mode" en Sasuke. El primero es Normal. Actúa hasta cierto punto completamente como un chico de su edad, se ríe alegremente y dicta curiosidad, tal acción de Sasuke como un adolescente.

El segundo es "Hysteria".

El hace pleno uso de su capacidad, incluyendo un "Multi Task" al máximo, y el lucha seriamente contra sus oponentes, él era "El Peleador".

El tercero se refiere a su estado actual. Para decirlo simplemente, es el primer estado obtenido, el que predominaba hasta que fue sellado por la chica y fue reemplazado por el "Hysteria Mode"

Antes de ser sustituido por el "Hysteria" ya que el estado actual es demasiado violento hasta no dejar a alguien con vida, el había hecho el trabajo sucediendo varias veces durante su existencia anterior. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que ser sellado definitivamente por orden de esa chica pero al no poder evitar pelear la "Hysteria" solo se especializo en pelear pero no en el asesinato

Cuando cierta organización secuestró y asesino a la persona más querida de Sasuke fue que se volvió otra vez un Berserker por completo y luego aniquiló a la organización, no importandole que fuera la organización más peligrosa mundialmente estando en más de 72 países teniendo grandes bases de operaciones. El entró y mató a cualquiera que no tuviera relación con él. En pocas palabras ese es mi trabajo

CVP: UNIVERSAL

El cambio había ocurrido Sakura pudo sentir el gran miedo en cuanto vio a Orochimaru bajar su párpado, en un inicio pudo ver su propia muerte paralizandola sin poder hacer nada más que caer sobre sus rodillas. Pero eso no fue todo otro sentimento similar se sintió más cerca con su poca fuerza pudo ver como Sasuke desprendió un instinto asesino igual o mayor que al de Orochimaru

Orochimaru se quedó más impresionado y extasiado, el chico Uchiha no solo resistió su sed de sangre el cual podía paralizar de miedo casi a cualquier ninja incluso siendo nivel Anbu o ninjas del calibre de Hatake Kakashi, siendo un claro ejemplo las chica de su lado que cayó de rodillas sino que se la devolvió incluso sintió un ligero hormigueo en su espalda

Impresionante el odio hacia su hermano lo ha hecho tan poderoso, es más que claro que sobrevivirá a la marca de maldición pero aún así tengo que comprobarlo Pensó Orochimaru

Sasuke con una voz totalmente fría solo dijo

-Buen comencemos con el calentamiento

Sasuke tomó a Sakura y la llevo a otro lugar para evitar que se viera involucrada

-Vaya así que todo era imitación

Dijo Orochimaru con algo de decepción ya que esperaba una batalla no un juego de esconde y encuentra

Sasuke solo se alejo por dos motivos

1 Evitar que Sakura se viera involucrada

2 Ganar algo de tiempo hasta que llegará Naruto y se quedará con Sakura

Se giro al sentir una presencia detrás y pudo ver a una enorme serpiente la cual se lanzó para atacar

Ambos se separaron y la serpiente atacó en dirección a Sasuke sin embargo era lo que esperaba terminó lanzando unas shuriken las cuales dieron en los ojos y en su cabeza asesinandola pero del cadáver se empezó a descrabajar y salía Orochimaru

Orochimaru salió disparado en contra de Sasuke pero unos kunai y shuriken cortaron su paso viendo como un niño rubio estaba parado con arrogancia

-Parece que llegó justo a tiempo

Sakura parecía alegre

-Y por cierto me repiten la contraseña

Sasuke saco el pergamino

-Sakura, Naruto váyanse ahora

Ambos estaban impresionados no creyendo lo que decía

-¡Eres idiota, Sasuke! ¿Como vamos a dejarte?

-Cállate estúpido, solo me estorbaran, no puedo pelear mientras los protejo

Sakura se mordía su labio sabiendo que al menos para su caso era verdad pero penso que talves no era lo mismo para Naruto

Naruto iba a golpear a Sasuke sin embargo cuando lo vio a los ojos se sintió adormecido, Sakura noto como Sasuke había usado su Sharingan

Sasuke guardo el pergamino en la bolsa de Naruto y lo lanzó contra Sakura

-Ahora tomen distancia y no interfieran

Orochimaru espero pacientemente al ver un poco de las habilidades del Uchiha al ver como el niño podía usar su Sharingan fácilmente, además que no quería que nadie interfiriera

Vio como el Uchiha se quitaba sus calentadores de la piernas mostrando un par de pesas el cual dejó caer

Sasuke sabía que tenía que ir enserio debido a que aún cuando estimaba que era igual de fuerte que el Sasuke de Shippuden este Orochimaru era diferente contra el que peleó Sasuke ya que este contaba con sus brazos y no estaba débil aunque se abstendrá de usar el Raiton

-Perdón por la espera

-Vamos

Sakura y Naruto habían tomado distancia. Naruto que había salido del genjutsu por obra de Sakura y por petición de la misma sólo observaba.

El enfrentamiento que iba a suceder Naruto también quería ver que tan poderoso era Sasuke y estaba decidido que si Sasuke tenía problemas lo iría a ayudar

Vieron como Sasuke desaparecía de la vista y en un segundo Orochimaru recibió un puñetazo no esperando que tuviera tanta velocidad, sin embargo reaccionó rápido y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes

Cualquiera que viera el combate diría que el Uchiha era muy superior, esquivaba exitosamente los movimentos de Orochimaru gracias al Sharingan y al leer sus movimentos lograba golpearlo con poderosos y certeros golpes

Orochimaru estaba impresionado su nivel de taijutsu era más que impresionante, ahora venía la segunda prueba ninjutsu

Orochimaru disparo una gran ráfaga de viento sin embargo Sasuke uso su gran bola de fuego el cual se vio potenciada por el viento

El nivel de la bola de fuego antes de potenciarse con el viento solo la vio en el mayor de los Uchiha

En un descuido Sasuke había acortado la distancia y le dio una patada que lo elevó seguido de otra que lo eleva más y una patada que se había disparado hacia una rama

Orochimaru cargo a Sasuke y lo azoto contra la rama y al querer golpearlo en el suelo Sasuke pudo esquivar el golpe aunque causo que la rama se rompiera

Antes de caer en otra rama Sasuke giro y pateo a Orochimaru contra esta, Sasuke lanzo dos kunais con hilos para que lo jalaran y tomara mas impulso para patear el estómago de Orochimaru rompiendo la rama

Cayendo fue el turno de Orochimaru para girar y estrellar al Uchiha en ella, el uso sus serpientes para atacarlo pero Sasuke se levanto rápidamente y usando los hilos se columpio para adherirse al arbol detras de Orochimaru usando su chakra

Se impulso y con sus dos pies, pateo la cara de Orochimaru así que mientras caían e intercambiaban golpes en la cara

Naruto y Sakura estaban más que impresionados con todo lo que estaban viendo, ambos sabían que Sasuke era el más fuerte del equipo aún muy del pesar del rubio el lo sabía pero nunca creyo que lo fuera tanto

El Sannin no podia hacer mucho ya que inmediatamente fue tomado del cuello por las piernas del Uchiha y lo abrazo del torso hasta estrellarlo con una rama con toda esa velocidad

Sasuke rápidamente se separó de el y comenzó a ver a su alrededor buscando a Orochimaru después de todo el que estaba clavado en el suelo se empezó a hacer barro

Impresionante realmente impresionante, talves este chico pueda superar a su hermano si se lo propone, y con el correcto entrenamiento incluso a Madara Uchiha

Ese pensamiento invadia a Orochimaru por el motivo que planeaba hacerse con ese cuerpo, si lo obtenía definitivamente sería el mejor

Orochimaru lanzó muchas kunais Sasuke las esquivo fácilmente y aprovechando el descuido lo comenzo a golpear

Estaba algo extrañado, golpearlo en esta ocasión habia resultado más que fácil, cuando sintió dos pequeñas explosiones en su espalda

Había sido engañado para que saliera de su escondite vio como el Uchiha habia lanzando shuriken por todas partes con hilos de alambre

-Impresionante el Sōfūshasan no Tachi (Triple Ataque Sharingan Molino de Viento)

Orochimaru fue atrapado contra el árbol, este ataque se usaba el Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flama de Dragón), sabía que podía resistirlo incluso si era un golpe directo pero algo lo dejó atónito el niño no había usado ese jutsu sino el Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Técnica del Gran Dragón)

Un ataque así no podría resistirlo así que se había sustituido y tomó la mayor distancia posible sabía que incluso si no lo recibía directamente si se veía afectado después de todo la diferencia entre un jutsu rango C contra uno de clase B era bastante

Invoco a una de sus serpientes para cubrirse

Naruto y Sakura estaban más que impresionados del jutsu de su compañero, después de todo incluso aunque estaban a una distancia moderada y aunque no era la dirección del ataque sentía un calor casi sofocante

-Impresionante

Fue lo único que pudieron decir ambos

De una serpiente muerta por grandes quemaduras salió un Orochimaru extasiado, sin duda alguna este chico era la misma encarnación de Madara

Naruto y Sakura corrieron con su compañero que estaba muy cansado

Después de todo pensaron que el había ganado aunque se podía notar que en el dirección del ataque no había nada sabían que el chico talvez no solo volvió cenizas una parte del bosque sino también a ese ninja extraño

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver un ninja que tenía grandes quemaduras por todo el cuerpo mostrando debajo de su piel quemada una piel blanca como una hoja de papel

Orochimaru comenzó a aplaudir

-Definitivamente eres un maestro del sharingan a pesar de tu edad, sin duda alguna eres un Uchiha por si fuera poco además de que superas a Itachi

Naruto al ver que ni ese jutsu había funcionado sabía que ese tipo no era ordinario

-Sin duda espero que nos volvamos a ver Sasuke Uchiha, como agradecimiento por la demostración te daré un regalo

Orochimaru extendió su cuello impresionando al rubio y a la pelirrosa mientras Sasuke ya se lo esperaba

Mordiendo su cuello grito con gran dolor, esperaba que fuera doloroso pero nunca espero que tanto

Naruto y Sakura solo pudieron escuchar el grito antes de ver a su compañero caer inconsiente

Sakura sostuvo a Sasuke mientras Naruto se enojo en gran medida causando la liberación parcial del Kyubi

Sin extenderlo más la batalla no duro mucho ya que había ocurrido en mismo que en la serie. Naruto siendo derrotado con gran facilidad y con Orochimaru imponiéndole el Gogyō Fūin (Sello de Cinco Puntos)

También quedando inconsiente siendo sujetado por un kunai gracias a Sakura

-Oh cierto antes de irme el pago

Orochimaru lanzó un pergamino de la tierra en dirección a Sakura

-Dile a Sasuke que lo estaré esperando

Así Orochimaru se fue

CPV: SASUKE

Podia ver un espacio en amarillo según recuerdo tengo que ver a un menor Sasuke y recordar la muerte del clan

Sin embargo eso no apareció, un chico de unos 17 años con cabello largo con un traje estaba ahí

Me quede congelado, esa cara, cuerpo todo lo reconocía era yo antes de morir en una versión más joven

-Por mi culpa fue asesinada, porque tuve que involucrarla

Camine con duda hasta el, esto tenía que ser efecto de la marca de maldición

De pronto mi yo del pasado me tomó de los hombros y uno de sus ojos tenía un color amarillento con una rasgadura.

-Tu pudiste evitarlo, todo es tu culpa

Cambio la escena rápidamente

Ahora podía ver como estaba dentro de un edificio yo estaba tirado con mi cuerpo con cortadas y algunos disparos en zonas no vitales, además de estar paralizado por culpa de la electricidad de una chica castaña de ojo verde de unos 13 años, mientras veía como una larga cabellera castaña estaba cubriéndome. Esa espalda nunca lo podría olvidar

La dueña de dicha cabellera sabía que era una bella chica, su largo y peinado cabello castaño amarrado en una trenza, de altura bastante alta aunque era un poco inferior a la mía, sus largas y blancas piernas aunque un poco temblorosas se podían ver por su vestido blanco de una pieza con unas largas pestañas con unos bellos ojos verdes cual esmeralda, a pesar de su corta edad de 17 años todo el mundo diría que ella es lo que llamarían una belleza en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Ella siempre fue lo que yo llamaría una Diosa ya que no encontraba otro modo de describirla

Solo poder observar su mirada tan gentil que contiene una fuerza mucho mayor que la de la gravedad hace que mi corazón flote en el cielo. Sus largas pestañas atraviesan como lanzas a mi alma. Su belleza que podia asegurar que detenía el tiempo.

Siempre con su sonrisa dulce y sincera, o almenos solía ser siempre así pero no estos momentos de era la ocasión

-Hermano ¿Porque tuviste que seguir los pasos de el?

El chico de un pelo color negro azulado con ojos verdes le apuntaba

-No lo entiendes hermanita, siempre has sido la sobreprotegida por ser la mayor pero nunca pudiste seguir los pasos de padre, incluso Valeria siendo menor esta de acuerdo con padre. Por eso padre me dio o orden de encargarme de la inútil

De pronto se escucho a disparo y el cuerpo de la chica cayó de espaldas, yo solo pude ver como su bello vestido blanco tenía una gran mancha de sangre

El chico se dio la vuelta y se fue

Solo grite Unknown Word para forzarme a despertar

Cuando lo hice pude sentir que tenía mi Sharingan activado y mi Berserker Mode activado, fijándome en mi brazo izquierdo tenía unas manchas negras

Pude ver a Sakura, Lee y Chouji golpeados, a Shikamaru sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ino, los ninja del sonido y a Ten Ten y Neji en un árbol pero todos me veían con miedo

Solo camine hasta estar delante de Sakura, pude ver como a diferencia de la serie Shikamaru aún sostenía a Ino sin moverse del lugar

-Ino regresa a tu cuerpo. Shikamaru, Chouji pónganse a salvo

Ellos siguieron mis instrucciones aunque aún después de volver a su cuerpo Ino estaba temblando probablemente porque sea una ninja del tipo sensor

-¿Sasuke que son esas manchas?

-Es por culpa de la marca, no te procupes estaré bien

Zaku lanzó su onda de viento impactando a casi todos, yo puse a salvo a Sakura, Naruto y Lee

Desaparecí de las vistas de todos y Zaku porfin me noto que estaba a la lado

-No te procupes te asesinaré dolorosamente

Lo tome de su cabeza y la estrelle contra el suelo

Grandes rastros de sangre se veía por toda su cara

-Pareces muy orgulloso de tus brazos, debes estar muy unido a ellos

Solo tome uno de sus brazos y solo lo gire hasta sentir que había sido roto

Dio un enorme grito mientras se tomaba su brazo

-¿Que ocurre? Creí que dijiste que acabarías rápido

Tome su otro brazo y de igual manera que el otro fue roto. Zaku solo quedó inconsciente

Pise su cabeza hundiendola en el suelo dirigíendo mi mirada a Dosu, solo pude sonreír

-Parece que faltas solo tu, espero que seas mejor rogando por tu vida que el

Dosu me veía completamente aterrado y porque no decirlo el resto también

-Aunque puedo ofrecerte un trato, deja tu pergamino y te dejaré vivir junto a tus compañeros

Dosu solo saco lentamente su pergamino y lo colocó en el suelo aún desconfiado

Solo pateó a Zaku con dirección a Dosu y este lo recibe, tomo a Kim y antes de irse

-Eres fuerte Sasuke, demasido pero escucha bien la próxima vez no huiremos

Solo pude sonreír ya que no abra una próxima

Cuando se fueron desactive llega marca de maldición, el Sharingan y el "Berserker Mode"

Cai sentado con gran cansancio

Ahora que recuerdo esta tonta marca consume gran chakra sin embargo podía sentir como pulsaba mi cuello

Sakura se acercó a mi mientras el equipo de Ino ya se acercaron preocupados, Shikamaru con Chouji fueron con Naruto e Ino con Lee

-Sasuke ¿Que fue eso?

-Fue la marca de maldición que implantó Orochimaru cuando me mordió

-¿Pero quien es ese Orochimaru y porque a ti?

Sakura prácticamente lo grito cerca de mi oreja

-Eres realmente escandalosa no sabes hacer otra cosa además de gritar

Dije con molestia sin embargo pude ver como se encogia, talvez me sobre pase un poco ya que es normal solo esta preocupada

-Orochimaru es uno de los tres Sannin y el porque a mi no es lo qu sé pero no necesitas preocuparte, cuando vea a Kakashi el podrá sellarla

Hasta ahora me di cuenta que Naruto también estaba inconsiente hasta hace unos momentos eso significa que le sello con los cinco puntos

De repente Naruto llegó corriendo

-Sakura algo le pasó a tu cabello

No sin antes actuar como un tonto al no enterarse que ya no estaba Orochimaru

-Así es que sabes con la humedad y eso es incómodo

Sakura no quiso preocupar a Naruto

Naruto comenzó a reclamar que el equipo de Shikamaru estuviera aquí y al ver que ni un hombre le iba a explicar sakura dijo

-Todos vinieron a ayudar

Naruto parecía algo extrañado. Ten Ten llegó con Ino que cargaba a Lee y comenzó una buena zarandeada para que despertara

Lee parecía algo confundido y luego pasó a un estado decaído ya que no pudo proteger a Sakura fue cuando Naruto se levantó

-Yo te conozco cejas de azotador

Sakura molesta lo golpeó y le exigió que lo respetara y Naruto no volvió a comprender que sucedía

Sakura agradeció a Lee por sacrificarse por ella aunque Lee ayn así parecía algo decaído

-Vaya Sasuke, eres tan bueno como tu reputación, tal y como se esperaba alguien del clan Uchiha

Solo le lance una mirada molesta

-No porque sea del Clan Uchiha significa que soy más fuerte, tu también hubieras podido solo que te precipitaste a usar el Loto

El me vio con atención

-Dime que planeabas después de derrotar a la momia después de usar el Loto sabiendo que aún quedan dos enemigos y que no puedes moverte por un tiempo, simplemente usaste mal tus cartas

Lee parecía comprender lo que le dije ya que parecía impresionado

-Tienes razón, creo que quize acabar esto demasiado rápido

Lee vio a Sakura ya motivado

-Sakura el loto de la aldea florece dos veces, así que cuando nos volvamos a ver me habré convertido en un ninja más fuerte, lo prometo

Sakura solo le sonrió dulcemente

Sakura fue con Ino para que le arreglará su cabello y antes de que Ten Ten y Lee se fueran les iba a dar el pergamino extra sin embargo ellos también tenían uno de la tierra así se fueron

El pergamino extra se lo di a Shikamaru ya que ellos si tenían un pergamino del Cielo

Así creamos una pequeña alianza donde los seis nos dirigíamos ya a la Torre

Así viajamos un tiempo hasta tomar un descanso el cual salí por agua y pude ver a cierta ninja de la hierba pelirroja con lentes a punto de ser atacada un oso después de que la salve me fui de ahí

Regrese al campamento improvisado y continuamos nuestra marcha hasta que llegamos a la Torre

Tuvimos mucho cuidado por posibles ataques pero los evitamos

Este viaje se me hizo algo largo debido a las peleas de Sakura e Ino, hasta cierto punto podía con lo de Naruto y Sakura pero esto era el colmo y lo peor con un gran dolor en mi cuello por la marca

Al llegar nos separamos por cada puerta

Entramos y después de leer el escrito en la pared abrimos los pergaminos el cual salió Iruka-sensei

El nos explicó el escrito y el que hubiera pasado si abríamos los pergaminos antes de llegar

Ya que llegamos antes de los 5 días teníamos que esperar a que terminará el tiempo

Le pedí a Iruka-sensei que llamará a kakashi

Así en una horas después de que nos reunimos otra vez los nueve novatos platicando un poco hasta que llegó a Kakashi

-Entonces Sasuke ¿que ocurrio?

-Tuve que pelear contra Orochimaru y como vio me implantó esto

Kakashi me vio serio

-Sasuke, no se si sabes esto pero en cuanto acabe de sellarte probablemente quedes inconsiente y si no despiertas antes de los preliminares quedarás descalificado

-Si lo sé, no se procupe despertaré en media hora e iré a la Torre para que no diga nadie que hubo favoritismo

-Vaya que confianza, bueno entonces vamos

Kakashi praparo todo para el sellado

Sentí un gran dolor nuevamente como si me quemara

Después de que Kakashi me sellara y antes de volver a caer inconsciente solo dije

-Tenga cuidado con Orochimaru

Lo dije sin saber que aparecería

Cuando logre despertar tuve que dirigirme a la Torre para quedarme ahí

Aunque tuve que reunirme con el Hokage y explicarle lo de Orochimaru

Así pase ese el resto del tiempo para recuperarme, todos estaban algo preocupados pero cuando explique que Kakashi lo había solucionado se tranquilizaron

Ahora estábamos 21 miembros y estábamos en una arena

-Felicidades a los 21 participantes que lograron pasar la prueba

Estaban casi todos los Jounin con el Hokage y mientras nos explicaban cosas bastante aburridas y todos parecían estar en su mundo

Y como todos yo también estaba en lo mío, afortunadamente ya me encontraba perfectamente, podré ver en primera persona los encuentros aunque ya sepa los resultados

Hasta que dio comienzo el sorteo de los encuentros

Obviamente ya sabía los encuentros, pero tenía que esperar y ver en el tablero electrónico

Uchiha Sasuke vs Aikado Yoroi

-Ja esto será más que fácil fue el que dijo Yoroi

Caminamos hasta el sensor y nos colocamos enfrente mientras el resto de acomodaba en el nivel superior

-Trata de esforzarte Sasuke, ya que sería lamentable que perdieras incluso con la marca de maldición

-Ya veras quien sale derrotado

-Enséñame de lo que eres capaz

Cuando ya la área estaba despejada solo quedaba que el sensor diera inicio a la batalla

-Bien comiencen

En un parpadeo ya había golpeado la cara de Yoroi mandándolo a volar hasta que se estrellara en la pared, después de todo puedo moverme rapidamente ya que no llevó las pesas porque fueron pérdidas cuando enfrente a Orochimaru y no tengo el problema de la marca ya que fue sellada y tuve varios dias para descansar

Gane sin dificultad aunque se me olvido que para que Naruto gane su encuentro el crea su versión de la ráfaga de leones después de ver que la uso

Así que rápidamente me colocó en la dirección que Yoroi iba y lo pateo hacia arriba usando la Sombra de Hoja Danzante después desencadeno una serie de golpes que generan una caída de alta velocidad, para conducir a Yoroi al suelo y rematarle con una brutal patada justo a unos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo.

Podía ver como estaban impresionados en especial Lee y Guy ya que inmediatamente se percataron que mi velocidad era superior a la velocidad de Lee sin pesas y a que use hasta cierto punto el Loto Primario que toma mucho tiempo dominarlo

-Bien ganador Sasuke Uchiha

Solo me acerque a Yoroi mientras metía mis manos a los bolsillos y le dije arrogantemente

-¿Eso es todo? Bien no estoy enojado, solo decepcionado ni siquiera eres lo suficiente para encenderme

Camine con dirección a la plataforma y comencé a subir, pude ver como Hinata tenía un pequeño envase sin embargo parecía muy dudosa usa que originalmente se lo daba a Naruto por tener sentimientos hacia el pero ahora era diferente ya que ella tenía sentimientos por mi

Parecía muy dudosa ya que no recibí ni un golpe

-Sa-Sasuke-san

-¿Que ocurre Hinata?

-Yo… veras. Yo…

Solo finjo que me doy cuenta del bote pero puedo ver su gran nerviosismo en sus dedos

-Es ungüento de los Hyuga ¿verdad?

Ya sabía yo que lo era, cuando entrenábamos siempre era usado para curarnos ya que realmente funcionaba mejor de lo que esperaba

-Si pero…

Ella estaba como siempre tímida, incluso aunque estuvimos por años entrenando no podía olvidar su nerviosismo

Solo lo tomé

-Gracias Hinata, tenía una heridas por la segunda prueba y con esto me ayudará

Solo le acaricio su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, aunque bueno por fuera podríamos aparentar la misma edad internamente soy mucho mayor a ella así que la veía como una hermanita

Pude notar su gran sonrojo y porque no decirlo unas miradas extrañas y curiosas

Pero pude notar grandes miradas de enojo siendo de Kiba, Sakura, Ino y una completamente desagradable que venía de Neji

-De nuevo gracias por el ungüento

-No… No hay de que

Continúe mi camino y a pesar de recibir miradas de enojo de Sakura e Ino además de las curiosas de Naruto y Kakashi me termine recargando en la pared en la que estaba Kakashi

-Vaya Sasuke realmente te has hecho muy fuerte

-Solo me quite un poco de peso extra eso es todo

Naruto y Lee me vieron con gran entusiasmo

-Ya veras te demostraré que soy mejor que tu Sasuke

-Cállate Dobe, que debes preocuparte por tu encuentro ya que si no ganas además que me reíre por siempre de ti, sabrás que nunca podrás ganarme

-Ya veras Teme como te pongo en tu lugar

Kakashi me veía

-No pareces muy emocionado por los encuentros

-Se como terminarán, aunque no admito que hay uno que quiero ver

-Parece que sabes quienes pelearán

-No, simplemente con ver quién va a pelear se quien ganará

Así fue como dio inicio al resto de encuentros

Zaku vs Shino ganando Shino

Misumi vs Kankuro ganando Kankuro

Sakura vs Ino quedando en empate

Temari vs Ten Ten ganando Temari

Shikamaru vs Kim ganando Shikamaru

Naruto vs Kiba ganando Naruto

El siguente encuentro Hinata vs Neji

Fue cuando porfin puse atención, Kakashi parecía algo intrigado ya que ni en los encuentros de Sakura o Naruto les puse tanta atención. Esto obviamente molesto a ambas chicas que prácticamente me veían enojadas

-¿Sasuke-kun tienes alguna relación con Hinata?

Pregunto Sakura con temor pero que Ino también escuchaba atenta

-No, somos algo como amigos de la infancia que se entienden muy bien

-¿De que hablas?

-Como sabrán el Clan Hyuga y el Uchiha son los más grandes de Konoha, ella y yo somos hijos de los líderes de cada clan, somos poseedores de uno de los tres grandes doujutsu y ambos somos comparados con nuestros hermanos, además que somos compañeros de entrenamiento o mejor dicho soy su maestro por decirlo de algún modo

-¿Entonces estas interesado en ver el progreso de Hinata?

Quien hablo fue kakashi. Pero sólo negué

-Yo se que Hinata es muy fuerte, aunque siempre digan que es débil yo se realmente lo fuerte que es

-Pareces muy seguro de eso. Quien dijo eso fue Kurenai

Solo sonrió

-Después de todo hasta antes del ataque de Orochimaru ella fue la única que me ha obligado a usar mi Sharingan

Todos los que me rodeaban parecían impresionados en especial Kurenai

Pero Naruto veía extrañado como si exagerara después de todo Hinata estaba muy temblorosa ante Neji

-Nunca creí que tu y yo tuviéramos que enfrentarnos Hinata

-Ni yo Nii-san

Algunos estaban impresionados por como lo llamo, Sakura me volteo a ver

-No son hermanos son primos

Después de que explicara un poco de la familia de Hinata ellos comprendían que iba a ser un encuentro difícil or ser familia

Lee solo negó

-El encuentro puede comenzar

-Antes de comenzar, ríndete ahora, tu destino nunca fue sr ninja

Hinata abrió completamente sus ojos

-Eres muy suave y amable, tu buscas la armonía y evitas el conflicto. La gente te influencia fácilmente, tu no tienes confianza te sientes inferior a todos aquí. Lo que realmente te habría convenido es quedarte como Gennin pero para registrarse necesitaban un equipo de tres, tu jamás quisiste ser parte de esto, pero Shino y Kiba si y no podías defraudar a tus compañeros, ¿tengo razón?

Hinata con su poca voluntad negó

-No. No la tienes, estas equivocado. Yo… Yo solo… quería ver… si podía cambiar un poco

Neji la vio molestó

-Hinata tu siempre fuiste la sobreprotegida del Clan Hyuga, la gente no puede cambiar no importa cuánto lo intenté

Hinata parecía muy impactada por las palabras de Neji

-No pueden separarse de su naturaleza, un paria siempre será un paria

Todos veían como la pobre Hinata era duramente afectada por esas palabras

CPV: UNIVERSAL

Sasuke a pesar de que hasta hace poco veía el encuentro se recargo en la pared en lo que con comenzaba pero el seguir recargado y con los ojos cerrados frunció el ceño con molestia mientras apretaba el bote de sus manos de sólo escuchar lo que Neji decía

A pesar de conocer esto por algún motivo esas palabras las habia escuchado antes y le molestaba

-La gente es juzgada por su naturaleza, por eso existe tanto la élite como los parias

Hinata se veía afectada por cada palabra que Neji decía en cambio había varios en las gradas que se molestaban y eso lo pudo notar Kakashi y Kurenai, veían como Naruto se molestaba pero lo que más les impresiono fue el chico pelinegro que apretaba duramente el bote con grandes grietas

-Podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia física, mejorar nuestras habilidades pro finalmente seremos juzgados por lo que no podemos cambiar. Somos quien somos Hinata y tenemos que acostumbrarnos, así como yo que tengo que soportar que tu nacieras en la rama principal mientras yo de una rama menor

La ira de Sasuke aumento

-Yo puedo verlo con claridad, con mi Byakugan.

Sakura pregunto extrañada por el Byakugan

-Es el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Hyuga, un Doujutsu como el Sharingan pero por el poder de penetración del Byakugan es el más fuerte de los dos

Solo sonrió por saber que si hablamos de uno normal si, pero contra un Mangekyō Sharingan no lo creo

-A pesar de lo que dígas, lo que realmente piensas es que quieres salir corriendo

Hinata negó

-No, yo no quiero salir corriendo

Neji activo su Byakugan mientras Hinata parecía que su consciencia se desvanecía por solo ser mirada

Mientras Neji decía un montón de cosas para seguir bajando la autoestima de Hinata

Solo Sasuke camino hasta la barandilla, todos extrañados

-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES HINATA?

Hinata ante el grito de Sasuke parecía que volvía en si, como si fuera una luz que impedía que siguiera siendo sumergida por la oscuridad de Neji

-¡DEMUÉSTRALE A ESE IMBÉCIL DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ, DEMUÉSTRALE DE LO QUE HINATA HYUGA ES CAPAZ DE HACER!

Todos veían impresionados la escena. Si alguien tuviera que describir a ambos es que Hinata no destacaba y Sasuke alguien muy callado pero no se podía aplicar a esta situación, todos veían a Hinata y Sasuke siendo el único que se escuchaba

Neji solo vio con molestia a Sasuke pero cuando regreso la mirada a Hinata pudo notar la determinación de su prima

Ella había activado su Byakugan

Sasuke soltó una leve sonrisa apareció

Hinata tomó la postura del estilo Hyuga

Neji solo también tomo su postura

Comenzaron a intercambiar golpes del puño suave, Neji desviaba los ataques de Hinata, mientras ella había la mismos con los de Neji

Algo que dejo sorprendido a Neji fue que Hinata tomo su distancia

Hinata comenzó a hacer sellos de sus manos impactando a Guy, Kakashi y Kurenai ya que reconocieron esa técnica mientras Sasuke mantenía su sonrisa

Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)

Todos estaban impresionados en especial Neji al ver cómo una bola de fuego era lanzada, se había tardado en reaccionar, ya no podía esquivar solo le quedaba una carta

Hakkeshō Kaiten (Rotación de Palma de Ocho Trigramas)

Neji giro rápidamente sobre si mientras liberaba chakra así la bola de fuego fue neutralizada

Los que sabían de esa técnica quedaron impresionados, después de todo esa es una técnica exclusiva que solo los de la rama principal podían aprender

-Eso fue todo lo que puede hacer alguien de la rama principal, depender de otros jutsus?

Neji acortó rápidamente lada distancia

Hinata comprendio que no podía desviar el ataque ni esquivarlo, solo le quedaba atacar

Así ambos tocaron el pecho del otro sin embargo vieron como Hinata fue la única con que recibió daño, hinata trato de dar otro golpe pero fue esquivado y recibió un golpe directo en el brazo, lastimando gravemente los músculos del brazo de Hinata

Naruto no comprendió los puntos de chakra y después de una rápida explicación de Kakashi fue que entendió algo

Solo Sasuke volvió a sentir rabia por todo su cuerpo al ver como Hinata recibió varios golpes de Neji, en especial su corazón, estómago e hígado

Hinata terminó cayendo

-Escucha esto Hinata estoy fuera de tus límites eso nunca cambiará, esto es lo que separa a la élite de los fracasados

Hinata respiraba con gran dificultad

-Desde el momento que dijiste que no ibas a huir, tu destino fue sellado el fracasar, esta es tu última advertencia, date por vencida

Hinata hacia el mayor esfuerzo por levantarse incluso si eso solo provocaba que tosiera más sangre

-Yo… nun…ca me… ren-rendire… si alguien…con-confia que yo puedo… hacerlo.

Hinata porfin pudo levantarse

Porque ese es mi camino ninja

Hinata solo vio hacia arriba como Sasuke la observaba

Incluso hasta ahora ella pensaba que así sería siempre, ella viéndolo a lo lejos desde abajo mientras el subía más y más hasta que lo noto en su mirada

Ella recordaba como el chico entrenaba grandes y asombros justus pero siempre cancelaba su práctica para poder entrenar con ella, para ayudarla a ser esa persona que siempre quiso ser

Noto en la mirada de Sasuke como el a pesar de verla desde arriba siempre la habia impulsado a subir incluso si eso significaba esperarla

No podía permitir perder aquí no cuando se esforzó tanto, no cuando interrumpió el avance de la persona quería, esta ya no solo era prueba de ella, era de ambos al haber entrenado juntos tanto tiempo no podía decepcionar a quien confiaba en ella y menos cuando la esta viendo

Junto todo el chakra posible en sus manos incluso si sus conductos no funcionaban correctamente mientras corría hacia Neji

Ya cerca de el liberó el chakra pudiendo formar un par de leones en ambas manos

-Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León)

Neji lo reconoció inmediatamente una gran pregunta surgió

¿Como es posible que la más débil de les Hyuga conozca ese jutsu?

Sin embargo no solo quedó ahí neji al no estar concentrado solo pudo desviar el ataque sin embargo fue un error ya que pudo sentir como perdió gran cantidad de chakra

Después de todo los leones robaban el chakra, pero cual fue la ahora sorpresa de Neji

Hinata bajo su posturas y dijo Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)

Neji solo pudo sentir como era golpeado

-Dos palmas, cuatro palmas, ocho palmas, dieciséis palmas

Pero cuando aún esperaba los demas ataques vio como Hinata caía

Neji solo cayó sobre su rodilla, Hinata había robado bastante chakra y lo había golpeado cerrando 16 puntos de chakra

Estaba más que impresionado por el poder de Hinata y eso le frustraba

Hinata de nueva cuenta trato de levantarse sin embargo no podía, el haber forzado tanto su cuerpo parecía que porfin llegó a su límite

El sensor al ver que Hinata no se levantaría iba a terminar el encuentro ya que Neji se paro solo agarrandose el torso

Pero el grito de Naruto evitó que el sensor diera por terminado el encuentro

Cuando vio que Hinata se levantaba muy duramente

-¿Porque no te rindes de una vez Hinata?

-Te lo dije Nii-san, hay alguien que confía en mi y no voy a traicionar su confianza

Neji por algún motivo se frusto más acortó la distancia dando otro golpe directo al pecho

Hinata salió girando hacia atrás, Sasuke estaba más molesto, si no fuera porque fue sellado sin duda alguna la marca hubiera florecido en todo si esplendor pero sin duda el Sharingan estaba activado y porque no decirlo incluso más brillante que de costumbre

-¿No lo entendiste verdad? Hinata, tu nunca podrías ganarme, estas acabada

Neji comenzaba a retirarse pero el sensor cuando iba a dar el anunció pudo notar como Hinata se levantaba

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo? Si continuas terminarás muerta

Neji completamente enojado, porque se levantaba, porque lo hacia, ¿Que motivaba a la más débil de la rama principal a levantarse?

Y como si el destino lo escuchara

-¿Eso… es… todo? Bien… no estoy enojada… solo decepcionada… ni…ni siquiera… eres lo suficiente para encenderme

-Deja de fingir ser la niña fuerte cuando apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, has estado cargando un peso muy grande siendo de la rama principal

Hinata estaba segura de lo que hacia era algo que realmente quería, ser esa niña fuerte

-No, tu estas mal primo Neji las cosas son alrevez, tu eres quien más sufre por lo de las ramas

Neji sin creerlo y completamente enojado se lanzó a matar, no importadole incluso si después sería asesinado por los Hyuga, el no iba a permitir tal ofensa

Neji fue detenido por los jounin sin embargo algo que no esperaba ver

Un abanico rojo con blanco en una playera azul, el causante de tanta determinación de Hinata

Aquel chico que usualmente tiene una mirada fría e inexpresiva que incluso hace días vio como rompia los brazos de alguien como si fuera lo más normal abrazando dulcemente a esa chica

Naruto, Lee y Sakura corrieron en la dirección de Hinata preocupados

Pero a eso no le importaba a ella, el único que le importaba era quien la sostenía, aunque su conciencia se perdía ella solo quería preguntarle

-Sasuke-kun ¿tu crees que yo cambie aunque sea solo un poco?

El solo le sonrió

-Por supuesto que no, siempre has sido así, dulce y amable pero decidida solo que hoy todos vieron a la verdadera Hinata

El no sabía si sus palabras le habían llegado pues ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y sin fuerza, solo evitando caer por el abrazo, pero aún así respondió solo diciendo sus sinceros pensamientos

El la recostó y con su dedo limpio un poco la sangre de su boca

-Mírate tan maltratada, pareces un costal de boxeo

Aunque lo dijo con tono de broma nadie podía tomarlo así y menos con rayos saliendo de su cuerpo

Algo que nadie noto fue como una pequeña lágrima cayó en la mejilla de Sasuke hasta caer en la cara de Hinata

-¿Donde estan los médicos?

Como si fueran invocados los ninja medico habían llegado y se fueron con Hinata

Solo pudo ver cómo se la llevaban, la casi pérdida de Hinata era algo que Sasuke no quería experimentar y menos de esta manera ver cómo una chica que el quería casi muriendo de manera similar a el recuerdo de la pérdida de esa chica en su vida anterior era un sentimiento horrible, ni incluso hasta hoy podía olvidarse de esa pérdida y ver de nuevo una escena similar sin poder hacer nada eso le dolió demasido solo pudo tocar un poco la sangre en el piso de Hinata

Una voz que no quería escuchar habia llegado a sus oídos

-Tu sucio Uchiha tengo dos comentarios para ti. Primero...

El Hyuga no pudo continuar ante semejante intensión asesina que sintió de repente incluso los jounin estaban algo preocupados en especial Kakashi ya que no hasta hace mucho se había sentido así cuando Orochimaru fue visitarlo

Una aura morada con pequeños rayos comenzaba a crecer del Uchiha que hasta ese momento les daba la espalda

Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino que vieron como el Uchiha anteriormente había desatado una intención asesina la cual les impactó ya que ellos reconocían esa sensación, querían creer que era por la marca pero no vieron esas manchas sino algo más aterrador

Un sonido de electricidad se escuchaba por el cuerpo del Uchiha pero notaron una aura morada preocupándose si no se debía a la marca de maldición

Pero eso no solo sorprendió a todos los que veían sino que una mirada más detallada en los ojos del Uchiha no se encontraba su usual Sharingan sino que mostraba el diseño de un átomo

-Tu escucha Hyuga, reza a todos los dioses por que no nos toque enfrentarnos

Fue que todos empezaron a sentir el peligro cuando unas costillas moradas aparecian pero no solo quedó ahí, brazos y por último una calavera para mejor descripción era la parte superior de un esqueleto, Kakashi se estaba preguntándo si eso se debía al selló de maldición al combinarse con un Sharingan

-Porque sino de otro modo morirás

Fue que Sasuke se dio media vuelta con dirección al hospital donde se encontraría Hinata mientras desactivada su doujutsu

Todos solo veían completamente asombrados el poder del Uchiha, Ino solo pudo cae de rodillas al sentir un chakra más oscuro y frío del Uchiha

Sin embargo Sasuke al volver a su yo normal y desactivar su Doujutsu y regresar a su vista normal pudo sentir como su vista había disminuido un poco

Mierda

Fue lo único que dijo, se preocuparía después el quería saber el estado de Hinata

Sasuke casi había pasado al Hysteria Berserker pero pudo controlarlo

PCV: SASUKE

Solo espero un tiempo recargado en una pared para que me dijeran algo de Hinata

Fue cuando vi que llegaron les médicos con Rock Lee gravemente lastimado

-Vaya había olvidado cuán duro era estos exámenes

A los pocos momentos una enfermera solo me dijo que estaba muy herida y que fue un milagro que no muriera ya que tenía muy lastimado sus músculos y más los órganos en especial su corazón

Solo me dirigí de nuevo a la arena después de todo el encuentro de Chouji no duraría tanto

Llegue El hokage nos explicó que ya habíamos pasado las preliminares

-En los rounds finales cada uno pondrá sus habilidades en juego demostrando su control que ha obtenido en sus disciplinas, es por eso que las batallas comenzarán en un mes

Naruto parecía confundido

-¿Que no vamos a pelear aquí y ahora?

-es para que tengan un periodo de preparación adecuado y de avisar a las aldeas de los resultados

Nos dio un discurso de porque las batallas serían en un mes, descanso, entrenamiento y conseguir nuevos trucos se resumiria todo su gran discurso

El sorteo llegó y todos tomamos nuestros papeles

Dosu saco el 7, Temari el 1, Naruto 8, Gaara el 9, Kankuro el 4, Shikamaru 2, Shino 3, Neji el 6 y yo el 5

Solo pude sonreír, debido a mi inclusión y a la diferente acomodación en la que estábamos los enfrentamientos cambiaron

El primer encuentro sería Shikamaru vs Temari

El segundo encuentro sería entre Kankuro vs Shino

El tercero sería

Neji vs Yo

El cuarto Naruto vs Gaara y quien ganará iba contra Dosu

No podía pedir más, parece que podría vengarme

Nos explicaron que todos podíamos ser Chunnin incluso perdiendo el primer encuentro así una vez nos fuimos

Primero pase a casa a tomar un baño y comer algo después fui al hospital para ver a Hinata

Fin del Capítulo

Asi termina este capítulo, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y me apoyan con sus reviews, perdón si me demore demasido pero es que la universidad me tiene muy presionado

Cosas que quiero comentar, como vieron Sasuke logró despertar el Mangekyo por una razón fue que recordó el sentimento de la muerte de la persona que más amo y siendo Hinata casi apuntó de morir de igual manera eso provocó un gran dolor lo suficientemente fuerte para activarlo. recuerden que para que activado es después de la muerte de alguien muy querido pero no se específica el tiempo por ejemplo el Sasuke original que después de matar a Itachi el no lo despertodesperto inmediatamente sino hasta que desperto y Obito le contará la verdad así pasando varios días

Otra cosa, quieren que haga algo como un relleno por así decirlo donde se vea la interacción con Sasuke y otros personajes, en momentos como en la niñez o algo así. Si quieren que lo haga solo háganmelo saber y una última cosa quieren que haga los capítulos más cortos o quieren que los siga adaptando por arcos sin más me despido


	5. Invasión a Konoha

Unos días habían pasado desde los preliminares, en estos días había ido al hospital a ver a Hinata la cual resultó con bastante daños en sus órganos internos en especial su corazón

En los pasillos me encontré en más de una ocasión con Guy-sensei que iba a visitar a Lee e incluso recuerdo que tuvimos una pequeña plática el primer día, después de que terminarán los preliminares

Llegue y pude ver a Guy-sensei sentado en una silla queriendo llorar, totalmente destrozado lo cual fue difícil de ver ya que siempre él fue una persona muy animada

Me recargue en una pared cercana en lo que esperaba información de Hinata

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos equivocado.- Dije ya que no podía seguir viéndolo así

Guy-sensei me vio con un poco de confusión pero luego puso una cara de comprender lo que decía

-Supongo que si, casi perdemos a las personas que queríamos por motivarlas a no rendirse

Se hizo un poco pesado el ambiente

-Pero creo que es lo que ellos querían, y lo que nosotros queríamos era poder verlos cumplir su sueño

-Pero eso trajo como consecuencia que Lee ya no pueda seguir siendo un ninja

Vi como Guy-sensei bajo su mirada con gran impotencia mientras apretaba su puño con gran fuerza

-Talvez no todo está perdido

Guy-sensei me miro confundido

-Talvez halla alguien que pueda ayudarlo

-¿Quien?

-Tsunade Senju la mejor ninja médico, aunque será un problema encontrarla

Guy-sensei tenía una mirada esperanzadora pero se desmotivo por unos momentos

Solo toque el hombro de Guy-sensei para motivar

\- No pierda la esperanza, las cosas ocurren por algo, esto solo es un obstáculo que Lee deberá superar para no caer tan fácilmente, solo confíe en Lee como siempre lo ha hecho

Fue cuando llegó una enfermera dándome información de Hinata además de darme permiso para entrar a verla

Ella aún seguía inconsciente pero según lo dicho por la enfermera solo necesitaba descansar

Pasaron varias horas pero no despertaba

Solo estaba yo en completo silencio viéndola, esperé que viniera alguien de los Hyuga para ver su estado pero nadie vino, ni Hanabi o Ko que eran los que más al pendiente estaban de ella al final no vinieron

Cuando ya casi terminaba el tiempo de visita fue cuando Hinata despertó

Se veía bastante cansada y mirando a su alrededor me vio

-S-Sasuke-kun.- Fue lo que dijo con una cara impresionada

-Veo que ya te estás recuperando

Fue cuando puso una mirada triste y de decepción, pequeñas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos casi al punto de llorar

-L-Lo… siento… incluso… cuando confiaste… en mi… termine perdiendo

Al final no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

Solo la abrace y comencé a acariciar su cabeza como antes le había hecho. Hinata solo se aferro a mi playera y pude sentir como se humedecia un poco, ella como antes solo lloro sacando su impotencia

-No necesitas disculparte, estuviste grandiosa y por fin todos vieron lo habilidosa que eres

Ella levantó su rostro aún con lágrimas

-Pero… te… fallé

Solo le acaricie sus mejillas para quitarle las lágrimas. Su cara tomó un ligero sonrojo

-No lo hiciste de hecho estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que eres capaz

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, mira que usar el Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León) aún con tus puntos de chakra cerrados me impresionaste demasiado

Ella se notaba algo ruborizada fue cuando un ANBU con máscara de ave tocó la ventana

Abrí y me dijo

-Sasuke Uchiha, Hokage-sama te llama inmediatamente a su oficina

-Entendido

Así fue como se fue e inmediatamente vino la enfermera a informarme que se había acabado el horario de visita

-Me tengo que ir Hinata, mañana vendré, descansa

Ella solo asintió y fue como me dirigí con el Hokage

Cuando llegue a su oficina estaba completamente solo fumando de su pipa

-Sasuke-kun por fin llegas

-¿Para que me mandó a llamar Hokage-sama?

-Quiero hablar sobre lo que mostraste en tu discusión con Neji Hyuga, ese extraño poder

Solo solté un suspiro y dije completamente serio no sin antes revisar que no hubiera alguien cerca

-¿Porque debería hacerlo? Para que me maten y extraigan mis ojos como lo hicieron con mi clan

El Hokage no esperando mi respuesta se notaba impresionado pero rápidamente cambió a su semblante serio

-¿De qué hablas?

-No soy estúpido Hokage, se la verdad de la masacre de mi clan, por los caprichos de los altos mandos

El Hokage cambio a una mirada afiliada

-¿Realmente conoces eso? Solo sabemos que Itachi Uchiha…

Golpee el escritorio con mi Sharingan activado

\- Le repito, no me crea estúpido, sé porqué fue asesinado mi clan, se que querían hacer un golpe de estado y ustedes le dieron la orden a Itachi de asesinarlos

El Hokage solo tenía una expresión complicada y al final terminó suspirando

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-Y vuelvo a repetir, no me crea estúpido, aunque al inicio si estaba cegado con vengarme de Itachi fue que empecé a hacer deducciones.

El Hokage me veía interesado por mi próxima explicación

-¿Cómo explicar que alguien tan pacifista como lo es Nii-san asesine sin motivo alguno a toda su familia? Fue desde ahí que empecé a pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que su motivo fue defender algo muy preciado para él pero surgió una nueva duda ¿Que es más apreciado para alguien que su familia? Entonces recordé que Itachi amaba demasiado a Konoha incluso más que el propio clan pero llevó a otra cuestión ¿Que tuvo que hacer el Clan para que Konoha tomará esa decisión? Lo más razonable fue una traición o al menos una próxima pero como sabe se creó otra pregunta ¿Que hizo que uno de los Clanes fundadores decidieron traicionar a Konoha? Ya que no sabía me puse a investigar un poco

-¿Y qué descubriste?

-Revisando sucesos del pasado encontré el punto fundamental, el ataque del nueve colas hace 12 años

El Hokage se impresionó

-Los altos líderes de Konoha debieron culpar al clan Uchiha por ese ataque ya que se sabe que el Sharingan es capaz de controlarlo y ustedes forzaron al Clan a vivir en una zona determinada para poder vigilarlos, así que el clan debido a ese acoso y con el gran orgullo que nos caracteriza se debió decidir un golpe de estado, Nii-san al ser un Anbu en esos momentos lo hicieron un agente encubierto, pero él al amar más a Konoha que al clan les informó causando que se hiciera un agente doble

El Hokage tenía una expresión totalmente seria

-¿Me equivoco en algo?.- El Hokage no dijo nada

Solo lo veo seriamente aún con mi Sharingan activado

-Entonces dígame ¿Cree que no haré algo en contra de Konoha?

El Hokage me vio alarmado

-¿Sabes lo que dices? Te puedo considerar un traidor

-¿Cree que me importa? Actualmente son pocos los que me pueden hacer frente aquí en Konoha, puedo pelear contra usted en estos momentos pero usted debe saber que quien morirá aquí no seré yo

-¿Que te hace estar tan seguro?

-En el Bosque de la Muerte fui capaz de luchar a la par contra Orochimaru sin recibir mucho daño y ahora que cuento con la marca de maldición y el Mangekyō Sharingan dígame si cree que podrá conmigo

Libere un poco de mi intención asesina, pude ver cómo una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su mejilla

-Piensa bien lo que harás Sasuke

-Lo tengo bien planeado, después de matarlo iré por Naruto y liberaré el sello del Kyubi, después iré por cada maldito viejo del consejo y los asesinare lentamente y a todo aquel que se atraviese en mi camino

El Hokage se preparó para atacar

Me deshice de mi intención asesina y desactive mi sharingan

-Eso es lo que haría si estuviera cegado por venganza…

El Hokage se notaba abrumado por mi cambio de actitud tan rápida

Solo me recargue en su escritorio y con una actitud totalmente relajada

-... y además sería estúpido hacerlo, tengo muchas personas queridas en Konoha y todo lo que hizo Itachi por mi, sería en vano, por eso me hice ninja para proteger a Konoha

El Hokage se mostró sorprendido por mi cambio de actitud aunque también se pudo notar relajado. Afile un poco mi mirada

-Aunque si planeó asesinar a Danzō

El Hokage se mostró de nuevo sorprendido

-¿Porque?

-¿No lo sabe? Hmp. No es muy bueno siendo Hokage ya que permite un traidor como alto mando

-Explicate

-Está más que decir que Danzō fue quien evitó que Shisui-san usará su Kotoamatsukami en mi padre y evitar el ataque y por no decir que fue él quien robó el ojo de Shisui-san con el fin de obtener acceso al Kotoamatsukami y usted sabe que lo que digo que la verdad ya que sabe perfectamente de lo que es capaz, después de todo ha sufrido ataques de asesinato por él para hacerse Hokage y por no decir de todo lo que hace sin que usted se de cuenta

El Hokage comprendió todo lo que decía

-Ya estoy muy viejo para esto.- Dijo fastidiado y dando una buena fumada a su pipa

\- Así que le pido Hokage que cumpla con varias cosas como una especie de disculpa por todo lo que permitió

-¿Dime que es lo que quieres?

Solo sonrió, no puedo creer que aceptara tan fácilmente, aunque debe comprender que si reveló todo lo que sé, se formará un gran caos

-La primer cosa es que permita que yo pueda asesinar a Danzō

El Hokage solo asintió, suponiendo que era lo que pediría

-Segundo, quiero que haga un pergamino donde explique toda la situación y permita que Itachi vuelva a ser residente de Konoha sin ninguna penalización aunque forme parte de Akatsuki y tercera quiero aprender el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)

El Hokage abrió los ojos de la impresión

-¿Porque ese Jutsu?

-Fácil, si quiero recuperar el ojo de Shisui-san a manos de Danzō necesitaré ser extremadamente veloz

El Hokage meditaba

-¿Como se que no atacaras Konoha?

-Si quisiera atacarla ya lo habría hecho desde hace tiempo ya que se la verdad desde hace años

-Esta bien Sasuke, confiaré en ti

-Hokage, le aseguró que no atacaré Konoha porque no creo que la culpa sea de los aldeanos ni incluso de usted que permite que Danzō ande libre como si nada porque sé que usted hizo todo lo posible por evitar la masacre, ni tampoco puedo culpar a mi clan por que al final también fueron víctimas, solo creo que por culpa de la ambición de un solo hombre esto ocurrió y a es a ese a quien culpo y al quien yo mismo ejecutaré

-Ya veo, te llamaré en un par de días donde te daré lo que pides

-Me retiro Hokage

Me termine retirando de la oficina del Hokage para ir a casa

Así fue como pasaron varios días donde en las mañanas entrenaba con Kakashi para mejorar un poco mis habilidades y qué me enseñará un par de Jutsus que no fueran de Katon o Raiton y en las tardes iba con Hinata a visitarla

Hasta que el Hokage me llamó para darme lo que pedí

Me dio dos pergaminos, en uno donde explicaba lo de Itachi y en otro me daba una copia del Hiraishin no Jutsu

Ya que recordé cierto incidente se lo comente al Hokage

-Hokage he descubierto algo importante

-¿Que es Sasuke-kun?

-La aldea de la arena junto con la del sonido planean invadir Konoha

-¿Sabes lo que dices?

-Claro, planean usar al Jinchuriki del Shukaku para ello

-Reportarme todo el que sabes

-Entiendo

Así fue como explique todo lo que sabía y ocultando otros datos que la aldea debería descubrir por sí misma

Con ambos pergaminos fui al barrio Uchiha

El que tenía la información de Itachi lo oculte en el templo Nakano, sé que nadie lo descubrirá en ese lugar e incluso si destruyen Konoha estará a salvo

Al día siguiente cuando le dije a Kakashi que me ayudara con lo que sabía del Hiraishin, él se mostró impresionado

-Dime Sasuke ¿Donde conseguiste ese pergamino?

-Me lo dio el Hokage ya que se lo pedí

-¿Porque se lo pediste?

-Supongo que conoce que soy el único que puede controlar al Kyubi en caso de que Naruto pierda el control y será el mejor método para poder acercarme a él

-¿El Hokage te lo dijo?

-No, yo lo sabía desde que nos hicieron equipo

Kakashi estaba impresionado

-No es tan sorprendente de deducir, el Hokage hizo los equipos porque quería equipos especializados en algo, ejemplo el equipo 8, siendo los mejores en cuanto al rastreo se refiere pero nuestro equipo fue formado por algo diferente, Naruto hijo del cuarto Hokage siendo el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, yo Sasuke Uchiha con el Sharingan del clan Uchiha para controlar al Kyubi para que no se volviera a repetir el ataque de hace 12 años y bueno Sakura Haruno que bueno solo tiene cualidades para ser una buena Kunoichi pero actualmente solo pienso que ella sirve para que la competencia entre yo y Naruto crezca, así Naruto mejore cada vez más

Kakashi estaba impresionado ya que si todo lo que se mostró en la serie es real, la plática que tuvo con el Hokage tuvo que ser real

-¿Qué tanto sabes?

-Se todo

-Ya veo

-Bueno entonces vamos a practicar

Así fue como empezó mi entrenamiento

Durante dos semanas fui al hospital para ver a Hinata hasta que fue dada de alta, aún así después de ese tiempo nunca me crucé con un Hyuga pero si lo hice con Kiba, Shino y Kurenai.

El doctor me dijo que ella estaba débil y que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, por eso se suspendieron nuestros entrenamientos aunque ya que estaba con más tiempo libre, significa que los entrenamientos con Kakashi serán mucho más largos

La práctica con el Hiraishin era realmente complicado, ya que apenas empezaba necesitaba hacer muchas posiciones de manos para realizar el sello donde quería transportarme sin embargo no era perfecto ya que el sello solo duraba unos minutos antes de deshacerse, sabía que una vez dominado el sello duraría para siempre sin necesidad de hacer posiciones de manos para hacerlo, otro problema también fue el que no podía teletransportarme exactamente donde quería, aparecía bastante lejos de la zona por no mencionar que desperdiciaba mucho chakra

Así transcurrió el resto del mes donde mejore bastante ya que no necesitaba tantas posiciones de manos y el sello duraba más siendo el tiempo máximo de 1 semana aunque aún el teletransporte era algo tardado y no funcionaba del todo

El día del encuentro llegó pero tenía que esperar a Kakashi, el motivo puede ser que se prepare para el ataque ya que se había encontrado el cadáver del sensor, solo me dijo que lo esperara

Cuando llegó usamos el Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante)

Aparecimos en la arena justo a tiempo donde Naruto pedía una explicación para ver qué es lo que ocurría si yo no llegaba

Pero por algún motivo todas las personas del estadio soltaron una gran ovación

Mientras subíamos Naruto en cuanto me vio se alegró aunque me pregunto porque el cambio de ropa ya que me veía aún más emo y el bastardo lo dijo porque usaba la ropa negra

Cuando subimos a la plataforma de espera le hable

-Dime Naruto ¿pudiste aprenderlo?

Naruto se veía muy confiado

-Tienes que ganar tu encuentro Sasuke, porque quiero pelear contra ti y enseñarte lo que conseguí

Solo le sonrió arrogante

-Dobe, está más que claro que ganaré, eres tú quien debe prepararse para ganar. -Dije mientras lo golpeaba en su brazo en forma amistosa

-Teme, espero que sepas que barreré el piso contigo. -Dijo mientras me regresaba el golpe con más fuerza

-Sueñas usuratonkachi si crees que puedes ganarme. -Le regrese el golpe con más fuerza

-Lo haré.- mientras me regresaba el golpe con más fuerza

-¡Ya deja de pegarme!. -Aumente más la fuerza

-¡Tu deja de hacerlo!.- Me pegó con más fuerza

-¡¿Porque tengo que obedecerte?! -Le pegue con más fuerza

-¡TEME!

-¡DOBE!

Gritamos y empezamos a forcejear, cuando escuchamos

-¡Ganadora Temari!.- Fue que salimos de nuestra propia pelea

Temari se veía frustrada mientras Shikamaru se notaba como siempre

Vimos hacia Shino el cual nos dijo que Shikamaru fue muy superior en cuanto a estrategia y que al final se terminó rindiendo

Naruto en cuanto lo escuchó se enojó y le gritó lo mismo de la serie

-¡Siguiente encuentro! ¡Kankuro vs Shino!

Kankuro se veía nervioso

-¡ME RINDO!.- Gritó impresionando a todos

-¡Entonces Shino pasa a la siguiente ronda! ¡Siguiente combate, Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga! ¡bajen!

Naruto me vio serio

-Tienes que ganar

-Lo sé

Pude ver a Hinata en las gradas junto a Kiba. En otra parte a Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Guy y a Lee. En otra parte a Hiashi y a Hanabi

Neji y yo saltamos para llegar más rápido a la arena.

Todo el público gritó emocionado y con gran euforia, se escuchaba los gritos de ánimos con ¡Uchiha! ¡Hyuga!

Ino y Sakura siendo las que más escuchaba apoyándome y diciendo cosas como patéale el trasero o devuélvele lo que le hizo a Hinata

Una voz enfrente mío llamó mi atención

-¡Veo que no huiste Uchiha!

-Te regreso esas palabras. Te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a Hinata

P.O.V: UNIVERSAL

El sensor dio la señal para comenzar aquel encuentro

-¡BYAKUGAN!

-¡SHARINGAN!

Neji activo su Byakugan mientras Sasuke activo el Sharingan. El público volvió a gritar emocionado

Sasuke solo acortó la distancia corriendo para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero Neji sonrió confiado ya que esquivó con un solo movimiento ligero de su cabeza y estaba por darle un puño suave en el pecho, pero solo Sasuke le regreso la sonrisa confiada y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba en su espalda

Neji giro rápidamente su vista para golpearlo pero el puño de Sasuke fue más rápido golpeando su mejilla mandandolo a volar

-¡WOOOH!.- Gritó el público

Neji no esperando que fuera tanta su velocidad, pensaba que era la misma que la de Lee sin pesas pero la que mostró era superior, aunque inferior con sus 5 puertas abiertas, si más o menos deducía la velocidad era la velocidad de Guy sin pesas

Sasuke solo un vio con superioridad

-Sabes, hay muchas personas que te quieren derrotar, sabes de quién fue ese estilo de ataque ¿verdad?

Neji se levantó y se limpió la sangre de su boca pues claramente sabía que ese puñetazo le recordó a

-Lee. -Fue lo único que pronunció

-Continuemos con esto, demuéstrame porque te llaman el genio de los Hyuga

Sasuke corrió de la misma manera contra él y cuando iba a repetir lo mismo, vio como Neji comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo mientras liberaba chakra, después de todo Neji había usado el Hakkeshō Kaiten (Rotación de Palma de Ocho Trigramas)

Sasuke terminó repelido mandandolo a volar pero pudo recomponer su posición y caer correctamente, Neji apareció frente a él y bajó su postura Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)

Gracias a su rápida reacción y a que entreno con Hinata por años pudo esquivar cada golpe y sin recibir daño por el roce gracias a que veía el chakra liberado con su Sharingan, evitando cualquier daño

-¿Qué sucede eso fue todo? Hinata puede hacerlo mucho más rápido, con más poder y más precisión. -Dijo Sasuke con gran arrogancia y orgullo característico de los Uchiha

-Cállate

-Tu mismo lo viste, incluso lastimada pudo hacer el Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León) y el Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) al mismo tiempo

-Dije que te callaras

Neji se lanzó contra Sasuke enojado

Neji sin ver muy bien que hacía se lanzó en contra de Sasuke furioso. Sasuke solo esquivo aquel golpe fácilmente ya que venía en línea recta, Sasuke solo con su palma abierta y liberando un poco de chakra golpeó su pecho

Neji cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas

Sasuke solo lo vio con superioridad

Todo el público y en especial los Hyuga estaban más que impresionados ya que reconocerían esa técnica donde sea

-¿Te gusto mi versión del Puño Suave?.-Dijo Sasuke viéndolo con superioridad

Todo el público estaba anonadado en especial los Hyuga al ver que el Uchiha lo dijo como si nada

Neji trato de pararse pero solo escupió un poco de sangre y cayó al suelo nuevamente

-¿Como aprendiste el Puño Suave?

-A diferencia de ti, yo soy la sombra de mi hermano al igual que Hinata lo es contigo y Hanabi, tu eres catalogado como mi hermano, un genio así que deberías saberlo con facilidad

Neji se trató de levantar

-Lo copiaste con tu Sharingan, no eso es imposible, no puedes copiar un Jutsu que requiera un Kekkei Genkai

Neji cayó en nuevo

-Te lo explicaré, cuando entrenas por años con una persona completamente diferente a tu estilo de pelea sueles adoptar movimentos de esa persona y adaptarlos a tu estilo, en el caso de Hinata fueron varios de mis Jutsus y otros movimientos el cual no comprobaste, pero en mi caso con mi Sharingan he visto infinidad de veces como Hinata hacia este golpe, copié la posición y la cantidad de chakra necesarios pero como golpear el punto específico si no puedo ver la red de chakra, fácil me olvidé de la red de chakra y me enfoque en los órganos, así que se podría decir que es la versión Uchiha

-Solo es una sucia copia, nunca será tan eficaz como la de los Hyuga. -Dijo Neji con odio y arrogante

-Lo sé, es una mera imitación pero es lo beneficios de tener un Sharingan, puedes copiar casi cualquier cosa y dependiendo como se use incluso lograrás derrumbar a los más poderosos. -Dijo Sasuke alzando los hombros

Neji se veía impresionado

-Levántate Hyuga, aún hay mucho que cobrar por lo que le hiciste a Hinata. -Dijo Sasuke con gran arrogancia y haciéndole recordar lo que le dijo anteriormente

-¡Tsk! no voy a perder con lo que esté relacionado con esa inútil. -Dijo Neji con gran enfado

Neji se trataba de parar pero parecía que no lo conseguía

-Todos te llaman un genio y tachan a Hinata como una inútil, cuando la realidad es muy distinta.

Sasuke perdiendo el interés así que le terminó dando la espalda y comenzaba a irse

-¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda?.- Gritó Neji furioso y estando de pie

Sasuke lo vio por encima de su hombro

-Veo que tienes algo que orgullo Hyuga

-Y por último, no me compares con esa saco de boxeo inútil.

Sasuke lo comenzó a ver fulminante y solo pensó el bastardo tiene una sonrisa confiada tal vez le tenga que romper varias de sus extremidades para callarlo.

Neji sabía muy bien que eso le molestó, que la llamara así ya que lo vio enojado por un instante pero Sasuke solo le sonrió

-Almenos ella sirve como saco de boxeo, tú en cambio no sirves para nada, la única misión que tenías en el clan Hyuga no la cumpliste, y bueno Hinata nunca ha caído ante esta imitación no importa cuántas veces la ha recibido, tu caíste a la primera. Dime quien es más inútil. La gran deshonra e inútil del Clan Hyuga capaz de realizar un Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas) junto con el Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León), o tu el mayor genio Hyuga que no me ha podido tocar en todo el encuentro ni con el Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)

Neji solo mordió su labio de la frustración a diferencia de Sasuke que se mantenía tranquilo

-Acabaré contigo ahora

Solo Sasuke junto aire en sus pulmones e hizo el Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)

Neji vio la gran bola de fuego que se avecinaba a él y volvió a hacer el Hakkeshō Kaiten (Rotación de Palma de Ocho Trigramas) cubriéndose del ataque

Sin embargo Sasuke aprovechó y apareció delante de él para golpearlo pero Neji previo eso y por fin algo que había deseado, Neji logró darle un puño suave con gran fuerza directo en el pecho de Sasuke

Todo el mundo quedó impresionado al ver por fin una respuesta del Hyuga

Pero Neji quedó impresionado al escuchar un ¡Pof! el clon de sombras se deshizo y Neji con su Byakugan lo vió detrás suyo y con una gran cantidad de chakra en una de sus manos

Neji abrió completamente sus ojos, debido al sonido que venía de su mano, como si un millar de aves estuviera ahí

-Te dije que te cobraría todo el daño que le hiciste a Hinata. -Dijo Sasuke con su instinto asesino liberado

Todos en el público estaban impactados en especial Kakashi y Guy al ver la técnica de Sasuke preguntándose cuándo aprendió esa técnica

Sasuke lo terminó golpeando con gran fuerza y Neji salió disparado como un rayo contra la pared

Neji estaba incrustado en la pared con pequeños rayos saliendo con su cuerpo y con su conciencia desvaneciéndose

Sasuke caminó hasta el

-Escúchame bien Neji no te asesine por que eres importante para Hinata, eres como su hermano

-No necesito… de tu lástima… ni de ella

Solo Sasuke suspiro cansado de la actitud de Neji

-Escúchame Hyuga, Hinata te ama como un hermano, no dejes que la oscuridad de tu corazón permita que esto continúe

-Tu que vas a saber

-Se lo que es perder a un padre por el capricho de un hombre y por lo que me contó Hinata, tu padre no debió morir así, tuvo que morir por amor

-¿Que tontería dices? Mi padre muriendo por amor

-Escúchame, el amor de hermano es un gran vínculo que no importa cuánto lo odies, tu hermano siempre estará ahí para ti y te lo puedo decir por experiencia propia

Neji vio confundido a Sasuke

-Ve el caso de Hinata, ella es más que digna para ser heredera pero porque decidió perder ese privilegio

Neji empezaba a comprender

-Hinata ama demasiado a Hanabi hasta el punto de que prefiere ser ella quien sea sellada antes que lo sufra su hermanita y tu mismo lo pudiste comprobar la fuerza real de Hinata, otro ejemplo fue mi hermano Itachi, él incluso confronto a mi padre aún sabiendo que perdería para que fuera a la celebración de la academia es por eso que no creo que tu padre haya sido obligado sino fue por decisión propia

Neji lo vio incrédulo

-Nunca sabes que hay detrás de la muerte de una persona

Sasuke solo cargo en su espalda ya que Neji no se podía mover

-Por eso te pido que no odies a Hinata sin un motivo razonable, no fue su culpa que ella haya nacido en la rama principal ni es su culpa que su padre haya nacido antes que el tuyo, tampoco es su culpa que la hayan secuestrado, solo comprende que no es su culpa y no te enfoques en odiar sin un motivo

Neji después de escuchar sus palabras quedó completamente inconsciente

El sensor entonces dio por terminado el encuentro

-¡Ganador Sasuke Uchiha!

Todo el público gritó emocionado

Sasuke salió de la arena con Neji en su espalda hasta dirigirse a una sala médica donde dejó al Hyuga

P.O.V: SASUKE

Ahora me dirigía a las gradas aunque en el camino me encontré con Hiashi Hyuga que me vio con una mirada seria

-Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Que ocurre Hiashi-sama?

-Solo te diré que gracias por hablar con Neji y encargarte de Hinata cuando estuvo en el hospital

-No hay nada que agradecer

-Te deseo suerte

-Muchas gracias

Seguí con mi camino cuando me enteré que el encuentro de Naruto ya había comenzado

De hecho Naruto gracias al poder del Kyubi logró dañar gravemente a Gaara

Naruto estaba ganándole a Gaara el cual se mostraba impresionado ante la velocidad que obtuvo gracias al chakra del Kyubi

Naruto creó un clon de sombras para ayudarle a formar el Rasengan y usando ese mismo clon para que pudiera esquivar los disparos de arena

Naruto logró darle un golpe directo a Gaara el cual salió disparado contra el muro mientras giraba

Gaara estaba lastimado tanto que su armadura de arena de deshacía y sangre salía por su boca

Fue cuando unas plumas aparecieron, inmediatamente use mi Sharingan para dispersar el Genjutsu al igual que Kakashi y Guy

-Kakashi, Guy protejan a los civiles, dejen a los anbu que vayan con el Hokage, yo iré con Naruto y no envien equipo de apoyo, Shino será más que suficiente

Use el Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante) y aparecí delante de Naruto y a lado del sensor

Enfrente nuestro estaba Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y su sensei

-¿Sasuke? ¿Que diantres ocurre aquí?.- preguntó Naruto no entendiendo aún la situación

-Fácil, la Aldea de la Arena se alió con la del Sonido para invadir Konoha por capricho de Orochimaru

Naruto me vio incrédulo y fue cuando el trío de hermanos aprovechó para escapar

Veo al sensor y le digo -Nosotros nos encargamos. -Este asintió cubriéndonos de la ataques del ninja de la arena

Mientras los perseguíamos Naruto pregunto

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Espera un poco y te lo contaré

Pasaron unos segundos cuando Shino por fin llegó

-¡Shino qué haces aquí?!

-Cumplo mi función como el ninja rastreador

-Ya que estás aquí Shino puedo explicar, nuestra misión es evitar que Gaara se transforme en el Shukaku y destruya Konoha para eso tenemos que ya sea derrotarlo o asesinarlo entienden.

Ambos asintieron

-Shino dime si alguien nos persigue

Shino sacó un pequeño insecto y solo dijo -son 8 los que no siguen-.

-Bien este es el plan, Naruto crea 6 clones de sombras.

Naruto solo asintió

-¿Shino puedes usar tus insectos come chakra para que acaben con los ninjas a distancia?

Shino solo asintió

-Bien coloca unos cuantos en los clones de Naruto y que ellos se encarguen del resto, bien Naruto has que 3 vayan a una dirección y los otros tres a otras

Naruto asintió y creó los clones los cuales se fueron en equipo de 3 en diferentes direcciones con insectos de Shino

Mientras seguía el rastro de arena que dejaba Gaara indicándome que cada vez nos acercabamos más

-Shino que ocurre con los ninjas

-Fueron neutralizados

-Entonces hay que seguir, tengan cuidado con posibles trampas

Después de seguir por unos minutos Shino nos avisó que había trampas de alambre así que tuvimos que rodear perdiendo unos minutos pero nuevamente acortamos la distancia

Y fue cuando los pudimos ver a unos metros

Saque un par de kunais y los use para detener sus movimientos

Temari y Kankuro se giraron para vernos

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Temari

Shino y Naruto al parecer esperaban mi orden por si pelear o no, aunque conociendo a Shino ya debió haber mandando a sus insectos

-Vengo a hablar con ustedes, dejen de hacer esta tontería y los dejaré vivir

El par de hermanos estaban impresionados al igual que Naruto

-No te quieras burlar de nosotros

Cree un Chidori Eisō pero lo detuve enfrente del pecho de Kankuro

-No lo hago, puedo matar en este instante a Kankuro y a Gaara pero no lo haré por ahora, solo quiero solo decir es que están haciendo lo equivocado, Orochimaru los está utilizando

Deshice el Chidori

-¿De qué hablas?

-La aldea de la Arena está cometiendo un error, su Kazekage está muerto y actualmente están siguiendo las órdenes de Orochimaru ya que se disfrazó como el

Todos me veían impactados por la noticia

-No te creo

Temari lanzó kunais el cual fácilmente esquive moviendo mi cabeza

-Vete Kankuro yo me hago cargo

-Pero son demasiado para ti

-Nuestra misión es mantener a salvo a Gaara asi que vete ya

Kankuro emprendió la marcha

-Sasuke se escapa

Temari se colocó delante nuestra impidiendonos el paso

-No seré tan fácil de…

Temari cayó sobre el árbol inconsciente

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Naruto impactado

-Sasuke uso su Sharingan para meterla en un genjutsu-Respondió Shino

-Vamos

-Si

-Sasuke ¿porque no la asesinamos?-Pregunto Shino

-Somos Ninjas no asesinos, además ellos no tienen la culpa ya que Orochimaru está detrás de todo

-Ya veo

Seguimos a Kankuro por unos minutos hasta que lo alcanzamos

-Tsk no espere que acabarán tan rápido

Kankuro bajo a Gaara

Cuando Naruto tomó pose de pelea Shino le detuvo con el brazo

-El es mío, me debe un encuentro

Kankuro sacó su marioneta y en ese instante llegó Temari aún temblorosa

-Yo me encargo

-No Temari, tú toma a Gaara y váyanse

-¿De qué hablas Kankuro?

-No puedes pelear en tu situación actual, así que vete

Temari tomó a Gaara y volvieron a huir

Shino se puso delante nuestro

-Síganlos yo me hago cargo

-Shino él es un marionetista así que ten por seguro que cada ataque tendrá veneno

Shino asintió

-Vamos Naruto

-¡Si!

Logramos esquivar el ataque de Kankuro y continuamos persiguiendo a Temari la cual se detuvo al ver a Gaara despertar

Trato de curarlo pero solo recibió un golpe que la mandó a estrellar a un árbol o así hubiera sido si no la hubiera atrapado

Naruto se quedó enfrente de Gaara el cual se le deshacía su armadura de arena

-¡Tontos de la arena! ¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki los derrotara así que ríndanse!

Gaara solo fijó su mirada y se puso ver una mirada completa de odio

-¡TU ERES MI PRESA! ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!.-Grito Gaara

Gaara empezó a transformarse, ya que la arena cubrió su lado izquierdo haciéndolo ver como un monstruo

Naruto se notaba nervioso, mientras Temari parecía asustada de que Gaara se estuviera transformando

-Gaara recuerda el plan

-¡Cállate! ¡Voy a matarlos!

Gaara se terminó de transformar. Naruto estaba impactado mientras Temari se pegó a mi pecho totalmente asustada de Gaara

Nunca espere ver a Temari tan asustada

Gaara se lanzo contra Naruto pero logró esquivar su ataque

-¡Naruto tenemos que reagruparnos!

El asintió y retrocedió, yo aún con Temari en mis brazos nos alejamos para escondernos entre los árboles

Naruto llegó casi al instante

-¡¿Qué haremos con ese fenómeno?!

-Tu junta tanto chakra del Kyubi como puedas, mientras yo prepararé el terreno para que puedas derrotarlo

Aún con Temari en mis brazos la coloque dentro de un hueco de un árbol

-Tranquila te protegeré y salvaré a Gaara de esto

Ella me vio algo extrañada pero solo asintió

Naruto empezó a juntar tanto chakra para combatir

Mientras yo me separe y lance un Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón) en dirección al cielo

Gaara de inmediato me noto así que fue a atacarme, usando un Chidori logre tirarle su brazo hecho de arena

Inmediatamente sus dos brazos se cubrieron de arena junto a una cola

Aproveche para lanzar otro Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón) en dirección al cielo

Estaba muy cansado al usar tanto chakra y para empeorarlo mi cuello ardía intensamente, esta tonta marca siendo la causante

Solo eleve mi guardia ante el ataque de Gaara mandándome a estrellar contra un árbol

Gaara se lanzó contra mi.

Naruto salió disparado y pateó a Gaara justo como en la serie original

Ya que no había tomado en consideración la marca de maldición me terminó afectando más de que pensaba

-Naruto ahora solo hay que esperar, tenemos que entretenerlo

Naruto asintió

Debido a que he utilizado gran cantidad de chakra mi cuello dolía y sentía como me entumecia

Sin embargo Gaara liberó completamente el poder del Shukaku y ahora el Shukaku se dedicaba a lanzarnos bolas de viento

Que fortuna que no sean Bijudamas

Fue cuando el cielo se empezó a oscurecer. Me acerque a donde estaba Temari escondida

-Necesitas salir si no quieres que el Shukaku nos mate

Ella solo asintió y ahora los tres nos alejamos del Shukaku para que no nos viera

-Naruto yo me encargaré de debilitarlo, tu te encargas de derrotarlo ¿entiendes?

-Claro, pero sigo sin entender porque quieres que llueva

-Solo calla y observa el espectáculo

Solo subí a la parte más alta y un Chidori se creo en mi mano

En las nubes se hizo mucho más notorio los rayos

-¡Ven Kirin!

Una enorme bestia hecha de pura electricidad se mostró en las nubes

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!!!-Se escuchó el grito sincronizado de Temari y Naruto al ver mi técnica

El Shukaku también levantó su mirada con intriga

La bestia eléctrica subió nuevamente y cayó con gran velocidad golpeando en el torso del Shukaku gritando con gran dolor

La onda expansiva casi nos mandó a volar y el cegador destello nos cegó por unos instantes

Ahora los tres veíamos a un totalmente herido monstruo de arena

Solo caí sobre mis rodillas completamente cansado y tratando de controlar la marca de maldición

-Ahora Naruto, despierta a Gaara

Ambos rubios estaban impresionados

-¿No lo derrotaste con esa técnica?

-No fui con intención de matarlo solo de dañar al Shukaku, tu te tienes que encargar de despertar a Gaara

Naruto usando sus clones y su Chakra del Kyubi salió disparado subiendo sobre lo que quedaba del Shukaku

Naruto fue capturado por la arena para ser recibido por un ataúd de arena pero gracias al Hiraishin aparecí muy arriba de Naruto

Usando mi Mangekyou Sharingan invoque al Susanoo aunque solo fueron las costillas y un brazo para cubrir a Naruto del ataúd de arena como lo había hecho Gamabunta en la historia

Una vez hecho Naruto extrajo otro poco del poder de Kurama y si fuera por coincidencia mi cuello comenzó a arder enormemente haciendo que el Susanoo y el Sharingan se desactivaran, aunque también sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo dolía, y la marca de maldición florecía invadiendo todo mi cuerpo así que termine cayendo desde una gran altura

Pero como si quisiera pagarme el favor Temari evitó que cayera duramente usando un Jutsu de Viento

Naruto debido a la gran cantidad de Chakra creó un enorme Rasengan, sino mal recuerdo era el Odama Rasengan impactando en Gaara y despegandolo de la cabeza del Shukaku por no decir que deshizo la cabeza

Ambos caían pero solo escuche por unos instantes más el ruido de una batalla hasta que se detuvo

Apoyado sobre el hombro de Temari fuimos donde se encontraban Gaara y Naruto tirados pero Naruto se arrastraba con su barbilla

Así fue donde Naruto uso su Jutsu Evangelizador haciendo que la oscuridad de Gaara se fuera

Kankuro llegó casi de inmediato con Gaara, yo me despegue de Temari y fui hacia Naruto

Del mismo modo como lo hice con Kakashi hace tiempo lo cargue sobre mi espalda para llevarlo

-¿Entonces nos dejarás ir como si nada Sasuke Uchiha? -pregunto Temari

-No, me deben el favor de dejarlos con vida. Así que si llegó a necesitar ayuda, ustedes deben ser los primeros en aparecer

Kankuro me vio algo furioso pero Temari lo relajo y se terminaron "escapando" de nosotros

Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa y dormía plácidamente

Bastardo deberías ser tú quien me lleve, yo hice casi todo

Después de mis quejas internas use el resto de mi chakra para usar el Hiraishin para aparecer en Konoha más específicamente en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, y ya que solo quiero aparecer en esa zona no importa donde caiga. En un instante solo vi una figura familiar que lloraba preocupada y que en cuanto me vio se lanzó hacia mi pero yo me le adelante cayendo inconsciente por la falta de chakra

Termine despertando en una cama de hospital, en la cual estaba Hinata dormida en una silla y del otro lado estaba Naruto con un montón de vendas

Recargado en la pared leyendo como si nada se encontraba Kakashi

-Veo que despiertas Sasuke

-¿Lord Hokage murió usando el Shiki Fūjin (Sello Mortal de la Parca) llevándose los brazos de Orochimaru?-Pregunté

Kakashi estaba sorprendido pero solo asintió

-Lord Hokage murió en su batalla contra Orochimaru

Aunque yo ya sabía de ello aún así me sentí algo triste, después de todo después de la masacre el debes en cuando me visitaba y se preocupaba por mi como si fuera un abuelo

-El funeral donde honraremos a todos los caídos será en un par de días, debemos vestir ropa negra.

Solo asentí. Kakashi terminó saliendo y yo me termine recostando pensando el cambio que tenía actualmente referente en mi modo de sentir

En mi vida anterior a los soldado se le permite estar triste por la caída de un compañero pero yo que crecí como un asesino de la escuela de instrucción, no me importaba ni una vida eso incluía la mía por lo cual no sentía nada, me daba igual cuando informaban que mis compañeros morían

Solo llegue a sentirme triste por la muerte de mi salvadora pero el sentimiento actual es igual pero a la vez muy diferente. Me siento triste pero no al punto de sentir un gran vacío, supongo que este sentimiento es el de perder a un familiar

Si estoy en el correcto, significa que realmente me estoy transformando en un humano y estoy dejando atrás la bestia que solo le importaba matar

Solo pude sonreír un poco debido a que el deseo de ella sigue muy presente en mi

Solo puedo ver a Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa pero me extraña, solo una mujer en toda mi vida anterior provoca lo mismo que ella, por algún motivo cada vez que veo a Hinata me hace sentir tranquilo

Incluso si me siento triste por la muerte del Hokage se que si Hinata está a mi lado ella de algún modo puede tranquilizarme

Solo puedo acariciar un poco su mejilla

-Gracias por permitir que pueda seguir siendo humano

Susurré para no despertarla y aunque mi cuerpo dolía me levanté de la cama para despejar un poco la tristeza que tenía por la muerte del Hokage después de todo la regla Shinobi es "Nunca soltaras una lágrima aún sin importar el dolor que lleves dentro"

Los días pasaron y tal como dijo Kakashi se llevó a cabo el tributo de honor a todos los que cayeron en el ataque

Según Kakashi gracias a cierto informe secreto fue que se salvaron demasiadas vidas porque estábamos preparados para el ataque

En el funeral había muchos que lloraron como el caso de Konohamaru pero todos los ninjas ni no soltó una lágrima aunque difícilmente puedo asegurarlo por la lluvia que bien podría cubrirlas

Ese día terminó de cierta forma bien por así decirlo debido a que muchos comprendieron que está bien estar triste por la muerte de tus familiares, amigos y camaradas pero que la vida continúa y tienes que seguir adelante por aquellos que están vivos y por los que vendrán en un futuro

Fin del capítulo

Se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar pero la universidad consume DEMASIADO TIEMPO espero que comprendan pero porfin una actualización, espero les guste


	6. ¡Adios Konoha!

En las afueras de la aldea se notaba un par de personas indentificables usando una gabardina de cuerpo completo color negro y con estampados de nubes rojas a lo largo de toda la prenda. En su cabeza un sombrero de paja con un pequeño cascabel

Ambos sin importarles mucho el único guardia cuidando aquella enorme puerta solo pudo hablar nerviosamente

-D-Disculpen

Aquellos dos sujetos solo se detuvieron y el de menor estatura lo volteo a ver

El guardia estaba a punto de hablar cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos a aquel hombre

De pronto se empezó a sentir débil, y su conciencia se terminó desvaneciendo

Los dos sujetos continuaron con su camino ignorando al inconsciente guardia

P.O.V: SASUKE

Habían pasado unos dias desde el ataque de la Aldea de la Arena y de la muerte de nuestro tercer Hokage "Hiruzen Sarutobi"

De cierta manera todo volvía a la normalidad

La aldea estaba en reparación por los daños de la invasión pero aunque se notaba tranquilidad en la aldea no podía decir lo mismo de todo lo administrativo

Sin un Hokage la aldea de cierta manera estaba desprotegida y sin un líder que tome decisiones estaba en un caos e inmovilizada

Las misiones se detuvieron hasta cierto grado pero eso no evitó que ninjas de rango Chunnin en adelante se detuvieran, de hecho estaban más que movilizados pero nosotros los Gennin no teníamos mucho que hacer

Afortunadamente los entrenamientos son una muy buena manera de entretenerse

Gracias a que ciertos sucesos se avecinan me enfoque en mi entrenamiento con el Hiraishin o mejor dicho una parte de él

Me enfoque en perfeccionar el sello, después de todo si lo logro me enfocaré en poner todas mis energías en el teletransporte

Actualmente aún necesito un par de posiciones para el sello pero ya no eran tantos además que su tiempo se extendió, según cálculo de un año hasta cinco años

Mis entrenamientos diarios con Hinata se reanudaron

Debido al tiempo que Hinata estuvo sin entrenar estaba algo oxidada pero con una mayor fuerza de voluntad

Es algo extraño decirlo pero desde su batalla con Neji obtuvo una mayor seguridad, y aunque aún no había desaparecido su timidez en los combates si mostró una mayor actitud a pelear sin contenerse tanto

De hecho ese fue el gran factor por el que Hinata perdió ante Neji "porque no quería lastimarlo" y por temor hacia su primo

Actualmente estoy entrenando con el Chidori Nagashi con los blancos en distintos puntos como si fuera el entrenamiento de desviación de kunai

El elemento rayo que se originó por todo mi cuerpo se comenzó a extender hacia afuera de él golpeando y rompiendo todos los blancos, incluso los que estaban detrás de las rocas

Hinata que me veía recargada en un árbol con una mirada intrigada

-¿Que ocurre Hinata? No has dejado de verme.- Le dije

Hinata tomó un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-N-No es l-lo q-que c-crees…

En su modo apenada el cual incluye un gran sonrojo y su característico tartamudeo además de estar enormemente avergonzada

Pero solo duro unos instantes ya que me vio de un modo serio

-…Sasuke-kun ¿Te ocurre algo?

Solo la veo intrigado por aquella cuestión

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno te noto algo más pensativo de lo normal

-Nada realmente, solo pensaba que técnica podría desarrollar. -Respondí para que de algún modo no se preocupara

Pero a lo que se refería Hinata es debido a que ya se acercan los eventos donde Sasuke se va de aldea pero yo no soy el Sasuke con deseos de matar a su hermano

Solo pensaba en que desicion tomar, si irme de la aldea o quedarme

Realmente no tenía una idea clara. Si elegía irme podría ayudar a Konoha desde las sombras pero eso significaba alejarme de todo pero si me quedaba, podía levantar nuevamente el prestigio del Clan Uchiha

Fue cuando una ave estaba volando en lo alto siendo un llamado de Kakashi-sensei el cual pedía mi presencia en la casa de Té

-Hinata creo que se va retrasar un poco nuestra visita con Obaa-chan

Casi de inmediato llegó Neji a donde estábamos

Hinata se ocultó detrás de mi espalda

-Hinata-sama, necesitamos hablar

Solo veo como Hinata temblaba de nervios mientras suspiro cansadamente

-Hinata creo que debes hablar con Neji y arreglar de una vez por todas cualquier diferencia que haya entre ambos

Hinata aún cabizbaja solo asintió y se puso a un lado mio mientras Neji me veía hasta cierto punto de una manera enojada

-Los dejo solos y por cierto Hinata nos veremos con Obaa-chan

Hinata solo asintió y así fue como nos terminamos separando.

En cuanto llegue a la casa de té pude ver a Kakashi-sensei hablando con Kurenai y Asuma los cuales se retiraron de inmediato

-¿Para que me mandó a llamar Kakashi-sensei?.- Pregunté simulando ignorancia

-Bueno veras…

Solo suspiro cansado

-Si no me va invitar a comer debería ir a ayudar a Kurenai y Asuma, no podrán con Nii-san.- Interrumpí a Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi-sensei estaba impresionado

-Aunque no lo crea no soy tan tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta que Nii-san estaba aquí hasta hace poco, aunque no se quien sea con él que viene

-Creí que irías a atacarlo

-Claro que planeo pelear contra él, pero no quiero que nadie interfiera

-Entiendo ¡Entonces me voy!

En un ligero remolino de hojas Kakashi-sensei se fue

Yo fui con dirección con Obaa-chan ya que Hinata debe haber acabado su plática con Neji

Cuando me dirigía hacia allá me encontré con Hinata

-Sasuke-kun ¿Ya acabaste tu asunto con Kakashi-sensei?

-Si ¿que tal tu plática con Neji?

-Fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Neji-niisan ya no parece tener algún rencor conmigo o con la rama principal.- Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Me alegro

Entonces me pegue a Hinata la cual se mostró sorprendida y solo le susurro

-Hinata alguien nos sigue

Ella se mostró impactada y activando su byakugan buscando alrededor con una mirada seria la cual se relajo casi de inmediato

-Tranquilo al parecer son Sakura-san, Ino-san y Nii-san

-Entiendo

Solo me separe y de repente gruñó mi estómago así que le dije

-Hinata tengo hambre, vayamos a aquel puesto, yo invito

Una vez identificado quien nos seguía nos metimos al puesto de barbacoa, además de saciar mi hambre también era para ver que es lo que querían

Ordenamos una mesa para dos y como se esperaba de los chicos entraron de inmediato pero en otra mesa viéndonos a lo lejos

Según por los gritos de Sakura e Ino es que hacíamos juntos teniendo algo similar a una cita

Hinata ignorante de toda la situación y de quienes nos seguían cocinaba la carne en su punto perfecto

Viendo detalladamente Hinata sin duda alguna en mi mundo sería catalogada por los japoneses como una esposa ideal, creo que el término que usan es el de Yamato Nadeshiko

Una vez terminada la comida nos dirigimos con Obaa-chan que al parecer nos esperaba no sin antes decir que en algún punto nuestros espías nos dejaron de seguir

Su tienda sufrió algunos daños menores pero Hinata y yo le ayudamos con la reconstrucción

Bueno la razón por la que Obaa-chan nos esperaba es porque Hinata había hecho el pedido de unos rollos de canela especiales y obtendría un descuento si a cambio me llevaba a comer ahí

Simplemente era para que las bromas de Obaa-chan tuvieran un mayor efecto sobre la pequeña Hinata. Incluso si llevamos años viniendo aquí, Hinata no puede soportar las bromas de Obaa-chan de que somos novios o similar sin ponerse roja como tomate.

Al parecer avergonzar de gran manera a un Hyuga sin morir en el intento es la mayor fascinación de Obaa-chan

Cuando regresamos fue que recordé algo importante

-Hinata lo siento pero recordé algo importante, nos vemos

-¿O-Ok? Sasuke-kun

Hinata lucía confundida pero solo asintió

Fui corriendo donde se suponía que era la casa de Kakashi-sensei donde fue llevado después del combate con Itachi

Al llegar puedo ver cómo todos me miraron excepto Kakashi-sensei al verlo dormido

-Vaya no salieron tan heridos como esperaba…

Solo veo a Kakashi-sensei

-Ó eso diría pero por lo que veo Kakashi-sensei recibió el Tsukuyomi. Le dije que tuviera cuidado

Todos me vieron impresionados

-Dime Sasuke ¿sabías que Itachi se infiltró a Konoha?.-Me pregunto Kurenai

-Lo supe cuando fui llamado por Kakashi-sensei a la casa de Té

De repente llegó un ninja de relleno que llegó corriendo gritando lo de Itachi

Solo suspiro

-Ahora ya que ni uno de ustedes es rival para Itachi me iré a encargar yo

Los Jounin me miraron incrédulo y como si dijera algo realmente tonto

-Espera si Kakashi no pudo soportar ese extraño genjutsu menos tu

Solo activo mi Mangekyō Sharingan el cual todos se congelaron al verlo

-Solo aquellos verdaderos usuarios del Sharingan pueden, ahora si me disculpan tengo una pelea pendiente contra Itachi

Salí de aquella habitación desactivando mi Mangekyō Sharingan.

Comencé a correr con dirección a mi casa para recoger unos papeles con sello de invocación

Una vez recogido me comencé a dirigir a máxima velocidad al pueblo cercano de Konoha

Corriendo lo más que podía llegue a aquel pueblo

-¡Mierda! No recuerdo en qué hotel se quedaban. Maldición solo me queda ir preguntando en cada uno

Fue como comencé a meterme en cada hotel para preguntar en la recepción la gran pregunta de "¿No ha visto a un chico de mi edad, rubio y con cara de tonto acompañado de un anciano de pelo blanco con cara de pervertido?"

La cual me rechazaron en 20 ocasiones hasta que por fin recordé que la recepción tenia un pequeño lago con un puente

Corro buscando una posada con esas características y al encontrarla y preguntarle a la recepcionista confirmó que estaban ahí

Cuando entró puedo ver como Itachi y Kisame tenían ya a Naruto

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke.- Dijo Itachi

Solo puedo verlo recargado en una pared con una leve sonrisa

-¡Vaya! así que ahora te dedicas a molestar niños. Que tan bajo has caído, Uchiha Itachi

Naruto se mostró enormemente sorprendido. Fue que Naruto nos comenzó a comparar

-¿O debería decir Nii-san?

Kisame también mostró una ligera impresión pero parecía que le divertia

-Vaya se ve patéticamente igual que tu Itachi ¿Quien es?

-Como ya el lo dijo, es mi hermano menor

-¿Que raro? Hasta donde yo sabía el Clan Uchiha había sido devastado por ti

Solo lo veo seriamente y me dirijo al compañero de Itachi

-Kisame por lo que veo eres amigo de Itachi así que deberías cuidarte siempre la espalda, nunca sabrás cuando Itachi pueda matarte al igual que lo hizo con Shisui-san

Itachi solo me vio fijamente pero se que le molesto aquel comentario mientras Kisame le divertía

Ambos solo cerramos unos momentos los ojos y activamos el Sharingan

-¿Debes saber a que vine no es así Itachi?

Kisame solo sonrió

-En lo que hablas con tu hermanito yo me haré cargo de que el niño no salga corriendo

Kisame balanceo su espada pero una nube de humo blanca hizo acto de aparición y la espada fue detenida por un sapo con armadura. Detrás estaba Jiraiya con una chica bastante sexy en su hombro

Naruto se mostró sorprendido ante la aparición de Jiraiya haciendo su "típica" presentación de ser el más grande y aclamado con un Sex-appeal supremo que las mujeres le caían del cielo y bla bla que Naruto también negó

P.O.V: Universal

-¡Bien! Dime Sasuke ¿con tu Sharingan que tanto puedes ver?.- Pregunto Itachi

-¿Que puedo ver con estos ojos?

Solo Sasuke puede sonreírle burlescamente

-Veo una muerte y es la tuya, Itachi

Itachi parecía algo decepcionado pero solo le dijo

-¿Entonces veamos que tan buena es tu vista?

Itachi usando un Shunshin no Jutsu apareció a un lado de Sasuke mientras este solo pudo sonreír felizmente

Rápidamente Itachi sacó un Kunai mientras Sasuke trato de golpearlo girándose al mismo tiempo interceptando su intento de apuñalarlo pero rápidamente con un movimiento por sobre su brazo iba el kunai directo a su cara, rápidamente con la palma de su otra mano desvío su ataque

Itachi se mostró algo sorprendido y Sasuke solo le sonrió.

Con la mano más cercana creó un chidori el cual rápidamente Itachi se sorprendió ante tal técnica y esquivo retorciendo lo más rápido que pudo pero Sasuke solo le pudo mantener la sonrisa confiada

-Chidori Eisō.- Dijo Sasuke

El Chidori se extendió rápidamente atravesando el pecho de Itachi

Naruto estaba enormemente sorprendido mientras Kisame y Jiraiya lo están también pero no tanto como Naruto

-Te has vuelto fuerte… Sasuke.- Dijo débilmente Itachi

-Hay dos cosas que quiero preguntarte, Itachi

Itachi aún atravesado trato de acercarse a Sasuke para tratar de golpearlo con sus dos dedos pero solo señaló hacia atrás

-¡Sasuke detrás de ti!.- Gritó preocupado Naruto

Itachi estaba detrás de él mirándole como si nada hubiera ocurrido

El Itachi que estaba siendo atravesado le empezaron a aparecer cuervos hasta desaparecer

-¡Genjutsu!.- Dijo Jiraiya

Itachi que le seguía viendo solo pregunto

-La batalla aún no termina pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte

Solo Sasuke le ve seriamente

Se logró ver como un chidori había atravesado de nueva manera el pecho de Itachi sorprendiéndole de gran manera al igual que el resto

El causante no era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke

El Sasuke que estaba delante de él solo le dijo

-¿Quieres dejar de subestimarme?

El Sasuke de delante se empezó a deshacer tomando forma de serpientes blancas

-¡Genjutsu!.- Dijo Itachi

Sasuke había usado un Genjutsu de reflejo en el Genjutsu de Itachi

-Bien ahora responde lo que realmente quiero saber ¿Quien es el otro Uchiha que te ayudó a masacrar a el Clan Uchiha?

Todos vieron interesados ante aquella pregunta en especial Jiraiya

-¿Porque crees que hubo otro Uchiha involucrado?.- Pregunto Itachi

-Cuando asesinaste al Clan mencionaste que si yo despertaba el Mangekyō Sharingan sería el tercero en hacerlo

Itachi solo le veía curioso

-Ni siquiera tu podrías haber asesinado a todo el clan, ni mucho menos a nuestro padre. Quiero que me digas el nombre de aquel sujeto ya que es el siguiente en la lista para matarle

-¿Matarle?

-Si ¿quien es tu aliado?

Itachi solo sonrió

-Su nombre es Uchiha Madara

Jiraiya y Kisame se sorprendieron ante ese nombre aunque el primero lo estaba más, sin embargo, Naruto no comprendía quien era

-¡Entiendo! Me estás diciendo que un fundador de Konoha es mi próximo objetivo

Itachi solo puedo hacer una mirada estoica

-Si quieres creer o no, es tu propia realidad

-Se toda la verdad sobre los sucesos del ataque del Kyubi y todo lo que provocó y obviamente quien lo provocó.- Le interrumpió Sasuke

Itachi estaba enormemente sorprendido

-Solo quería que confirmaras quien fue el causante

Se pudo sentir cómo se volvía aún más sofocante el ambiente gracias a Sasuke

-¡Y te dije que no me subestimaras!.- Grito Sasuke creando otro Chidori Eiso dando a un lado de la cara de Itachi que se encontraba recargado en la pared del fondo

-¡Mis ojos ya no son los mismos que fueron en el pasado! ¡Gracias a ti! ¡Solo puedo ver la cruel realidad!.- Grito furioso Sasuke

Itachi solo puede verlo seriamente

-Sigues igual de confiado que siempre pero por ahora te tomaré la palabra

El Itachi que estaba siendo apuñalado por el chidori terminó desapareciendo

Impresionando a Naruto enormemente mientras a Jiraiya le sorprendía la habilidad del Sharingan del menor de los Uchiha, que pudiera darse cuenta de aquel Genjutsu

-Itachi, hay que dejar esta farsa de usar solo Genjutsu normales

Itachi seguia viendolo seriamente

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar un montón de shuriken contra el otro sin embargo ninguno dio porque los shuriken chocaban con otro desviandose

De un momento a otro ambos usaron un Shunshin para acercarse al otro pero solo se bloquearon el uno al otro y comenzaron a forcejear

Aquel forcejeo lo iba perdiendo Sasuke al no tener tanta fuerza como la hubiera tenido si su cuerpo estuviera más desarrollado pero eso no impidió que Sasuke perdiera del todo

Inmediatamente Sasuke sonrió y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un chidori nacgashi electrocutando a Itachi haciéndole retroceder

Itachi estaba sorprendido sin embargo impresionandose un poco al notar como Sasuke ya habia acortado enormemente la distancia que había puesto entre ambos, después de todo, Sasuke uso un Shunshin no Jutsu para atacar a Itachi con un Chidori

Itachi solo lo esquivo y se escucho como aquel chidori se estrello en la pared haciéndole un gran hoyo destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba en el radio del ataque

Itachi aún con la muñeca tomada de Sasuke la cual rápidamente le permitió dar una patada en el estómago mandandolo a volar sin embargo Itachi no dejó pasar esto y tomando la cara de Sasuke lo estrello contra la pared creándose un gran cráter en la pared

Sujetándolo del cuello se acercó

-Tonto hermanito menor, aún eres muy débil, no tienes unos ojos como los míos, aún no me odias lo suficiente

Itachi activo su Mangekyō Sharingan e hizo un Tsukuyomi en Sasuke haciéndole recordar nuevamente la muerte de cada miembro del Clan Uchiha en el Barrio Uchiha, mientras se escuchaba como Itachi repetía "No vales ni siquiera que te mate"

Afuera del Genjutsu se pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de Sasuke

Después de todo justo los sentimientos que tenía hacia su familia le dolieron enormemente y verlos caer le habían recordar lo que el perdió, ambos sentimientos combinados resultaron en aquel grito de dolor emocional preocupando enormemente al Sannin y al rubio mientras el tiburón solo le divertía

Pero rápidamente vieron como Itachi cayó de rodillas agarrándose fuertemente su ojo con gran dolor y como si le imitara Sasuke también hizo lo mismo

-¿Rompiste mi… Tsukuyomi?.- Pregunto impactado Itachi

Pero pudo notar como de Sasuke un Sharingan con forma de átomo y en uno de sus ojos sangraba un poco junto a unas manchas negras por todo su cuerpo

-¡Maldición!.- Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke

Ambos respiraban pesadamente

Naruto rápidamente corrío en dirección de Sasuke completamente preocupado, entonces Kisame rápidamente se acercó a Naruto para detenerlo

Jiraiya uso el Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Arte Ninja :Trampa boca de sapo) que rapidamente atrapó a Kisame y sorprendío a Naruto

-¡Kisame! ¡Necesitamos irnos!.- Dijo débilmente Itachi levantándose

-¡Es fácil decirlo!.- Dijo Kisame tratando de no quedar atrapado

Ambos comenzaron a correr y cuando no parecía haber salida, Itachi creo una con el Amaterasu

Jiraiya se sorprendió enormemente ya que nadie había logrado escapar de esa técnica

Naruto y Jiraiya solo vieron un hoyo con fuego negro

Naruto se acercó curioso ante tal fuego

-¡Detente! ¡No lo toques!.- Grito Sasuke apoyándose en la pared para no caer

-¿Que este fuego?.- Pregunto Naruto

-Es un fuego inapagable que no deja de arder hasta que lo que queme sea solo cenizas.- Respondió Sasuke

Entonces con su Mangekyō Sharingan activado se enfocó en aquel fuego

De repente este se apagó impresionando a los dos espectadores

-¿No decías que era inapagable?.- Pregunto Jiraiya

Ambos voltearon como Sasuke estaba sangrando enormemente de su ojo y parecía completamente exhausto

-Solo las llamas del Amaterasu son capaces de apagarse con otras llamas.- Respondió débilmente

Sasuke había decidido apagarlo porque no quería que alguien de pelo blanco descubriera que se podría sellar

Sasuke entonces cayó al suelo inconsciente, había usado bastante chakra en la pelea contra Itachi, sin mencionar que el sello de marca de maldición consumía demasiado chakra al ser la primera etapa, además, después de todo era la primer vez que batallaba con un duro oponente del genjutsu por no decir que el Tsukuyomi lo debilitó más de lo que pensó

La razón por la que Sasuke en su batalla contra Itachi pudo contrarrestarlo con un simple Sharingan fue porque estaba bastante experimentado en recibir un Genjutsu de gran calibre mientras el actual Sasuke esta era la primer vez que lo recibía directamente

P.O.V: Sasuke

Podía escuchar varios ruidos los cuales eran muy molestos, después de todo me dolía mucho la cabeza

Abriendo mis ojos débilmente puedo sentir como alguien me abraza siendo una chica pero debido a que un poco borroso no se quien sea

-¡Sasuke-kun!.- Dijo una voz dulce

Obviamente reconozco la dueña de esta voz, siento como me abraza fuertemente

-Hinata, me ahogas.- Digo con una voz ronca

Pero al parecer a ella no le importa y sigue abrazándome entonces solo puedo abrazarla y comienzo a acariciar su cabeza

Unos segundos pasaron y abro mis ojos que veían un poco borroso, pero que después de tallarlos se aclaró mi vista

Al parecer no estábamos únicamente nosotros sino que también se encuentran Sakura con una mirada dolida y celosa, un Naruto triste que solo ve a Sakura, a Tsunade y a Shizune viendo la escena con caras curiosas

Tsunade camino a mi lado y me pregunto

-Escuche que sangre salió de tus ojos, voy a hacerte unas pruebas

Solo puedo asentir y alejar un poco a Hinata que me veía completamente preocupada

La prueba consistía en una prueba visual y con solo ver un poco solo puedo abrir mis ojos impresionado

-¿Que ocurre, Sasuke-kun?.- Pregunto Hinata

-Mi vista disminuyó

Todos me vieron incrédulos pero el más incrédulo soy yo. Nunca esperé que mi vista disminuyera en un 10% de su totalidad, después de todo disminuyó mucho con solo haber usado el Tsukuyomi y el Amaterasu

Ni cuando use el Susano que se supone que es la técnica que más poder necesita disminuyó tanto, solo alrededor de un 3% de su totalidad y eso que había hecho una aparición con todo el esqueleto cuando desperté él Mangekyō y otra para proteger a Naruto del ataque de Gaara

Supongo que porque solo fue una aparición rápida y no haberla usado en todo su poder por eso disminuyó poco, sin embargo, el Tsukuyomi lo hice completo para escapar del de Itachi y con el Amaterasu para que no descubrieran que podía ser sellado

-¿Lo dices enserio, Sasuke?.- Dijo Sakura

-Si, aunque no es mucho, un 10% aproximadamente

Tsunade hizo pose pensativa, como si pensara que lo pudo haber causado

-¿Fue por usar ese extraño fuego?.- Pregunto Naruto

Todas las mujeres nos vieron curiosas por esa pregunta de Naruto

-Supongo que si, al parecer force demasiado mi Sharingan

Tsunade solo me vio y me dijo

-Te vas a quedar un tiempo aquí en el hospital para observarte y que descanses

Naruto, Tsunade y Shizune salieron con dirección a la habitación de Kakashi-sensei

Sakura solo pudo salir rápidamente cabizbaja diciendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer

Solo puedo verla irse mientras Hinata también pareció que lo noto y solo me ve preocupada

-¿Esta bien que permanezca aquí? Después de todo Sakura es tu compañera de equipo y…

-No es necesario que te vayas.- La interrumpo

Después de todo prefería pasar tiempo con Hinata ya que me sentía mucho más cómodo con ella que con Sakura

Aunque al parecer también tengo que dejar otra vez en claro que no me gusta Sakura, después de todo es mi amiga y no quiero dañarla más

Entonces así pasó un tiempo donde Hinata me venía a visitar diario, aunque le dije que no era necesario ella aún así lo hacía y una de sus explicaciones fue porque yo fui siempre cuando ella estuvo en el hospital, aunque eran dos casos totalmente distintos

En la tarde casi anocheciendo me dejaron salir del hospital y solo puedo seguir con aquel pensamiento que me ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo

¿Me voy de la Aldea o me quedo?

Incluso si tenía tanto tiempo libre no puedo decidirme y tengo que hacerlo ya

No falta mucho para que ocurran esos sucesos, aunque hace un tiempo la idea de irme no parecía tan mala opción estos días que pude estar con Hinata me había hecho dudar terriblemente

Solo puedo alzar la mirada quedandome embalsamado mirando aquella brillante y hermosa luna llena

Como si mi cabeza se aclarara, la respuesta llegó a mi mente

Yo siempre he sido oscuridad no importa lo que haga. Siempre he sido como la luna, moviéndome por la oscuridad

Pero inmediatamente solo veo el rostro de una bella chica de cabello castaño con ojos verdes como esmeralda pero rápidamente cambió al rostro de Hinata con una dulce sonrisa, y solo puedo sonreír del mismo modo

-¡Claro! Si yo soy la oscuridad de la noche, ellas son mi luna, aquellas que han evitado que sea completamente oscuridad, son mis pequeños rayos de luz

Solo puedo dirigirme a la Torre del Hokage que aún tiene las luces encendidas

Tocó la puerta y solo recibo un "pase" desde adentro

Cuando entró a la oficina puedo ver una gran montaña de libros y pergaminos ocultando a una bella mujer rubia, nuestra quinta Hokage, Senju Tsunade

-¡Ohh! ¡Sasuke! Que bueno que vienes tengo que hablar de algo contigo.- Me dijo feliz

Solo puedo preguntarme qué es lo que quiere pero solo le interrumpo

-Vengo a hablar un tema realmente serio con usted

Tsunade quito esa expresión de felicidad y cambio a un semblante serio

-¿Qué ocurre?

Le voy a mentir un poco pero después de todo ocurrirá dentro de poco así que no se puede contar como mentira ¿verdad?

-Fui atacado por cuatro ninjas del sonido, mandados por Orochimaru

Ella se sorprendió enormemente, después de todo ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido con Orochimaru

-Te pondremos a salvo y…

-No vine por eso, lo quiero decir es que me ofrecieron llevarme con él

-Sabes muy bien para lo que te quiere y…

-Lo se, pero le pido ir.- Le interrumpo

-Sasuke si es por lo de tu hermano…

-Escúcheme lady, quiero proteger a Konoha y Orochimaru es un gran problema, por eso le pido que me deje ir con él como un agente encubierto

Tsunade estaba enormemente sorprendida pero volvió a su semblante serio

-¿Sabes lo que dices? Te tendríamos que considerar que ninja renegado, arruinarías todo tu futuro

Solo puedo suspirar

-No me importa, si puedo proteger Konoha y en especial a Hin… a las personas que quiero, no me importa incluso si estoy en el libro bingo de cada nación

Tsunade solo puede hacer una expresión amarga y suspira cansada.

-Sabes planeaba darte esto

Tsunade sacó un chaleco verde, significando que me iba a promocionar a Chunnin

-Tu y Shikamaru fueron los únicos que iban a ser recomendados por el tercer Hokage

Solo puedo impresionarme ante tal noticia. Sabía lo de Shikamaru pero no creí que yo también lo haría

-Dime Sasuke ¿es verdad que ya casi tienes dominado el Hiraishin?

Solo asiento ante esa pregunta no entendiendo a donde quería llegar

-Según las notas que he estado leyendo, fuiste recomendado por Iruka-sensei a los 7 años para ser Gennin pero que rechazaste por que dijiste que no te sentías preparado y luego retrasaste tu salida hasta que Naruto lo hizo

Solo la veo cansadamente. No puedo creer que realmente haya leído mi expediente

-Según los informes de Kakashi es que ayudas a Naruto, Sakura y especialmente a Hinata a mejorar sin mencionar que según los informes tu eres realmente habilidoso pero que mantienes un perfil bajo

-¿De que habla?

-Según este informe, en la prueba de Kakashi tu fuiste quien hizo que el equipo 7 trabajará como equipo, derrotaste a los candidatos de la aldea del sonido

-Me esta dando crédito de más.- Dije

-¿Enserio? En la tercera etapa ayudaste a que Neji dejará de odiar al la rama superior del clan Hyuga, y aquí viene lo más interesante

-¿Aún hay más?

-Tu le advertiste al tercero sobre lo del ataque de Konoha, en el examen chunnin en la segunda etapa te enfrentaste a Orochimaru a la par, y tal vez uno de los más impresionantes, tú dirigiste el equipo que fue en contra del Jinchuriki del Shukaku y lo detuviste

-Ese no fui yo, quien realmente lo derrotó fue Naruto

Tsunade solo hizo una sonrisa burlona

-No al menos en el reporte de Shino, Naruto y Temari

Solo la veo con duda

-Según sus informes tú dirigiste el equipo y por si fuera poco, según Naruto y Temari tú prácticamente derrotaste al Shukaku y cubriste a Naruto para que él le diera el golpe final

Solo desvío mi mirada no queriendo seguir con esto

-Y tu más reciente logró, ayudar a salvar al Kyubi de las garras de Akatsuki

Tsunade solo busco entre su escritorio algo y cuando lo logró se veía feliz

Puso sobre el escritorio una máscara con forma de lobo

-¿Esto qué significa?.- Preguntó dudoso

-No puedo mandar a un Chunnin ni mucho menos a un Gennin a una misión tan peligrosa, pero a un anbu sí que podría vigilar a Orochimaru

-No esto será un problema ¿no soy muy joven para esto?

-Para nada, Itachi era mucho más joven y comandaba un escuadrón

Solo suspiro

-Entonces le diré las habilidades de los ninjas del sonido

Tsunade me vio con algo de duda pero rápidamente comprendió que era necesaria una fachada para que Orochimaru no sospechara.

Así fue como le di la información la información de los ninjas como recomendarle la misión a Shikamaru

Por otro lado también detallamos en qué consistirá mi misión

Tengo que dar ubicación de cada guarida así como de los experimentos y obviamente de sus planes

Mientras sea Sasuke seré un ninja renegado enfocado solo al odio contra Itachi y que busca el poder a cualquier costo

Mientras sea Tsuki (luna) seré un anbu que obedece órdenes exclusivamente de la quinta Hokage no importando si "recibo" orden de cualquier otro alto mando o inclusive del Señor Feudal. Tengo que mantener básicamente a Tsunade con vida ya que esta es una misión clasificada como "SS"

A cambio cuando la misión termine, tanto yo como Itachi se nos revoca cualquier acusación y posiblemente lo más importante, proteger a Hinata

Ahora solo tengo que esperar que sea contactado

Al día siguiente

Estoy parado sobre el lago usando solo mi short ya que estoy practicando unos justus del elemento agua y no quiero que mi playera este mojada

Después de tratar de hacer el Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Vórtex Gigante)

Girandome puedo ver que viene Hinata caminando aparentando tranquilidad pero en su cara se ve enormemente sonrojada

-P-Perdón po-por la ta-tar-danza Sasuke-kun

Solo me acercó a ella poniéndome mi playera

-Hinata ¿Estas lista? Atacame con todo

-Pero acabas de salir del hospital y…

-Con todo

Ella solo asiente y activa su Byakugan mientras toma su pose de pelea. Pasaron unos instantes pero ella no se mueve

-Cuando quieras, ya comenzó

Ella solo me ve con un ligero puchero y rápidamente se acerca, solo puedo verla como un golpe de acercaba rápidamente a mi pecho y recibo un duro golpe, afortunadamente use el Jutsu de Sustitución sin embargo solo puedo ver cómo el tronco se rompe en muchos fragmentos

Solo aparezco detrás de Hinata con sudor recorriendo mi espalda

-Hina-chan ¿acaso estas molesta?.- Pregunto nervioso

-¡Crei que te había hecho entender de que no me subestimaras!

Los ataques no se detuvieron solo puedo activar mi Sharingan y a esquivar como puedo cada golpe con mucha dificultad

¡Esta muy molesta!

Encontrando una abertura me agacho y le doy una patada que la eleva, rápidamente iba a ser el Rafaga de Leones sin embargo cuando estaba a punto a de mandarla al suelo ella comienza a girar rápidamente creando una esfera de chakra, ella había usado el "Hakkeshō Kaiten (Rotación de Palma de Ocho Trigramas) repeliendome y haciéndome volar

Hinata aterriza y me lanza un Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo de fuego:Jutsu bola de fuego) y de igual manera también lanzó un Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu y aprovechando mi altitud hago rápidamente el Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu flor del Fénix)

Disparando una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego lo suficientes para que Hinata no pudiera usar la rotación

-Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León)

Recibo esas palabras en respuesta y unos leones de chakra cubren las manos de Hinata, la cual rápidamente bajó su postura y continuo

-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)

Comenzó a golpear cada bola de fuego sin recibir un daño

Solo aterrizó y con mi gran velocidad trato de golpearla en su estómago con mi puño pero se cubrió, ella trato de golpear uno de mis puntos de chakra pero desvió su mano entonces aumente la velocidad de mis golpes pero Hinata lograba desviar la mayoría

Hinata retrocedió y comenzó a juntar chakra a lo cual solo puedo sonreír

Hinata enfocó su chakra y nuevamente un león fue formado pero a la gran diferencia es que este incluía chispoteos electricos, hago un chidori y comienzo a correr en dirección a Hinata la cual también comenzó a correr y de su puño de león con raiton parecía rugir aceptando mi reto

Terminamos chocando nuestras técnicas y una enorme fuerza nos repelió

Yo solo rodee un poco pero la que recibió más daño fue Hinata que cayó inconsciente al estrellarse con un árbol

Después de todo su técnica aún no está completa, ya que se supone que combina el poder del Chidori junto con el del Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León)

Solo puedo ir con Hinata para ver su estado el cual solo está cansada por usar tanto Chakra, con una buena siesta estará como nueva

Me siento recargando mi espalda contra el tronco de un árbol para apreciar el paisaje con una Hinata durmiendo y usando mi regazo como almohada

Solo puedo quitarle sus cabellos de la cara y apreciarla

Solo alzo mi vista y puedo ver como alguien se acerca a mi mientras camina tranquilamente

Aquel señor no era otro más que Hiashi Hyuga con un semblante serio al igual que el de mi padre

-Ya comprobó la fuerza real de Hinata. Entonces esta apuesta la ganó yo ¿Verdad?.- Dije viéndole a los ojos

Hiashi solo me ve serio y solo asiente

-Como líder del Clan Hyuga y por mi honor, me aseguraré de cumplir con mi palabra.- Me responde

Solo puedo sonreír un poco ante esas palabras

Hiashi solo se terminó retirando con una pequeña sonrisa

Pasó una hora y puedo sentir cómo algo se mueve en mis piernas siendo Hinata que despertaba

Inmediatamente al ver donde había dormido se sonrojo enormemente y solo puedo sentir algo de nostalgia pero comienzo a hablar

-Hinata

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Dijo sentándose a mi lado algo adolorida

Solo puedo verla y suspirar un poco

-Solo quiero informarte que es probable que este sea nuestro último entrenamientos juntos

Hinata se notaba enormemente impactada

-¿Q-Que? ¿Porque?.- Pregunto

-Veras, estoy a punto de salir a una misión de larga duración y no nos veremos por unos años

Comienzo a buscar dentro de mi mochila y sacó una caja de rollos de canela súper especiales con un moño y otra pequeña caja envuelta

-Ya que no podremos celebrar nuestros cumpleaños, te adelantaré tus regalos

Ella me ve completamente anonadada y solo toma la pequeña caja la cual muestra un pequeño collar con el símbolo Uchiha en la que hay un pequeño grabado en la parte trasera siendo mi sello del Hiraishin

Ella parecía casi querer llorar, no sabría decir si de felicidad o de tristeza

-¡No regresaras o porque estás despidiéndote.- Me lo dijo entre sollozos

Solo la veo impresionado ya que ella me abraza fuertemente

-Te lo acabo de decir, será una misión fuera de la aldea que tomará años

Ella solo puede negar con su cabeza. Solo la tomó de los hombros separándola un poco y puedo ver las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas

Solo la golpeó con mis dos dedos en su frente al igual que Itachi lo hacia conmigo

-Estaré bien, no necesitas preocuparte

Ella solo me ve y comienza a limpiar sus lágrimas

-Yo no sabía que te irías y no te compre nada, lo siento

Solo la veo divertido y sintiendo una gran nostalgia

-Sabes, tengo planeado que regalo quiero que me des

Hinata solo se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada

Mientras veo aquella acción solo me pasa por la mente "¿Que le ocurre?"

Ignorando aquella acción solo le digo

-Ya que estaré afuera por bastante tiempo, descuidare bastante las tumbas de mi clan. Quisiera pedirte que si puedes hacerte cargo mientras no estoy

Hinata me ve asombrada y solo puede asentir

-Yo me haré cargo.- Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Hinata solo se giro mientras me entregaba el collar para que se lo pusiera

Una vez puesto lo metió debajo de su chamarra ya que lo tiene que mantener oculto por mi propia petición

Nos quedamos así por unos instantes y nuevamente Hinata se acuesta sobre mi regazo completamente avergonzada

Me impresione un poco ante esa acción por parte de ella, pero puedo comprender que al menos quiere pasar lo más que pueda conmigo

Solo se lo permito ya que esta noche será la cual me voy a ir, porque puedo sentir cuatro chakras a la distancia vigilándome

Los ignoro ya que al menos quiero aprovechar lo más que pueda antes de irme

El tiempo pasó ya siendo la noche donde ya me había separado de Hinata y de igual manera que en la serie fui atacado dejándome vencer para que creyeran que necesito poder a cualquier costo para llevar a cabo mi venganza contra Itachi

Una vez recogida mis cosas solo puedo ver a través de la ventana y las palabras de Tsunade retumbaron en mi mente

-Escúchame bien Sasuke, si decides no irte con Orochimaru y volver a la aldea te puedo garantizar una vida normal, pero si decides ir y una vez estés con Orochimaru, no puedes volver hasta haber cumplido el acuerdo ¿Entiendes?

Solo sacudo mi cabeza y con mis cosas listas me dispongo a salir de la aldea encontrándome con Sakura

-Es más de media noche ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó extrañado

En la serie ella está preocupada por Sasuke porque se muestra muy agresivo en especial en aquella batalla de Sasuke vs Naruto pero yo no pelee contra Naruto ni nada parecido

-Este es el único camino para salir de la aldea

Solo camino a un lado de ella mientras le digo

-Vete a casa a dormir

Con voz quebrada Sakura me dice

-¿Porque Sasuke? ¿Porque nunca me cuentas nada? ¿Porque este silencio? Tu jamás compartes nada conmigo

Realmente estaba fastidiado por esto, la decisión que había tomado me está alejando de personas que quiero y encima ahora soy reprochado

-¿Porque tendría que decirte algo? No eres parte de mi familia, ni mi novia para recriminarme algo

Sin embargo no puedo ser tan duro con Sakura, es una persona importante en mi vida actual y solo se preocupa por mi, además que la decisión que estoy tomando si bien es en gran parte por Hinata no solo la incluye a ella

-No tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos, no es de tu incumbencia. - Digo en un tono más relajado

-Se que me odias, desde el principio nunca me has soportado

-No es así.- Le interrumpo.- Eres una gran amiga, es verdad que eres fastidiosa, odiosa e insoportable pero aun asi te considero mi amiga

Ella me ve con una ligera sonrisa

-Se lo de tu clan, sé toda la verdad pero buscando venganza nunca encontrarás la felicidad, ni tu, ni yo, ni nadie

Solo veo como la luna es cubierta por una nube oscura

-Es demasiado tarde Sakura. Esa es la única razón en mi vida, yo no soy igual a ti o Naruto que los mueve el amor

Viéndola directamente a los ojos le digo en tono serio

-A mi me mueve el odio. No soy como tu o Naruto que siempre caminan a lado de las personas, yo camino por la soledad. Yo nunca he sido igual a ustedes

-¡Sasuke no lo hagas, tú nunca tienes que estar solo! Tu me has dicho lo doloroso que puede ser la soledad, ahora yo entiendo ese dolor, tengo una familia y amigos pero si tu te fueras me sentiría sola, sería lo mismo para mi

-¡Hmp! ¡Realmente eres una estúpida! Nunca comprenderás lo que es sentir que las personas que ames te sean arrebatadas

Lo dije por doble experiencia, en mi vida anterior mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos a los 5 años y tiempo después la mujer que amaba me fue arrebatada por la misma persona, y como Sasuke, sentía aquellos sentimientos del Sasuke original como si fueran mis propios sentimientos. Parece que no importaba que. Al parecer yo no puedo tener seres queridos vivos

Sakura le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas hasta caer al suelo

-¡Sasuke te amo tanto! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Si tu te quedas conmigo! ¡Te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás! ¡Cada día será de alegría! ¡Haré todo por ti! ¡Lo que sea! Y si no puedes llévame contigo

Solo puedo suspirar enormemente cansado, creí que antes le había aclarado todo pero no parece haber funcionado

Solo puedo verla con una ligera sonrisa arrogante

-No has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma molestia de cada día. Entiéndelo mujer. Nunca me gustaste, nunca me has gustado y nunca me gustaras. Cada palabra que dices de amor por mi solo me da asco, nunca encontraré la felicidad si me quedo a tu lado. En este tiempo nunca ha habido un nosotros.- Dije en un tono completamente serio, frío y con total desprecio

Solo puedo ver como la nube deja de cubrir la luna, recordando a la mujer que siempre he amado

-La única mujer que he amado y amare, esta aquí y nunca la podrás sacar no importa lo que hagas.- dije señalando mi corazón.- Ella era la única luz dentro de mi y me la han arrebatado dejando solo la oscuridad, dejando solo aquel sendero en mi vida y no descansaré hasta hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo

Comencé a irme sin embargo Sakura comenzó a correr hacia mi gritando

-¡NO ME DEJES…!

Rápidamente me coloco detrás de ella

-Sakura, eres solo una amiga para mi, más nunca has sido más, pero por eso, gracias por todo, por ser mi amiga

Le di un pequeño golpe para quitarle la conciencia

Dejando a una inconsciente Sakura en una banca cercana continúe con mi camino llegando a las afueras de Konoha viendo como aquellos ninjas del sonido estaban esperándome arrodillados diciéndome que yo era el líder de ahora en adelante

Solo puedo girarme una última vez para ver a la Aldea, pero rápidamente me giro para continuar mi camino

Al llegar hasta cierto punto nos detuvimos

Me dieron la pastilla donde supuestamente muero una vez para poder despertar todo el poder de la marca de maldición quedando inconsciente

Estaba reviviendo cada uno de los momentos más dolorosos de toda mi vida: La muerte de mis padres, mi primer asesinato, la muerte de la mujer que amaba y cada muerte de cada miembro del Clan Uchiha

Sentía como me hundía en la oscuridad sin embargo dos manos me ayudaron a salir de ella

Cuando abro mis ojos puedo ver a un grupo de personas siendo el equipo de rescate (Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Chouji y Shikamaru) a Rock Lee, y a los hermanos del Desierto (Gaara, Temari, y Kankuro) todos detenidos por Kimimaro

Puedo sentir cómo el poder de la marca maldita está fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo

-¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡Hay que volver a casa!.- Gritó Naruto feliz

Solo puedo comenzar a reír y me dirijo al Valle del Fin

Después de un par de minutos puedo escuchar los gritos de Naruto además de sentir los chakras de Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Neji

Solo continuó hasta llegar al Valle del Fin y cruzando de un salto la cascada entre las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama escuche nuevamente el grito de Naruto

-¡Vas a continuar huyendo, Sasuke!

Me detengo

P.O.V: Universal

En el momento en que Sasuke se detiene, Naruto cree que por fin va a poder abrirle los ojos, de inmediato llegan los miembros restantes del equipo de búsqueda y todos quedan conmocionados al ver el rostro del Uchiha

El cual tenía unas manchas en la mitad de su rostro y en uno de sus ojos con un color amarillo

Todos menos Kiba y Naruto tienen una cara de espanto al recordar que esas mismas manchas habían sido las causantes de la brutalidad del Uchiha en el bosque de la muerte

-Así que son ustedes, los tontos

-¡Sasuke! ¿Que demonios te sucedió?.- Pregunto impactado Naruto al no conocer de dichas marcas

-Es el poder fluyendo por mi cuerpo

Se quedaron quietos por unos instantes. Shikamaru planeando que hacer ya que él recordaba claramente el comportamiento de Sasuke con esas machas

-Dime Naruto ¿la inútil te envió? Te dijo algo como trae a mi Sasuke de regreso

Todos se molestaron ante ese comentario en especial Naruto recordando como hace un tiempo también había llamado a Sakura inútil, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión fue para que ella se superará mientras en esta fue con total desprecio

-¿Porque haces esa cara Naruto? ¡Oh ya veo! Realmente ella piensa eso ¡Jajaja! ¡Que estúpida!

Las palabras de Sasuke solo parecían ser gasolina y la molestia de todos parecía ser un fuego, en especial para Naruto el cual simplemente podía apretar su puño

-¿Porque Sasuke? ¿Que te transformó? ¿Porque nos haces esto? ¡Sasuke!.- Grito Naruto frustrado al no entender no comprender las acciones de Sasuke

Sasuke solo lo ve fríamente

-¿Porque debería decirte? No te metas en mi vida, este es mi camino, un camino de venganza, algo que ni tu ni nadie puede evitar

Todos escuchaban impactados por la decisión de Sasuke, en especial Neji, ya que no cree que él, que le hizo abrir los ojos ante su odio este caminando por el mismo camino que él una vez lo hizo

-Y por último, mis días de jugar a un ninja de Konoha han terminado

Esto impactó y ofendió enormemente a todos, en pocas palabras, insultaba a todos

Kiba solo camino delante de Naruto

-¡Todos nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas por ti! ¿Así como lo agradeces?.- Le grito molesto

-¡Guau!.- Gruño enfadado Akamaru

-¿Enserio? ¡Que lindo detalle! Pero déjenme informarles que fue inútil, así que si me disculpan me voy

Sasuke dijo eso mientras se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

Pudo ver como una sombra aparecía y girándose rápidamente tomó a un Naruto cayendo del cuello impactando a todos ya que lo elevaba con una sola mano

-¡Ya me cansé de hablar! ¡Te lo diré solo una vez Naruto! ¡Si intentas interponerte en mi camino te tendré que quitar!

-Si no vas a entender razones, lo haremos a las malas

Sasuke solo comenzó a reír molestando a Naruto

-¿Que te da tanta risa?

-Recordé el día de la exámenes Chunnin, estabas completamente feliz cuando te dije que quería enfrentarme a ti, pues bueno, hoy será ese día

Naruto solo puedo hacer una expresión amarga al recordar que mismo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde quedó esa sonrisita?

-¡Cállate! ¡Es completamente diferente!

-Lo único que debe preocuparte ahora es no morir

Sasuke dejó caer a Naruto para rápidamente dar una patada circular, golpeando el estómago de Naruto y mandándolo al lago a gran velocidad y haciendo que rebotara como si fuera una piedra

Sasuke solo deshizo la marca de maldición ya que consumía mucho chakra. Los demás estaban impactados ante tal suceso pero rápidamente Kiba salió de ella

-¡Maldito!

Kiba y Akamaru (transformado en Kiba) se dirigieron a Sasuke para atacar con su colmillo sobre colmillo el cual Sasuke solo dio un pequeño salto para esquivarlo causando que ambos se estrellaran contra el otro, pero no era el único Chouji con su Jutsu de expansión trato de aplastarlo pero Sasuke solo brinco sobre su mano y le dio un rodillazo en la cara, Neji acercándose trato de golpearlo en su pecho pero Sasuke solo se agacho y barrio con su pie tirando a Neji pero antes de tocar el suelo con el impuso le dio una patada en el estómago, Shikamaru con un kunai trato de cortar a Sasuke pero él solo brinco con sus manos y una vez superado la altura con una patada le golpeó la cabeza

Sasuke había derribado a todos fácilmente pero de inmediato vio como Naruto se había lanzado contra él. Sasuke solo giro esquivando el ataque de Naruto y con su codo golpeó a la espalda de Naruto el cual fue lanzado contra Kiba que apenas se levantaba

-¿Eso es todo el que tienen? Vaya decepción

Todos se comenzaron a levantar duramente

-¡No nos tomes a la ligera!.- Expresó Kiba

-¡Así es! ¡Te llevaremos de nuevo a la aldea! ¡Apenas estamos calentando!

Sasuke solo pudo sonreír ligeramente

-¡Eso espero! Sería muy decepcionante que fueran derrotados sin tan siquiera obligarme a usar mi Sharingan

Una pequeña gota de sudor cayó por los rostros ante esa revelación

Rápidamente todos se volvieron a levantar seriamente

-¡Bueno ya que se ven motivados! ¡Yo también me pondré en poco serio!

Sasuke había activado su Sharingan

Neji se acercó rápidamente y usando su puño suave trato de golpear a Sasuke el cual solo desviaba los golpes o los esquivaba con ligeros movimientos, Kiba y Naruto se unieron para tratar de golpearlo pero de igual manera no lograban conectar un golpe

El trío solo retrocedió rápidamente mientras Sasuke solo alzó la vista y pudo ver como Chouji caía con su enorme cuerpo mientras giraba

Sasuke uso el Sunshin no Jutsu para esquivar y acercarse a Naruto para golpearlo en el estómago mandándolo a volar y rápidamente se acercó a Kiba para repetir lo mismo pero el golpe nunca conectó ya que Sasuke había sido paralizado por el Jutsu de Shikamaru

-Vaya realmente fue un fastidio capturarlo.- Dijo perezosamente

Todos solo soltaron un gran suspiro al ver que Sasuke no se podía mover

-Menos mal que tu plan funcionó Shikamaru.- Dijo un aliviado Kiba

Fue cuando se acercaron a Sasuke para poder capturarlo pero vieron como Sasuke solo sonreía

-¿De que te ríes?.- Pregunto Kiba

-¿Enserio creen que me capturaron?

-¡Es obvio!.- Dijo Chouji

Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro cansado

-Menuda decepción

Rayos salieron del cuerpo de Sasuke electrocutando a todos y haciendo que una vez más volverían a caer al suelo solo que ahora con pequeños rayos saliendo de su cuerpo

-Bien y una vez acabado esto me voy

Sasuke se comenzaba a ir nuevamente pero la voz de Neji lo detuvo

-¿Porque haces esto? ¿Porque le haces esto a Hinata-sama?

Sasuke solo se detuvo y con sus ojos normales vio a Neji directamente

-Ya lo he dicho, mi camino es la venganza, nadie puede separarme de él, y aunque tenga gran aprecio a Hinata, ella tampoco puede hacerlo

Kiba solo comenzo a reir dolorosamente

-Yo no estaría tan seguro

Sasuke lo ve curioso

-¡Es verdad! ¡Se te olvida el ninja hiperactivo número uno de la Aldea de la Hoja!.- Dijo Chouji

-Su nombre es ¡Naruto Uzumaki!.- Continuó Shikamaru

Rápidamente Sasuke siente que alguien lo taclea con gran fuerza

Sasuke pudo apreciarlo, Naruto estaba con la transformación del Zorro de las Nueve Colas

Naruto rápidamente dio dos rápidos puñetazos a la cara de Sasuke que lo hizo sangrar y este solo pudo retroceder el cual Naruto volvió con tres puñetazos en el estómago y con una patada el pecho lo mando a estrellar contra la pared y antes de que chocara Naruto rápidamente lo tomo del cuello para estrellarlo contra la pared

Los cuatro que estaban tirados y paralizados estaban completamente impresionados por el poder de Naruto. Creyendo que por fin esta misión hacia terminado

Pero rápidamente ese sentimiento se desvaneció cuando sintieron como el instinto de asesinato del Uchiha se elevó y con sus ojos color sangre y con aquellas manchas por su cuerpo

-No te creas demasiado por llevar al Nueve Colas dentro tuyo, si no lo controlas, nunca serás un digno rival

Sasuke tomó de los antebrazos a Naruto y enviando chakra a sus propios brazos comenzó a liberarse del agarre de Naruto impresionando a este

Una vez liberado del agarre, el Uchiha rápidamente dio un golpe con el estilo del puño suave en el hombro izquierdo del rubio lastimandolo y haciendo que se llevará su mano derecha para soportar el dolor

Naruto trato de golpear al Uchiha nuevamente en la cara pero ahora Sasuke bloqueo y desvío fácilmente el golpe

Haciendo una abertura en la defensa de Naruto, Sasuke ahora con el estilo del Puño Fuerte dio un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda con su puño izquierdo y casi de inmediato con el derecho dio en el pecho

Naruto trato de dar un gancho pero Sasuke fácilmente lo esquivo y quedando atrás de Naruto aprovechó para darle otro puñetazo en el hígado

El Uchiha bloqueó todo intento del Uzumaki por tratar de responder al Taijutsu de Sasuke siendo inútilmente pero este no desaprovechó para golpearlo ya sea en la cara o en el torso

Todos solo vieron como el Uchiha le daba una golpiza a Naruto sin ellos poder hacer nada ya que sus cuerpos no se movían por el dolor y la parálisis

Vieron como Naruto recibió un codazo en la mandíbula aturdiendolo para después recibir un rodillazo en la cara

Naruto ya ni siquiera trato de responder los golpes por estar prácticamente noqueado debido a que Sasuke lo metió en un Genjutsu

Sasuke solo lo alzó con sus dos manos como si hubiera cazado a un animal salvaje y se dirigió a todos exhibiendo a un inconsciente Naruto

-¡Aquí está su ninja cabeza hueca e hiperactivo!

Sasuke solo dejó caer a Naruto de espalda creando un pequeño cráter

Todos pudieron apreciar como Naruto sangraba de la boca, nariz y de diversas heridas por toda su cara

Sasuke solo creo un chidori en su mano

-¡Bien ya que vieron de lo que soy capaz les advertiré una última vez! ¡Traten de interponerse en mi camino y la próxima vez no los dejaré con vida!

Sasuke les lanzó pequeñas senbon en puntos específicos de su cuerpo para paralizarlos por más tiempo

-Y para que no sigan mi rastro

Sasuke lanzó enormes llamaradas de fuego al cielo haciendo que lloviera

Todos solo vieron con impotencia y frustración, nunca creyeron que la diferencia de poder y habilidad hubiera sido tanta

Solo veían como el Uchiha se comenzaba a retirar cuando se detuvo

-Fue divertido pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero espero que comprendan que tengo una misión muy importante, nos veremos en otra ocasión, háganse más fuertes y solo tal vez en otra ocasión puedan llevarme a rastras a Konoha

Todos quedaron completamente anonadados por aquellas palabras del Uchiha

Sasuke solo sacó de su bolsillo su banda de Konoha dejándola en el suelo, cayendo cerca del rostro de Naruto

Sasuke se comenzó a retirar mientras los cuatro solo veían su retirada

La misión: Rescatar a Uchiha Sasuke había sido un completo fracaso

Fin del Capítulo

Siento demasido la demora, el plan original era subirlo en Navidad pero debido a diversas cuestiones no pude subirlo hasta ahora, es algo tarde pero espero que se las hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas y feliz año nuevo

Antes de acabar como vieron se acabó la primera parte de Naruto, ahora viene Shippuden, quieren que la historia de suba en esta o creo una nueva con Sasuke Shippuden como título

Ahora sin más, me despido y deseándoles nuevamente un feliz año nuevo


End file.
